Cursed Blood
by Oni Isis
Summary: What happens when you cross a vampire and a witch? You get the butt kicking slayerbounty hunter Serena. What happens when you cross Serena and Darien? You get a Chemical Reaction.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...wish I did**___

* * *

_**...PROLOGUE...**_

* * *

A woman with long blond hair looked at the new born baby in her arms – her new born baby.  
  
It was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, to think she had created it was just amazing. She had only held her for ten minutes, but that's all she needed to fall love.  
  
Sobs racked her frail body as she looked into the baby's large blue eyes. In those eyes she saw wisdom, intelligence, and as much as she tried to deny to herself danger; there was no doubt about it...those eyes were just like her fathers.  
  
She gasped as her thoughts were interrupted by excruciating pain in her abdomen, it felt as if someone had taken her ritual atheme and were slashing her insides.  
  
It was obvious to her, no matter how hard her sister had tried to convince her other wise that she was dying, her time was running out.  
  
That life essence, that ran through every living creatures veins was slipping away like sand through her fingers; but despite the subconscious feeling tugging at her soul to move on, she forced her self to concentrate, to spend as much precious time as she could with her new born.  
  
"You are so beautiful my love....so..so beautiful." She paused  
  
"Serena is the perfect....name for you....I only wish I had more time to get to know you....but before I leave..."

The woman leaned over to her side cabinet, wincing as the pain in her abdomen increased, coating her legs with with a new wave of blood . It took every ounce of strength and will power to drag the butterfly sapphire and diamond necklace from the cabinet.  
  
"For you my darling.....from your daddy....." stopping again to catch her breath  
  
"Your Aunt Meredith will look after you...I know your life is going to be hard, but I want you to try, I want you to be happy and successful........ I want you to understand why I had you...." the tears beginning to escape her eyes and gather under her chin  
  
"I want you...to forgive....me for bringing...you into such a difficult...destiny....but I want you...to...embrace it....and..understand." her voice cracking with emotion  
  
"...I....love.....you....so..much...sososo....much..and maybe....one day.....you'll... under....under...stand." her voice was just barely a whisper as she babbled  
  
"I'll ...always...be...there...for...you."  
  
With that her eyes flickered closed as the last spark of life was extinguished, but even in death her tears still spilled from her close lids and streaked down her flushed cheeks. The tiny baby cradled against her breast began to cry and scream, as if mourning her death, drawing the attention of the people waiting outside.  
  
A woman with dark blond hair and streaming sky blue eyes ran in first, plucking the child from her mothers limp arms and roughly bouncing it in a futile attempt to calm its hysterical screams.  
  
"May the goddess be with her." She said in just a whisper, her eyes blazing with hate and anger as she studied the woman lying so still in bed.  
  
Her usually vibrant eyes were closed in her delicate face, and her molten gold hair clung with sweat to her forehead, she looked so fragile and delicate - like a doll.  
  
In her life she had been any thing but a doll, she'd always been her parents favorite because of her vivacious personality and big heart, every one loved her. Even though Meredith resented the fact that no one loved her the same way they did her sister, she knew she shouldn't blame her. However no matter how hard Meredith tried, she could never stop feeling angry or envious at the praises and attention her sister gained.  
  
Meredith was torn inside with jealousy and love for her sister...her sister always come to Meredith for help, shared every thing with her and always saw the best in life. She had a naïve innocence which, eventually led to her down fall, all because of her love for one vampire.  
  
_Damon Wynette  
_  
Meredith mentally slapped herself, if she had only done something then maybe her sister might be around today. If only she had crushed the love her sister had for that damned vampire, but then again, this child _Serena_ wouldn't have been born.  
  
With the Witch and Vampire blood running through her veins, they had created a lethal combination, and Meredith had already formulated a plan for revenge. She would teach and nurture Serena's empty mind into becoming the greatest vampire hunter ever seen.

_Night Creatures will fear her_ _and I shall be her master, first I'll avenge Serenity's death, then..._

An evil grin formed on her full lips, her hard blue eye's shining with ambition and insanity.

_I shall obtain the thing I desire..._

_Power_

* * *

© Lady Isis 2004-05-15 


	2. Secret life

_Yes next re-written chapter out. I'm extremely sorry for the delays but I had awful trouble with my Internet. Firstly my hi-tech computer's Internet broke and it had all my re-written chapters on it so I saved it to floppy to transfer onto my other computer, but unfortunately the floppy wouldn't open. Only after did a computer expert tell me that I have a big fluff ball  
or something stuck in it '.  
  
But I did not give up so I gave the floppies to a friend who downloaded it on to her computer and sent it to me. More disasters some of the files didn't open. So I saved the half that didn't on a new floppy, which she sent but one file didn't open.  
  
So I was going to repeat the previous steps but I've run out of floppy disks. And now just today we paid $80.00 to get a computer technician in...and you know what our computer wasn't broken...some one had put the connection cord to the modem in the wrong place!!!  
  
I will get each chapter of my re-written story out each week I PROMISE.  
_

**........................................................................**

_By: Lady Isis  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and most probably never will, I only use the characters to write fictional stories. However the story line for Cursed Blood belongs to me._

........................................................................

Chapter 1  
  
Secret Life

****

  
"Sorry Amy, I would totally love to double date with you, but I have an assignment due tomorrow and I have to finish it." Not quiet true as my assignment was completed 3 days ago.  
  
Amy looked disappointed I could tell by the way her cornflower blue eyes clouded over, but hey tonight is very important to me. I have business to attend to and vampires to eradicate. Yep that's my job - I'm your local Vampire slayer. I blame it on my parents.  
  
My father was a vampire and my mother happened to be the priestess of an extremely powerful coven of witches, together they had me.  
  
A half vampire half witch freak, with the job of destroying Demons, werewolves, vamps and any other retarded mutations. Which I might add is not an easy task, but I am the best and was trained by the best, which happens to be my mother's older sister, my Aunt Meredith. I've lived with her for my whole live and practically from the day I was born had me enrolled in any class that involved kicking ass and magic.  
  
My job I have to admit is tedious and dangerous, but its does have its perks from being able to heal from most sustained injury with out scaring, plus from my human side I have the ability to walk in the sun, not for to long though as I'm still very susceptible to sunstroke, but hey I'm not complaining at least I can go in the sun.  
  
Sadly the real kicker is yet to come for on my 21st birthday I will become fully immortal. As I gain something I loose another which is the ability to have children and the experience of growing old. It's strange that my biological father could have children with a human and as far as I know I am the first child born ever as a half cast.  
  
Over all I don't like my job or who I am, even though I have never killed a human I feel guilty for the half of me which is Vampire that relates me to these blood thirsty beasts, it makes me wish I had never been born. Why couldn't my mother have a relationship with someone normal? Shaking the thoughts from my head I focused back on Amy to finish what I was saying  
  
"Anyway you know I don't have a boyfriend. Why don't you take Lita, I heard she's has a new boyfriend to try out."  
  
There was hope in Amy's eyes, fingers crossed that Lita will accept. I sat down listening to Amy as she made her phone call as I chewed my pasta salad. "Hey Leets......  
  
I was wandering if you would like to go on a date with Greg and I. Serena said you have a new boyfriend.......  
  
Great how about you come over at 6.45 then Greg can pick us up for the date...... okay see you later then." Amy finished putting the phone down and swivelling her gaze at me.  
  
"She'll be here in half an hour, I'll be getting changed, it you need any thing just call." With that Amy walked off. Obviously a little pissed that I refused her offer, but I'm only protecting her.  
  
What am I supposed to say?  
  
'Amy I can't go with you tonight because I have to do my job which involves going to that crappy night club that is crawling with vamps, werewolves, rapists and every thing dangerous cause I need to go and blow their brains out.'  
  
No way, rather hurt her than have her see how the real world really looks.  
  
Flicking on the T.V I flopped into a chair finding tonight's entertainment to be 'Buffy the Vampire slayer', what a coincidence. As usual Buffys running around sticking stakes in Vampires who terrorise her school way too many times to be true this T.V series is such a fake the fact is you don't need a stake to kill a vampire.  
  
For a weak Vamp you can kill them easily; break their necks, crush their skulls, shoot them in the head, make them loose a lot of blood, burn them, decapitate them, as long as you find a vital area for survival that can't heal easily.  
  
However strong Vamps are another matter, they need more than a simple bullet. The best way to destroy them is to hit the heart with something natural that is life the opposite to what they are; dead, it has to be created by mother-nature like a stone knife, or a wooden stake.  
  
Stakes being far easier and cheaper to find became more popular hence the prejudice that only a wooden stake can kill them.  
  
Then there is Angel one of the lead male actors. God if only real vampires look like that, but then I would not risk falling for him like Buffy as it's effecting her work, there would be no way I would fall for one of them uh-uh.  
  
"Serena, SERENA can't you hear Lita's at the door." Amy yelled though the crack in the door  
  
I groaned "Amy can't you do it." Feeling particularly lazy.  
  
"Do you think I would if I was dressed!"  
  
Sighing I rolled off the couch to open the door to face Lita and her hot date. She looked great as always but as a child it had been a different story.  
  
She had always been bigger than your average girl. However now she had grown into her body and was now a babe magnet.  
  
At the moment she looked ready to party in a green halter neck mini dress matching her vibrant green eyes, her long dark brown hair held in a high pony tail by a fancy hair tie.  
  
Talking about babes, Lita's date totally hit the bill. He was very cute, with dark brown mahogany hair and the big infectious grin. He looked relaxed dressed in a white T-shirt that said 'Bow to your King' a baseball jacket and baggy jeans.  
  
I wished that I had him as a date he was so very cute and he probably had the cutest butt to match. I was so busy thinking I didn't even hear Lita who was trying to talk to me and only got my attention when she raised her voice.  
  
"Ah Serena....want to let us in?"  
  
I realized I must have been staring at them or rather him, I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, sorry Lita, its just you make such a striking couple together, come in." trying to cover my embarrassment.  
  
The guy walked in first, Lita followed behind, stooping to whisper in my ear  
  
"Cute couple Serena nice cover, you were staring at him."  
  
Giving Lita an innocent look I whispered back "So I can't help that he's a gorgeous hunk!"  
  
"A gorgeous hunk....who's taken." Reminding me with a smug smile and walking off to hang on his arm.  
  
"Okay, introductions, Serena this is Ken, Ken this is Serena." Extending his hand I took it in a handshake.  
  
"This is a great place, Serena." He said  
  
I looked proudly at my apartment.  
  
I know my apartment looks great I decorated it. You would think as a college student I'd be in a dorm; another perk of being a vampire slayer, people pay you big money and I mean big money to kill the freaks. So that's why I am able to afford an apartment in a sky rise building in the middle of New York and I can tell you this place is fancy.  
  
When I decorated the place I chose colours the opposite of red for obvious reasons, and my lounge was no exception painted a ice blue, with light oak floors leading into a small kitchen with matching walls and floors.  
  
The place had the most contemporary furnishings of white leather couches, wide screen T.V, glass top table and coffee table, abstract art and light silvery material covering the French doors leading onto the patio.  
  
"Hey Serena, where's Amy?" Lita inquired  
  
"I'm in my room...Serena" she whined "can you help me choose what to wear?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Amy lives with me as a room mate. Amy is a great to live with she's clean, quiet and helpful. We've been friends ever since we were teenagers and to me she's like an older sister - with no fashion sense.  
  
That's why it is so hard for me to lie to her we always told each other our crushes, our ambitions and we promised we would always tell each other the truth. Too bad I could not keep that promise.  
  
"Oh my god Amy, you're still not ready, it's almost seven."  
  
"I know Lita that's why I want Serena to help me."  
  
With that I trudged into her room.  
  
"Whoa, Amy looks like a bomb in here."  
  
It was true clothes were scattered all over the place, on the desk, floor, bed, you name it. I winced when I saw a cute little angora sweater crushed beneath some fallen books.  
  
"Serena, I need help I don't know what to wear." She looked almost panicked and I couldn't resist releasing the giggles bubbling in my throat.  
  
This was funny, here was tidy, conservative Amy worrying what to wear for a BOY. When I used to date, she used to tell me how boys would affect my studies and grades.  
  
I fished through the scattered clothes until I found a nice combination of clothes  
  
"Well first put this on," passing her a white camisole "then put this on top." Handing a pastel blue see through top with long flowing sleeves  
  
"then put this skirt on and to finish the outfit you can lend my new platforms." With that Amy slipped into the denim mini and sighed in relief  
  
"I don't know what fashion mess I would be in without you."  
  
"Don't make me imagine." Faking a shudder, causing Amy to smack me lightly on the arm. Leaving her the room I took a detour to my own room hearing Lita's babble increase in the lounge.  
  
"Amy you look so cute in that outfit, well meet Ken, Ken this is Amy." I walked in with the shoes lightly between my fingers to see them shake hands. I noticed Amy had a slight blush on her cheeks so I'm not the only one who thought he was hot.  
  
"Hey Amy here's the shoes, Greg should be here soon." As if on cue a knock there was heard on the door.  
  
"Serena can you get that."  
  
"Jeeze Amy if I knew you were such a slave driver I would have lived here alone." I joked trudging to the door for the second time in fifteen minutes and flinging it open.  
  
"Hey Serena, how's it going?" Greeted Greg, Amy's boyfriend.  
  
He was about 25 years old with chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. Though he was shorter than Ken he still looked very nice in an electric-blue shirt and jeans. Amy had first met him when she graduated from University and got a job at a hospital, they were very shy when it came to dating and it had taken months for Greg to finally ask Amy out.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Directing his speech at the group in the living room. Nodding they made their way out the door, Ken went through the door first towing Lita by the hand behind protecting his butt from our prying eyes. Amy was last out stopping to give Greg a shy kiss on the lips how totally sweet and his hand snaked around her waist directing her through the door.  
  
"Excellent now that you are going I can finally get some studying done."  
  
"Okay fine Serena, but we all know what you'll really be doing, see ya later." Lita finished gave me a wink thinking she's got me all figured out; too bad she not even close to figuring out my twisted little life.  
  
The couples walked down the corridor to the elevator. I wished that I could go with them, me and a gorgeous date and never have to worry about creatures that should have just been fictional characters, closing the door I sighed, that took like forever to get rid of them. Now to business.__

****

**........................................................................**

_Review if you like or if you dislike, please if you have any criticism make it constructive, and don't forget to leave your e-mail, not so I can black  
mail you but reply back.  
  
Iona  
_  
© Lady Isis 2004-05-15 


	3. Big Boom

  
  
**_By: Lady Isis  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and most probably never will, I only use the characters to write fictional stories. However the story line for Cursed Blood belongs to me.  
_**

**__**

....................

Chapter 2 Big Boom

**....................**

"Here" I said as I handed the taxi driver a couple of bills.

"Miss are you sure you want to stay here?" The taxi driver asked taking a long drag of his cigarette.

He was concerned, how touching, considering he looked like a sweaty over weight hippo covered with tattoos, but then all he wanted was more money driving me back, what a cynical world it is.  
  
I walked off without even answering I had a job to do I could not skimp out of it. 'The Snare' was were I was headed a Vamp run night club, I could see its flickering neon lights over the door just ahead and underneath it men were leaning up against the walls checking out the woman who walked past. As I walked up the path they began to catcall but I just moved past ignoring them. However my controlled temper was almost ruined when one attempted to slap my butt making a growl form in my throat as I swiped his hand away and walked through the doors. I heard a word that sounded remarkably like 'bitch' but that's all they were, just words they were all talk and no show.  
  
Outside it was a mess of fast food wrappers, hookers, junkies and dirt. Inside was no better it stunk of feet, sweat and vomit but then it's what I expected the nightclub to be like. It was crammed full of people men and women alike mostly vamps but none stood out they were all weak, but then again what did I expect, the strong ones had better things to do then hang around a cheap club. Oh well I might not kill any strong ones tonight but I would definitely kill a large potion.  
  
Ignoring my disgust I got to business walking around the club getting engaged in a couple of dances using my partners to disguise the drop offs of the small bombs tucked in the pockets of my leather jacket.

All my dance partners were monsters; one guy had vibes of a werewolf with a nose piercing through the centre skin of his nostrils and a real pig's ring to match. The worst thing about him was his breath; it was positively capital letter V-I-L-E it almost made me want to faint from its stench as it rolled over my head, luckily I was shunted from partner to partner so I didn't have to smell for long and it also give me plenty of opportunities to dispose of the explosives.  
  
Running out of breath and bombs I walked to the bar for refreshments. Of course there were vampires hanging all over the place swinging on poles and off the bar practically wearing nothing. One peroxide blond took particular interest in me, shoving her extremely large and plastic chest in my face dancing seductively twisting her fingers around the straps of her top pulling its already low neck line down to give a better view, she should know that I don't have any interest in woman or even men for that matter.  
  
Lita once called me a woman who never developed hormones because I always seemed to be dateless or un-interested for anything human. The same applied for the Miss. Vamp here before me. I tried to ignore her, but the thing is, her vampire brain must had rotted so much since her death that she was having a hard time trying to figure out I wasn't interested and only got the message when I lost my temper and shoved her off the table where she landed unceremoniously on the floor. I laughed at her as she stalked off in a huff sending a nasty glare my way.

Calming down I said "Whisky sour" to the nearest attendant dropping some coins on the counter as he handed the drink. I took tiny little sips I couldn't afford to get drunk not tonight the drink was mainly served as a distraction.  
  
Above the counter I looked calm sipping my drink, under the counter was another matter, concealed by my jacket and lip of the table my hand was working furiously to attach the main bomb to the underside of the bar counter. When I do manage to attach the bomb it shall be controlled by remote to detonate at my choosing. Three bombs would be enough to blow the place apart but I want the job to be efficient and not one vamp to live to tell the tale so I planted another three electrically connected to the main bomb to detonate simultaneously.  
  
When the bomb was connected under the counter I slipped off the barstool abandoning three quarters of my drink and made the made the slow journey out the club shrugging off the attempts from others to dance.

Out side the fresher-than-in-there air hit me in the face, never had I been so glad to breathe in the polluted New York oxygen. To finish the job I ambled down the street as surreptitious as possible, slipping into the protection of a side alley.

This was the high light of the job and with that I hit the remote button with out hesitation, the sound of the boom was like music to my ears it was so satisfying to see windows smash and hear the cut screams of pain. For some reason I found myself giggling uncontrollably. Its one of my favourite activities of being a vampire slayer, I enjoy giving the un-dead a 'hell of a time'. I'm totally sick, I know, mental note to self remember to get an appointment at a psychiatrist, I don't think that's normal.  
  
Spinning on my heel I left the scene walking a few blocks away from The Snare where I caught a taxi. The Taxi man must have been the brother of the last as he had the same characteristics of being over weight and reeking of smoke, his once upon a time white shirt was wet with sweat and sticking to his chest, a loose tie hang around his unbuttoned collar which threw up fountains of course chest hair.

When he turned around his face was chubby and had unshaved stubble on his cheeks and chin. Round the base of throat and hands were tattoos of what looked like pornographic snake women.

"Where to honey?" giving me a cheesy grin thinking he's so hot. Four words Mr, Look in a mirror!

Letting his honey comment slide I stated "5th Ave."  
  
As we pulled out the side of the road his beetle eyes kept darting to the mirror looking at me, something stuck me as suspicious about him. The way he was looking was making me uncomfortable but I forced my face to play blank, a well exercised expression of mine.

People can tell a lot by your facial expressions, I should know I use other people's expressions to read how they are feeling. Forgetting about him I concentrated on the buildings going past through the taxi window, the only sounds were the traffic hooting and his radio operators and workmates babbling on from his walkie talkie.

Pulling over at 5th Ave. he spun round so we were face to face.

"Here's the place that'll be $28.50." There he went again roaming over my body, a weird feeling in my mind decided there was definitely something suspicious about him. Stepping out the cab I moved to his open window to pay but instead created eye contact between us, as he began to relax his body began to obviously droop and his eyes shine with a vacant look giving me easy access to his mind.  
  
As I penetrate his mind I was disgusted, his mind was a one way street of sex and work, but as I went deeper I saw flickers of a stranger, a man with black hair. Focusing on this memory I was able to pick up the main details the taxi driver could remember.  
  
In his memory I assimilated the taxi driver which gave me the information for who the black haired man was, my boss. Supposedly I was a pawn for Vampires; I was doing all the small things Vamps couldn't be bothered doing themselves. In return they promised me not just immortality but power with it, I could have everything I ever wanted if I just did as they asked.

Suddenly without warning the memory began to fade I tried to force his mind to focus but was unsuccessful, I was very disappointed I really wanted to know who that man was this guy apparently had a short term memory and couldn't remember the rest to save his life.  
  
I skimmed through a couple of other memories hoping his sponge like brain had absorbed a little more interesting information about who and what he was working for, but it seemed his priorities lay in remembering all the disgusting actions this jerk had done, and believe me they were not appealing.

I leaned closer to the open window despite my mental protests and used one of my mind playing techniques to hide the memory deeply in his mind, I couldn't make him forget but hopefully no one would ever find it.  
  
Walking away down the street I herd his engine rev and join the never-ending line of traffic. Moving into my apartment building lobby I touched the up button on the elevator and it opened two seconds later letting me enter the interior where I hit my floor number.

Stepping out I walked down the long corridor slipping the key into my door lock turning it anticlockwise to find the apartment dark and empty that's when I realised surprisingly I gotten back before Amy.

That's strange I frowned and headed to my room disarming my unused weapons and putting them in the false draw under the bed, I hope she's okay.

Grabbing my pyjamas from under my pillow I headed to the bathroom for a well earned shower. Stripping I threw my used garments in a rubbish bag for later disposal and fiddled with the shower knobs getting the water started. I jumped in when it got to the right temperature and let the hot water plum down on my face trying to clean every essence of that dirty night club from my pores, I picked up my pink sponge hanging on a hook and with it lathered the rose scent body wash on my skin messaging it till I felt that I was clean.  
  
Stepping out I slipped on some underwear and my extra large striped men's business shirt and dark blue boxes completing my nightwear assemble with some dark blue hockey socks.

Trudging into the kitchen I raided the fridge and put some bread on a plate in which I added some lettuce, tomato, and cheese eating it slowly while I scanned my notes on one of my final test coming up at Uni as I waited for Amy.  
  
Even though I had studied for the past weeks 24/7 I found that the more confident I was for the test the less nervous I would become. To tell you the truth I'd rather fight Vampires all night than do a test.  
  
At quarter past 12 when my mind was beginning to close down for the night I decided they must have been having a really good time to pass Amy's natural curfew of 12.00. I felt a little envious of their carefree lives, I wish I was normal.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_...................._**

**__**

**_Black Wolf Girl:I did the best I can because I only had a few minutes to look at this so excuse some of the writing mistakes._**

**__**

**__**

**_...................._**

**__**

**_Review if you like or if you dislike, please if you have any criticism make it constructive, and don't forget to leave your e-mail, not so I can black mail you but reply back.  
  
Black Wolf Girl you did a wonderful job, thanx .  
  
Hey any one interested if I write a Ruroni Kenshin Supernatural Romance (KK of course!!!), if you are please e-mail me and I'll start writing, the blirbs on my profile page  
  
If your interested in a good Card Captors fic try out Magikal Angel Princess's fic_**

**_Iona_**


	4. Crimson Corp

..............................................................................  
  
_**By: Lady Isis  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and most probably never will, I only use the characters to write fictional stories. However the story line for Cursed Blood belongs to me.**_  
  
..............................................................................  
  
_**Chapter 3  
  
Crimson Corp  
  
Next re-write out...i hope you enjoy it **_  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Symes was nervous, in fact nervous was an understatement. It was two in the morning and he was going to tell the King of Vampires that his nightclub had been destroyed.  
  
Gulping down his fear he slammed the door on his taxi and crossed the busy road to the door of 'Crimson Corp'. The bosses of this huge business were some very powerful vampires that included Mr. De Silva and you didn't want to mess around with them if you valued your life.  
  
Mr. De Silva is of the oldest and most powerful vampires that ever existed which earned him the titles of 'The King of the night', 'The dark angle' along with a whole sting of others.  
  
Symes scowled to himself, Mr De Silva was one of those men that attracted woman like flies to honey, not just because he was rolling in money but also because of his stunning good looks.  
  
Even Symes had to admit he wanted to be Mr De Silva – badly, what man wouldn't?  
  
He was handsome, successful and could have anything he wanted. Walking through the automatic doors of the building the first thing that hit him was the huge lobby. Symes jaw dropped to the ground, the room was a picture of elegance and style with black marble floors and burnt red walls, he did not know much about the place but from what he could see was it made a lot of money.  
  
Making his way to the front desk Symes was aware of all the posh people around the room staring with disgust at how he looked, so he just sneered brazenly back. They all wore perfectly pressed suits and carried flash leather briefcases in one hand, remembering what he came there to do he marched to the large reception desk in the centre of the room.  
  
As every thing in the room the desk was made of a dark wood and the woman behind it had an air of strictness surrounding her. Her hair was severely pulled away from her head into a tight bun emphasizing the paper thin skin stretched over her bones.  
  
Like everyone else in the lobby she wore a black skirt suit and on her flat right breast she had the logo of 'Crimson Corp'. A blooming white rose in which from the centre a liquid that looked suspiciously like blood ran in long rivulets down staining it's petals red as it went.  
  
Leaning onto the desk he looked at the woman talking to her in a low tone.  
  
"I want to see Mr. _De Silva_."  
  
At the name of Mr. De Silva her dark eyebrows lifted in sarcasm and mock as she looked up and down at his appearance. He knew he was out of place in the building but there was no need to be rude about it.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" Her voice could only be described as low and nasally setting Symes teeth on edge  
  
"No...But I _have _to see him. It's very impor...." but she interrupted before he could finish  
  
"Look _Sir_" she said mockingly "If you don't have an _appointment_, you can't go and see _him_."  
  
This woman was beginning to annoy Symes already red hot temper, he had come all this way to tell Mr. De Silva personally about the explosion and they wouldn't let him in.  
  
His annoyance was evident as it came out in his voice "Look it's an emergency and I need to see Mr. De Silva _now_." He said more forcefully than he had intend to.  
  
To his dismay he was beginning to attract much unwanted attention as the people stopped chatting and looked again his way again.  
  
"_Look yourself_, unless you want to be _escorted _out by security I suggest you make _both _our lives a little easier and _PLEASE LEAVE_!" Her face twisting as she expressed her anger, her eyes opening so wide you could see the whites surrounding them and her cheek beginning to twitch.  
  
Then a new voice entered their conversation  
  
"Is there something wrong Miss Rime?" Her eyes swivelled to the right of Symes to focus on the man just behind him. Symes spun round to look at the man himself. He was very handsome with dark blond hair and grey blue eyes dressed in an expensive dark grey suit.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Whittier, I'm just having a problem with this man who is determined to see Mr. De Silva." She said in her irritating voice.   
  
"What is so important that you persist to see Mr. De Silva?" he inquired  
  
"It has to do with his nightclub 'The Snare.' " he responded curtly  
  
"Well if you say it's important you'll have to see me first. You'd best not be wasting my time though. My names Jadeite Whittier by the way, lets go."  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Jed knew who this man was, it was Symes, one of Darien's employees but what the hell did he want here?  
  
All of the so called 'watchers' of various nightclubs knew they weren't allowed to come near Crimson Corp or try and to see Mr. De Silva for that matter.  
  
_This had better be very important _Jed though as they walked into the elevator Symes following behind. On one of the highest floors the elevator stopped and opened to let them off. Walking out they made their way to Jed's office.  
  
He noticed in disgust that Syme's eyes practically popped out of his head every time he saw a woman and would turn around once they went past to look at their backsides.  
  
Making it to his office he pushed the door open, a plaque that was screwed on the its surface had in capitals letters had the name** 'JED WHITTIER'**.  
  
Inside the office the walls were painted a dark red with sleek black leather chairs and a huge desk harbouring a modern computer and office work. Indicating to one of the leather chairs Symes dropped into it as Jed sat gracefully in the largest chair behind the desk.  
  
"So Mr. Symes, what is _'so important' _that could not be said on the phone?"  
  
"Ah...I...I just was going to tell Mr. De Silva that his nightclub ' The Snare' was destroyed in a...a...a explosion...yeah that's it." Symes mumbled  
  
"Did you see any thing?"  
  
"No nothing, nothing at all sir." Jed lent back in his chair chewing over the case, this could be something very important. Maybe he should let Symes see Darien.  
  
Jed was so absorbed in thought he failed to notice the gorgeous raven- haired beauty sneaking up behind him.  
  
Next thing he knew soft hands had covered his vision and a silky voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Ray..." He whispered  
  
Even though Jed was not in the best mood Ray always seemed to bring the good out of him. What good? What was he talking about? A good vampire? That was something to scoff about.  
  
Lets rephrase, that Ray always seemed to bring the 'best' out of him. He was aware of the hands leaving his eyes and a weight on his lap.  
  
"How could you tell?" She pouted  
  
People often perceived her as sophisticated and mature woman, not many people got to see the adorable side of her.  
  
Except now Symes to whom he cast a glance in which he instantly regretted. Symes was staring at Ray in a way he did not like, a look of lust and desire. It made him want to rip the mans throat out, controlling his animal urges he directed his speech to the goggling Symes.  
  
"Could you please excuse us?" When Symes did not respond Jed cleared his throat repeating the question again  
  
"Please excuse us." The second time the sentence came out as more of a statement.  
  
Symes looked flustered "Oh...ah...sorry." He mumbled standing up to shuffle out the room.  
  
"Jed why did you send that man out?" She said softly playing with his blond hair that rested on his face  
  
"You know why" Nuzzling her in the neck making her giggle  
  
"Are you jealous?" she probed  
  
"Why would I be jealous? He's no competition." As he gently placed soft butterfly kisses on her jaw.  
  
"Men, you're so egotistic," she said pushing against his chest and off his lap to walk round the other side of the desk.  
  
"And why would he be no competition. Maybe I like men like that, then to men like you."  
  
"_Really?_" Jed stood up to his full six foot height to and walked over to her only stopping three feet in front to dominate.  
  
"Yes." She said promptly crossing her arms under her breast and lifting her right hand every few seconds to look at the long scarlet fingernails at different angles giving the impression she was uninterested in Jed.  
  
"Well do men like him kiss like men like us?'' As fast as lightning he closed the proximity between them to sweep Ray into his arms and lay a long and passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
At first she tried to resist, but Jed being stronger than her pushed he harder to his lean body intensifying the kiss in the process, Ray eventually give up the fight when she knew she could not win and responded to the kiss like fire to fire giving him the freedom to let him run his hands up her sides. Breaking the kiss Jed looked down at Ray who's arms were around his neck.  
  
"So what do you think of our kisses." He asked.  
  
She spoke remarkably calmly and nonchalant for a person had just had the world's best French kiss.  
  
"Well it was okay - I guess I could get used to men like your type." Unsatisfied with her answer he descended upon her lips for a second time for another long and passionate kiss both involved playing twister with their tongues.  
  
"What about that one?" Jed questioned when they broke the kiss  
  
"I never realized your types were such good kissers."  
  
"Well now you know." He joked  
  
"So why don't we stay here today and practice those kisses?" she asked seductively playing again with his hair  
  
Jed groaned what a brilliant idea, how come she always comes up with these great ideas when he's busy  
  
"Sorry babe I can't, I have to see you brother?" A look of disappointment crossed her face.  
  
"Why?" she whined, whenever Ray wanted to do any thing he always pushed her away with work.  
  
"Because one of the night clubs was blown up under suspicious circumstances."  
  
"Can't we leave it to some detective?" She whispered playfully nipping his ear  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie but I need to see him. How about I take you to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Okay." She said sulkily pouting  
  
"I'll take us somewhere special." He said kissing her adorable pout  
  
"Better be." She said as he left the room  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Symes was waiting outside when Jedeite exited the room. He was sitting in one of the over stuffed blue chairs in the corridor  
  
"I have decided to take you to Mr. De Silva. Let's go."  
  
Symes followed Mr. Whittier to Mr. De Silva's office. He said he had 'decided' to take him to his office. Symes almost snorted when he said that, yeah right like he was doing any deciding in that office with that exotic woman. He wasn't stupid.  
  
Making a decision: _No_. Making out: _Yes  
_  
Symes closely watched Mr. Wittier hoping he did not get lost this place, it was like a never-ending maze. They finally made it somewhere to walk into a large room painted red to match the rest of the building with black couches and expensive paintings. Right at the end wall was a huge set of double doors in dark wood. On the door there was a plaque  
  
**'DARIEN DE SILVA.'**  
  
Jed walked over to an identical desk as the one down stairs by a double door to talk to the small woman behind it. Unlike the last she was attractive with short brown hair cut in the latest fashion accentuated by highlighting streaks and a curvy body to match clad in a light grey suit.  
  
"Hello Mr. Whittier, having a nice morning?" She saod enthusiastically with a pleasing voice  
  
"No not particularly, thank you for asking Miss Chase. Could I please see Darien? It's important"  
  
"Let me just see." Was her reply as she pushed a button on a small machine  
  
"Mr. De Silva Mr. Whittier is here to see you," she said into the microphone just hovering above her mouth connected to an earpiece.  
  
"Well he did say it was important...should I send him in...Okay I'll do that." Taking her finger off the machine she walked to the double doors and proceeded to open one of them.  
"Mr. De Silva will see you now."  
  
"Thank you Miss Chase." Was his reply  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Jed walked into the room closely followed by Symes. He spotted Darien behind a huge desk slightly leaning over some work he was reading.  
  
"Excuse me Darien." Darien's head snapped up from his work at the sound of his name  
  
"This had better be good Jed." He said a tad irritated  
  
Darien looked at Jed who stood by the door, only when he moved to sit in the chair opposite his desk did he notice the slob Symes. _What the hell was he doing here?_  
  
"What brings you here to my humble abode?" Darien asked  
  
"Symes has something important to tell you." Informed Jed  
  
"Really, and what is that?" tilting his head slightly to Symes  
  
The fat pig just stood there looking like he wished he was somewhere else rather then here, there were visible drops of sweat was running down his face.  
  
Darien was becoming irritable he was a busy man he had no time for this  
  
"Speak, I don't have all day to waste on you."  
  
Finally grabbing some nerve he spoke, his voice horse and shaky  
  
"Sir...ah...ah...I thought you would like to know one of your night clubs has been destroyed." That caught Darien's attention and he raised an elegant eyebrow inquisitively  
  
"Which one?" he inquired  
  
"What?" Symes spluttered in fear  
  
Darien rolled his eyes in disgust it was like talking to a incompetent child  
  
"Let me repeat that, _which one of my night clubs was blown up?_"Pronouncing every word agonizingly slowly as the flush of humiliation coated Symes cheeks.  
  
Darien could not give a damn about the nightclubs. They were only opened to keep the weak night creatures out of the way and unknowingly become the decoys to for the slayers to kill keeping them constantly busy cleaning up after the useless pests instead of the real vampires. Real Vampires are the ones that could harness a great magnitude of power through years of training and absorbing of other creatures.  
  
"The...Snare...Sir." he gulped  
  
"Do you know who did it? Or do you need me to repeat that for you too."  
  
Symes looked very uncomfortable it was very obvious, beads of sweat had collected on his forehead and upper lip to stream down once the drops became too heavy.  
  
The acrid stench of fear was evident to both Darien's and Jed's sensitive sense of smell as well as the pungent smell of Symes underarms that even a normal person would detect.  
  
"No...No...Sir. I..I have no...no idea." That was suspicious  
  
Darien had appointed Symes to this particular club to report any shady business. Unless he drove off to get some junk food or was making out with someone, _correction I should __say 'something'_, Darien thought with a snigger he should at least have seen something, any thing to give a clue.  
  
Darien made the decision to take a peek in Symes mind. He indicated to Jed what he was going to do and to follow him as he went.  
  
They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, he didn't don't know if that's true but he did know the eyes are the windows to the mind, so making eye contact he travelled through his pupil and the lens, into his Symes retina.  
  
From there he moved down the optic nerve into the mind. Darien probed into Symes exterior thoughts there was nothing of value there. Moving deeper into his mind he was stopped by Symes subconscious mental walls.  
  
People have mental walls, some strong others weak, Symes was weak physically as he was mentally, he could easily have gotten past without even being noticed, but where's the fun in that? So he did it in the most painful way by breaking through his weak mental walls by smashing them down bit by bit.  
  
Back in the office he was aware of screaming coming from Symes who dropped to the floor  
  
Through the mental walls he was hit with full channels of thought. Darien had seen many disgusting things in his life and he could honestly say that Symes life was under one of those categories, the man lived like a pig matching his piggish features.  
  
Darien and Jed felt Symes in pain as he was rolling on the ground moaning at the destruction they were leaving.  
  
_'Good you deserve it you lazy pitiful vermin.' _And both Darien and Jed sneered inflicting more havoc in Symes mind. They were having so much fun they missed a vital clue the first time and only picked it up on the second look.  
  
It was deeply concealed right at the back of his conscience; probing deeper Darien began to break down the concealing walls.  
  
Symes was in ultimate pain screaming on the floor, blood beginning to drip from his nostrils from the pressure.  
  
Darien hated to admit it, who ever concealed this memory was strong and it took more time and energy than he anticipated to enter the memory. Finally breaking through, he began to relive the memory.  
**............  
**He was in his taxi relaxing chewing on a hot dog, he thought nothing of it when he saw a lone person exit the Snare and walk slowly down the street.  
  
That was until a terrific boom sounded across the night and the building was engulfed in flames the thought stuck him that perhaps that person had something to do with it.  
  
Following the street the person went down, he finally spotted a lone figure indicating for a ride. Darien felt Symes lust for her as he realized the person was a woman.  
  
A woman with short, spiky, electric blue hair. She wore a tight metallic tank top stretched tightly across her breasts and jeans covered in rips up the thighs matching the denim jacket that was tapered around the waist to fall just shy of the knee.  
  
He did not recognize the woman as she had dark sunglasses on, but underneath he could just make out large eyes heavily lined with kohl, her skin was very pale, emphasized by her dark blue lips. Overall she seemed a very attractive person.  
  
"Where to honey." Symes said, he could see annoyance in the way her lips pursed at that comment  
  
"5th Ave." was all she said in a cold voice.  
  
Darien watched her through the mirror; her face was blank, showing no emotion.  
  
"Here's the place. That will be $28.50." Symes said as he spun round to look at her exit the taxi. Before leaving she leaned just before the open window to make eye contact with Symes, a second later they felt his brain began to slow down and weaken as she began to hide his memory.  
  
Spinning on her heel she walked away as he felt Symes mind snap back into focus, moments ago forgotten as he drove to the Snare only to find the place on fire and swarming with fire trucks.

**............  
**Leaving Symes mind Darien sat down in his chair. This woman was a slayer, he was sure of it and she seemed powerful, very powerful too powerful.  
  
She may be a threat, he needed to find out who she was, he knew from the memory she possibly lived round 5th Ave, but there were thousands of apartments there. Putting himself in the boots of the slayer he came to the conclusion that if he was a slayer he would use this plan again, but the question was where?  
  
"Darien do you think this woman's a slayer?"  
  
"Yes there's no doubt about it but..." he said trailing off "She seems different."  
  
"You got that feeling too? How come she feels so different?" Jed was bewildered he had never felt the vibes this woman gave off  
  
"I don't know, but she is defiantly not a normal slayer, her mind control was very strong, too strong for your average human."  
  
"But Darien is she even human? I got the distinct impression that she was superior to a human."  
  
"No I think she's human, we'll get Ray to ask the great fires surely it would know what type of human sh..." Darien's speech was interrupted by a long moan of pain.  
  
They turned in their seats to look at the forgotten lump of fat. With a sigh Darien pushed the button on his desk.  
  
"Miss Chase can you please call security. I have some rubbish to be removed."  
  
"Can do Mr. De Silva, just wait a sec." came her voice  
  
No sooner had he removed his finger from the button the doors opened and two bulky men walked in. Indicating to the lump on the floor they picked him up from under his sweaty arms and hauled him out.  
  
Just before they exited the door Darien sent a mind message to Symes.  
  
_'Good work Symes, expect a bonus on your pay. Make sure you start work at the usual time tomorrow or you can consider you bonus and pay removed. Chao.'  
  
_"So Darien do you think she'll attack again?" inquired Jed  
  
"I think there's a very good chance considering she did a good job at concealing herself, excluding Symes. I'd say she might even try again tonight. She's probably real proud about the destroying of the Snare, she might even want to add more clubs to her list to brag about."  
  
"Yeah, but even if she did attack again which club would it be? There's thousands of Nightclubs full of Vampires in New York."  
  
"Well it's a matter of figuring out her trend."  
  
"What the hell does a trend have to do with it?" Jed questioned  
  
"Jed, what was the biggest Vampire nightclub?"  
  
"I guess it was the....Snare?..." pausing he got Darien's idea "Ah now I see what your getting at, she attacked one of the biggest nightclubs so you think she's going to target another large club, which is..."  
  
"Zymonic Zero. I'm positive that's where she will go next, it's just about the same size as the Snare."  
  
"So let me guess your plan is to get someone to go to the club, keep and eye out until they see her then kill her?" Jed said with a twinkle in his eye  
  
"Close, very close. Jed you will go to the club with Zach and keep and eye out for her, except I want you to capture and bring her here; _unharmed_. I want to know who she is and what she is, then we'll torture her for all the extermination she has done to our kind."  
  
"Well then, I'd best go and inform Zach of our plans." Jed standing up and walking out the door.  
  
Darien sat at his desk, maybe he shouldn't destroy her after all she could be a very powerful ally and if she refused he would destroy her, simple as that.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Serena woke up the next morning felling refreshed from last nights events, must be still running on adrenaline she thought. Walking to her French doors she flung them open to let the air and light come streaming into her room, standing out on balcony she looked at the Saturday morning traffic zooming past as she recalled last nights events.  
  
She was pretty proud of her job not being arrogant or any thing, the fact is not many slayers would have been able to pull that plan off. Walking into Vampire territory was a dangerous thing to do.  
  
Moving back into her bedroom she pulled on a robe and made her way out into her kitchen.  
  
"Ames what do you want for breakfast?" She yelled down the hall but her question was remained unanswered, _she still not back? Where was she? _She questioned.  
  
_Obviously she's still having a great time some where_. With sigh she looked at the clock on the wall 8:22.  
  
It worried Serena that Amy was still not back, for other people they would say she was paranoid and Amy was just sleeping off a hang over at her boyfriends, simple.  
  
Serena however knowing what the night was filled with, it was no wonder she was worried.  
  
"I'll give her another 10 minutes to get back or else I'll phone her." She murmured knowing how annoying it was to get phoned still on her date when Amy got worried.  
  
Thoughts of Amy in a ditch some where all her blood drained out flickered across her mind creating more doubt.  
  
"Get over it Serena, Amy's is safe probably having a good time where ever she is." She chided her self.  
  
Opening the fridge she pulled out some eggs, milk, flour, sugar and a bowl. She cracked a couple eggs and poured the milk into the bowl whisking it into a light yellow solution.  
  
Sifting the flour and sugar into a bowl she proceeded in adding the liquid ingredients to the dry ingredients until everything had created some smooth pancake mix.  
  
Serena stuck a frying pan on her ceramic top stove and spooned the mixture into it. As she worked she muttered to herself about how to lecture Amy for being out so long and worrying her to death.  
  
"Amy what the hell were you thinking being out there so long, you scared me to death." Then predicting what she would say  
  
'But Serena your always out late.'  
  
She added to her speech " Yes but I'm experienced at being out, and besides what would any one want with a blond bimbo like my self when they could have the girl who could win the 'Cutsie competition for the universe'?"  
  
Yes that sounded right. When Amy comes back she would lecture her into some sense.  
  
Finishing her pancakes she looked at them proudly, it looked as if there were a thousand of them all steaming piled high on a plate.  
  
She was allowed to be proud of one more thing this morning considering if you had met Serena five years ago and asked her to make you a cream coffee she would probably burn the water and stick facial cream in being so inexperience at cooking.  
  
Good thing she met Lita, she was a pro at cooking. She taught Serena everything she needed to know on cooking, but that still didn't make Serena any good at it, she can only make the basics and simple recipes otherwise she's very liable to stuff it up.  
  
Catching a glimpse of the time on the oven clock, she shrieked it was 8:55 and still Amy was not home, sprinting to the phone she dialled Amy's mobile number  
  
_one ring  
  
two rings  
  
three rings  
  
_Yet Amy still was not picking up.  
  
That was until she heard from her lounge the soft music of wind chimes. Amy's ring tone, instantly she felt relieved _Amy must be back_. Putting down the receiver she walked to the lounge to express her disapproval only to discover - no one was there.  
  
_Amy was back? but then where the hell was she? _That's when she noticed Amy's flip phone resting upon the glass top coffee table.  
  
She had forgotten her phone.  
  
A human mistake, it was not Amy's fault, there was no reason to lose it, Amy's probably still safe and happy at Gregs.  
  
She thought to her self, but unlike the first time it did not reassure her and before she could stop herself panic took over and she was screaming out her frustrations to an invisible nobody.  
  
**"WHOLY COW she forgot her phone! What the hell was she thinking In New York with NO phone!!! What the hell were you thinking Amy!?!?!?! How can I know if your safe if you don't carry your ph..."** she was interrupted by an equally loud voice  
  
**"Don't get your knickers in a twist Serena!" **Yelled Amy coming into view as she battled to get her key loose from the lock in the front door, she looked tired but happy  
  
"I'm back, I'm so sorry Sere I was so excited last night I forgot my phone, forgive me?" She said smiling tentatively with a puppy dog look in her eyes that she knew Serena could not resist.  
  
Sighing and rolling her eyes with she went over to Amy and much to the surprise of Amy she swept her into a hug and almost cried with relief.  
  
Amy looked bewildered _why the hell was Serena acting so emotional?  
  
_But like Serena had said many times before, they don't know how dangerous the streets of New York are especially at night. Serena had lost a lot of people to the night and she didn't know how she would take it if Amy died.  
  
Serena practiced lecture went flying out the window as she went soft on Amy. _Damn I'm so weak when it comes to punishing her.  
_  
"Amy promise me in the future you'll tell me where you go, you scared the _s- h-i-t _out of me." Dragging out the shit part.  
  
Amy looked at Serena, it was not often Serena swore she often said  
  
_'Swearing is a low class thing to do, ladies never swear' and here she was swearing. Wow she must have really worried her._  
  
Controlling herself Serena unlatched from Amy "Okay Ames ya hungry? I made us some breakfast, I bet you are after last night," giving her a nudge and Amy began to blush  
  
"You have to tell me _everything_."  
  
"Everything?" She winced  
  
"_Every thing_, you owe it to me for aging me ten years from worry."  
  
..............................................................................  
  
"Sere you've really out done your self." Amy said patting her stomach to show how full she was.  
  
"Thanks Ames. Sooo" I said slowly "WhaddidyadowithGreglastnight?" Saying so fast it was like a blur  
  
"Sere you've got to talk slower, I can't understand a single word you're saying."  
  
Calming my breath I said slower "What did you do with Greg last night?"  
  
Amy blushed "Well last night we went to that flash restaurant 'The Bellisima' and had dinner with Lita and Ken." She stopped taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah and _then_." I prompted Amy's blush intensified as she reminisced on last night's events  
  
"Then we went to Greg's place and he said he loved me." Amy's eyes glazed over with love.  
  
"_Ah ha_" I said, I might seem cold, but I'm really happy for her it's just I'm not a romantic like she is and to me it sounds a bit corny.  
  
"Then what?" I asked  
  
"We made love."  
  
Such a simple statement that I dropped out of my seat, so Amy had done it with him, big deal that was nothing to get excited about, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't supress the feeling as jealousy reared her ugly head.  
  
..............................................................................

**_Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I don't have enough time to mention you all, so please forgive me, I will mention you later._**

**_Check out my new RK fic 'Blood Guilt' about Aoshi and Misao_**

_**Iona **_

© Lady Isis 2004-05-15


	5. Trouble!

_**  
  
.............................................................................. **_

By: Lady Isis  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and most probably never will, I only use the characters to write fictional stories. However the story line for Cursed Blood belongs to me.

..............................................................................  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trouble  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Jed sat on a bar stool taking a sip of alcohol slowly, Zach was out on the dance floor trying to dance as they waited for the slayer to come, they had been there since seven and were beginning to tire from all the flirtatious woman and the loud music.  
  
Their waiting was paid off near midnight as they were about to give up when something caught Jed eye.  
  
It was a lone person entering the club, she had the look of an innocent catholic school girl with a few differences, her hair was bright pink and ran down her mid back matching the light pink blouse and the pleated skirt she was wearing.  
  
Somehow she had made the look very sexy. The blouse was form fitting and double zipped the first zip on the verge of breaking the modest mark and the second was just under the chest exposing her flat smooth stomach. The school girl pleated skirt in pink tartan covered less than a quarter of her long legs which were adorned in knee-high hot pink vinyl boots complimenting her knee length tapered jacket.  
  
Jed knew that was the slayer  
  
_'Zach that's the girl the one in pink, lets get this over with like we said in the plan'_ he said telepathically as he watched Zach from the corner of his eye who discretely nodded in agreement.  
  
Jed could not wait to capture the girl and get out of here all these pathetic Vampires sickened him. The slayer joined in on the dancing drawing attention and sending lust through the bodies of the people surrounding her so in about a millisecond she was snapped up by a scrawny looking vampire with mousy hair to dance.  
  
As they watched she danced with many partners swinging her hips and laughing, she was infectious and people were beginning to fight over her. She giggled at the group of admirers looking as if she really was having a good time but it was all a façade from her outfit to her excellent acting skills only Jed and Zach knew.  
  
**..............................................................................**

When I first walked in the nightclub I was swarmed by a whole multitude of freaks that wanted dance, and being such a nice person I went willingly. I moved round the room from partner to partner using them as a disguise to drop all my presents in the club.  
  
I notice uncomfortably there was a force here that was unusually strong for a vampire at a crap nightclub like this one. I could not locate the source but it was definitely creeping me out. I would have left, but my pride was getting the better of me.  
  
I wanted to impress my fellow slayers, one night club destroyed over the weekend was impressive, but think of two night clubs destroyed so I decided to go through with my mission.  
  
"Whisky Sour" was all I said to the attendant in the bar as I stepped off the dance floor  
  
Handing him my change I seated myself on one of the cold barstools which had seen better days and began to sip my drink. My attention was caught by a man sitting on the other side of the bar, not because he was handsome, the thing that made me feel uncomfortable was the fact the guy was staring at me.  
  
It was obvious because the disco lights reflected in his eyes in my direction. It was not the usual lustful stare I get from guys but a stare that seemed to say I-know- some-thing-you-don't-know kind of stare. I forced my self to look at the wall in front of me.  
  
_'Jeez Sere you just being paranoid'_ was all I told myself  
  
_'He's probably drunk out of his little mind'_ yet still I could not shake the feeling  
  
_Lets just get this over and done with, then I can go home_. I tried to get a look at his face but it was obscured by the cheap laser lights, lets just hope he couldn't see mine.  
  
Under the table I was working as fast as I could trying to concentrate on connecting the main bomb and taking tiniest sips of my drink to look normal.  
  
"Ah miss....'' I snapped my head up to look at the attendant who was speaking to me.  
  
"This is a drink from the man over there." passing me a glass of red wine indicating to Mr. I-know-something-you-don't-know.  
  
I raised the glass to thank the guy and took a large sip from the glass, then after two seconds lifted my whisky sour and discreetly injected the wine into my drink.  
  
What? You'd actually think I would drink it? I'm not stupid or naïve okay scratch the last one maybe I am a little naïve, but I'm defiantly not stupid enough to drink it, for all I know he could have spiked it and made me fall asleep, then raped me or something besides I hate red wine it reminds me too much like blood.  
  
It made me even more edgy about the man. My body was screaming for me to get out of there but I knew that if I had let it win I would probably made a real fool of myself by screaming and hightailing it outta there.  
  
When the bomb was finally connected which felt like it took a couple of hours I prudently slipped of the bar stool and slowly pushed my way through the ever increasing crowd that was beginning to feel (and smell) like I was in a sardine can.  
  
Finally getting through the doors I glared behind me at the dancing people I swear at least dozen different people slapped, stroked or rubbed my butt while walking through.  
  
"Just one more thing to do and I can go home, just one more thing then you can stop for a double sundae" I mumbled to motivate myself. Stealthily I made my way across the street to a dark alley I had spotted and walked in to hide.  
  
"Double sundae here I come!" I said out loud gleefully as I hit the detonation button.  
  
Alas obviously something must have gone wrong for the when the best part of the night didn't blow up... It really pissed me off, I had got my ass down here and had it felt and touched I might add to blow the little vamps out their socks and the stupid bomb did not go off.  
  
"Crap, damn,..." I said as I threw a tantrum, real mature I know but I was really annoyed "damn, shi..."  
  
I didn't get to finish my string of inappropriate words for a lady because a strong arm curled round my throat making it difficult to breathe and another around my waist crushing me into a body that felt like concrete.  
  
"Now, now...that's no way for a young lady to talk, you should be ashamed." Was all I herd as the person whispered in my ear.  
  
I tried to get a look at my captor from the corner of my eye but I couldn't though I was pretty sure he was that vamp creep from the bar.  
  
The only thing that was running through my mind was I needed to get out of this hold before I lost consciousness, I didn't want to imagine what he could do to me I'd be at his mercy.  
  
I struggled in an effort to get free but only succeeded in making him tighten his hold on me. _Right this is not working time for a new strategy.  
_  
I let my body go limp in his arms as if unconscious, at first I felt him tighten is surprise than loosen to my advantage. I brought my legs above my waist to swing them down knocking my captor off balance causing him to stumble forward just enough so my heels planted on the wall.  
  
Using all my strength I kicked off the wall with plenty of power to send the vamp with me in his arms flying across the narrow width of the alley to slam into the opposite wall.  
  
On impact all his air was winded out of his lungs in a large whoosh passing my ear as his head cracked against the wall, I bought my elbows forwards slamming them into his stomach earning a satisfactory grunt and the snap of ribs.  
  
This action loosened his arms surrounding me enough to push through and run.  
  
Which I did...however. Obviously this vampire was the strong force in the nightclub I felt cause he healed pretty fast, so fast in fact that in less than two seconds I was zooming to the furthest wall of the alley away from the street, deeper into the maze of alleys.  
  
My right shoulder made contact with the wall. I've never seen stars fly around people's heads like in cartoons and I scoffed at people who said it, but today...huh...I could see those stars.  
  
I slid down the wall to the ground but my backside never got to meet the floor as the strong hand clamped on my throat squeezing on my windpipe.  
  
The vampire lifted me off the floor about a foot to meet his face, the rough mortar on the walls scraped my back even though I still had my jacket on.  
  
It was Mr. I-know-some-thing-you-don't-know I could just tell. He was very good looking, dark blond hair cut short, straight teeth, perfect bone structure and I could all ready tell he had a great body as his hard chest pinned me to the wall.  
  
I couldn't help think back to the other night when I wished some vampires looked like Angle now I was beginning to regret ever thinking that.  
  
To my delight I did notice his blond hair looked tousled and his teeth were stained with his own blood from my fighting.  
  
Snapping out of my thoughts about how handsome he looked I concentrated on a much urgent matter.  
  
There was just the small fact that he was killing me that took up most of my attention. The pain in my body was intense and it was not getting any better by his strangling arm and wrist pushing uncomfortably on a broken collarbone.  
  
I curled my left hand around his wrist in an attempt to try and dislodge it from my neck, I would have used two hands but my right arm was conveniently dislocated from the shoulder down from breaking the impact of my run in with the wall, but I was lucky it could have been worse.  
  
I struggled to get loosed trying to kick him all of which was futile, I did however succeed in getting an unwanted punch across my left cheek making my head spin and my tongue taste my own blood.  
  
_I have...to...get...out...of...here_. That's what my mind was telling my body. Harder than it looks.  
  
There was only one plan formulated in my mind, I spat all the blood and saliva collecting in my mouth into his face, he turned his head away in disgusted and brought his free arm up to wipe the blood off his face with his sleeve.  
  
Slightly distracted his hand loosened on my throat giving me just enough freedom to pull my head back as far as I could exposing my throat, a dangerous thing to do in front of a very pissed vampire but either die or die trying, hard choice.  
  
I'm not going to die without leaving an impression so when he turned to face me again his lips were curled away from his teeth in anger revealing his elongated fangs ready to bite me, I brought my head down hard and fast smashing my fore head into his nose feeling it collapse under my momentum, just as I planned he staggered back slightly but still didn't letting go.  
  
_Jeez he's so persistent to have me for dinner, I would have given up by now,_ but it did release his chest pin. With his chest gone I grabbed the silver tipped stake tucked into my belt (yep that's what the long coat is for to conceal all my weapons) and plunged it un-aimed into his stomach.  
  
As the stake entered his stomach he howled especially when the silver began to burn into his flesh, I felt his warm blood on my skin and its intoxicating smell enter my nose making my mouth water to taste it. I was horrified at my train of thought, _what's happening to me?  
_  
Drawing back he collapsed onto all fours gasping over in pain, the only thing I had done to cause him true pain.  
  
He was in enough pain but I needed more time so I drew my vinyl pink boot back kicking him squarely in the back of the head efficiently knocking him out. I knew it would not be too long before he regained consciousness, as a strong vampire he would heal quickly and be back up in a few minutes to resume the chase.  
  
Drawing another stake I prepared to for the kill that was until I sensed another vampire advancing at a fast pace, I groaned debating to finish what I had started. I resisted the urge to kill him using the time to run down a branching alley.  
  
Being a genius under the circumstances I choose the alley with a dead end. _Stupid me, stupid, stupid me, why did I have to choose this alley_ damn I didn't have enough time to change alleys so I crouched behind a big dented dumpster blocking my nose at the stench.  
  
_Haven't they ever emptied it before? Why was I complaining about the stench of a garbage bin? This might be the last thing I see before I die_ as I detected the new vampire was just as strong as the last.  
  
Crap I was beginning to panic. I might be able to just barely beat one strong Vamp but I know I can't beat two.  
  
My hope of survival was growing thinner by the moment I needed time. I needed to us my skill as a witch to help get out of this one.  
  
Using my index finger I began to draw the witch runes of protection and concealment, closing my eyes I focused on becoming invisible.  
  
In Wicca we do make magic but not that type of magic that when you wave your fingers _'poof' _what ever you wish for comes true, our magic is increased by hard work and study.  
  
So I guess the word 'invisible' is not the correct term, how about less noticeable. Any way I began to concentrate on becoming 'unnoticeable' by slipping into the fabric of reality. It's risky, I know if I cause one ripple the fabric I could be sensed but I need the time.  
  
Once I had focused and was sure I was safe enough I stretched my useless dislocated arm between my knees till it was taunt and pushed my shoulder violently back to knock the upper arm back into its socket. I winced at the pain but did nothing else I couldn't waste my time feeling sorry for myself.  
  
After fixing my arm I began to wipe my mind clear of every thought and concentrated on my plan, not easy in my situation.  
  
Through my mind I began to weave an image of a cat focusing on its sleekness, speed and agility. Now for the hardest part of the plan I began to will myself to become one.  
  
_'Bloody Hell'_ was all I could say, even though I had done this a couple of times I never got used to the pain. It was worse than the dislocated shoulder, broken collarbone and broken rib combined.  
  
Let me give you a description of the pain, it feels like every cell, every muscle, every tendon, every bone was being ripped apart and refitted. I felt my bones shorten and lengthen into a cat's body as the fur rupture out of my skin and the cat instincts kick in. Standing up from the ground where I was lying I used my four legs to walk out of my clothes.  
  
What I had just done was shape shifted.  
  
Now people when they find out what I can do they always ask ' why don't you always change?' or ' why don't you just change instead of disguising yourself with clothes and wigs?' so let me just clarify this for you.  
  
1. It is the most painful thing that ever happened and probably will ever happen to me because of all the stretching, contracting and enlarging of my own body to form another's

2. And the next day you wake up with the biggest hang over and I'm not kidding, in my opinion it's just not worth the pain.  
  
Good thing I didn't waste any time for as soon as I was finished transforming a new vampire jumped in blocking the entrance to the alley.  
  
This one was shorter and more slender looking. He had a handsome face like the other but in a different way; he looked more delicate especially with his long pale blond hair casually tied back from his face revealing stunning bright blue eyes. Wow I came across two 'Angle's' today I seriously gotta be careful for what I wished for.  
  
As a cat I had no trouble getting past him I just ran through his legs and out into the main alley where I noticed the other vampire a few feet to the left leaning heavily against the wall holding his stomach, so I took the right. This time in my favour as it ran onto a street and from there I ran like there was no tomorrow straight back to my apartment complex.  
  
**..............................................................................**  
  
In the lobby I saw the chubby cleaning lady trundle her trolley into the elevator and I joined her sliding in just as the doors closed. The woman didn't even notice me so when she got to the floor she wanted I streaked out and down the two flights of stairs that separated this floor from mine.  
  
Every thing was working till I got to the apartment door.  
  
Cats can't reach, cats don't have thumbs, cats can't open doors and I was not going de-transform  
  
a). because I was naked and  
  
b) I had no key so we were back to square one.  
  
Running up and down the hall to find a different way, the perfect opportunity came when the old lady three apartments down opened her door to get the newspaper letting me streaked in, and once in her apartment I could have kissed the old lady for leaving her balcony door open. My luck was finally getting better, but very slowly.  
  
Jumping onto the wide railings of the balcony I looked around at my surroundings, and noticed that around every floor just under the windows was a decorative ridge jutting out from the building, which gave enough room for a skinny cat to walk on. Being as careful as possible I slowly inched my way to my apartment feeling the night's breeze ruffle my blonde coat.  
  
I made the mistake of looking down at all the hooting traffic with their blazing lights as they zoomed up and down the streets. Piece of advice NEVER look down. I know cats have nine lives, but I don't think nine lives would save me if I fell, it was a long way down.  
  
Getting to the first balcony of my apartment, which happened to be mine, I jumped off the rail intending to land on the cream tiles, but my cat legs turned to jelly as they made contact and I sprawled rolling ungracefully across the ground. However on the bright side I had finally made it to my bedroom so the only thing standing between me and my destination was the French doors. However now we have the problem ' Cats can't open doors', giving me no choice but to de-transform.  
  
Pain, pain, PAIN rocked my mind and body as I changed back into my true form. Flexing my pink fingers in front of my vision I made sure I was Serena again by bringing them to my face to verify if every thing was the same and to my surprise I found hot trails of tears coursing down my cheeks. It wasn't often that I would cry, but I guess today was an exception from the shocks I had received of having my butt kicked by some strong vampires, being chased around dingy alleys, having to change my form to escape and balancing high on a buildings. What else could go wrong?  
  
Never say that word for the next problem came, the door was locked. _Why did I have lock it, its not like any one would scale the building to climb onto my balcony._ _From now on, I'm leaving that door open_. Looking around I spotted the small trowel which I used to weed my pot plants and smashed it into one of the small panes of glass that divided the door up.  
  
I winced at the sound _lets hope Amy's not in_ I think Amy would find it highly suspicious if she found me on the balcony in the nude trying to brake into my own bedroom. Putting my hand through the broken window I pulled the door handle to open the door from the inside and staggered into the room not even bothering to close the door. From there I just collapsed on the bed wrapping myself into the blankets and silently sobbed till I fell asleep.  
  
**_.............................................................................._**  
  
"Send them in." was all Darien said into the answering machine. Soon after the doors bust open to reveal a full handed Zach holding a bundle of pink cloth and supporting an injured Jed. Zach dropped the pile of clothes on his desk in front of Darien and sat in the chair next to Jed.  
  
"I think some ones meant to be wearing these clothes." He said slightly amused.  
  
"Oh shut up Darien, this is no time for your mocks, the _bitch_ out did us." Jed snapped  
  
"What do you mean?" Dropping into seriousness  
  
**"She's fucking stronger than we thought!" **he yelled as he ran his fingers though his hair  
  
"Hey calm down Jed." Said Zach  
  
**"I'd like to see you calm down when you've been stabbed by a stake, a _fucking stake_ with _fucking silver_!"**  
  
And with that he threw the blood stained stake onto the table which skidded across its slippery surface only stopping as it hit the clothes.  
  
**"She's _not _human, she's _not _fucking human!"** exclaimed Jed  
  
"Oh and what makes you say that?" Darien asked in his usual drawl  
  
"She...she..." Jed stumbled  
  
"What he's trying to say is she kicked his ass." He was rewarded with a large growl  
  
"I didn't see you do too much probably examining some hooker in that club to write a book called ' _The mysteries of a hooker...revealed_ ' besides I underestimated her."  
  
"Jed I was only winding you up and no I was not writing a book. I was disarming that bomb which was harder than it looked, its modern components made it difficult to interfere with the inner structure." Sounding annoyed then added "What I really mean is she's not what she seems."  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Darien inquired  
  
"It seems our little vampire slayer is more than a simple human she's has the ability to shape shift. We had her cornered when she turned into a cat and escaped." Zach finished  
  
"But if she's a shape shifter..." Darien trailed  
  
"Exactly, she may not be who we see her as, for all we know she could be a he." Zach finished  
  
"Oh I don't think so," Jed and Zach were so wrapped up in their business they didn't even notice Ray sitting in the shadows of a corner. Discarding her notebook she walked over the desk.  
  
"Hello love" Jed softened but she didn't answer snubbing him.  
  
His anger spiked how dare the love of his life ignore him especially when he was injured.  
  
"What makes you so sure, been talking with any _'great fires'_ lately." Darien said he always mocked Ray's ability to talk to the fires, saying predicting was often untrue.  
  
"No, you can call it a woman's intuition..." she paused slightly "and her fashion sense."  
  
She picked up bra from one of the straps it was pearly white with girlie pink lace trimmings.  
  
"See this...this is exclusively made lingerie set, only a _'woman' _would have her lingerie specially made...and most probably a young woman would have this design."  
  
Indicating to the matching panties in the style of provocative little shorts.  
  
"What else can you tell us Ray?" Darien asked  
  
Sifting through the clothes she added "I think she is most defiantly a young woman maybe...uh 20 or at most 30 years old, could be a varsity student, but then...these clothes..." she trailed  
  
"Jimmy Choos..." lifting the boots  
  
"Christian Dior..."re-piling the mass of pink clothes "There all have brands suggesting..." and again she trailed off  
  
"Suggesting what?" Zach asked slightly pissed that Ray was figuring it out and not him, he was the one with the high IQ levels  
  
"That maybe she's not a student, possibly a successful business woman?" She finished  
  
"So from your information we can say: 1) she's young, 2) she's rich and 3) she had her underwear specially made. So we can scale it down to...oh...ah...about a million woman. Know any thing else you would like to share about her, like what hobbies she has when she's not slaying?" Mocked Jed trying to hurt her for her previous snubbing  
  
"Or what her favourite food is?" Zach mocked  
  
"Or if she has freckles?" Finished Darien sarcastically  
  
"Fine be that way, you guys can take my help and screw yourselves!" With that Ray stormed to the exit of the room.  
  
"Aww Ray we were only having some fun!" With one final glare at the group she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Now look what you guys have done, do you have any idea what that woman's like when she's angry?"  
  
"Hey you were the one who started it." Zach pointed out "and besides Darien had to live with her." Zach shuddering at the thought  
  
"Shut up Zach, jeez can't I say anything without you correcting me?"  
  
"Hey I'm just stating the facts."  
  
Darien suddenly irritated by the quarrelling interrupted "Stop you're bickering, I have some files to read, but I want you two to investigate the _'girl'_ if Rays correct."  
  
"Uh-uh I'm not going near the bitch. Get someone else." Jed interrupted  
  
"What's wrong little Jedi-wedy" Zach cooed "Scared you'll get your ass beaten by a _GIRL _again?"  
  
Zach's laughter was cut off when Jed tackled him to the floor and stuck him in a head lock.  
  
"That's going to take a lot of time to fix." He hissed in his ear.  
  
**_.............................................................................._**  
  
Jed stumbled to his office his stake injury causing much pain, it wasn't to much the wood in the stake but its silver tip that had reacted violently with his skin causing it to swell and not heal, it would take at least another few days to fully heal.  
  
All the way to his office he mumbled "Stupid bitch, I'll get her back one day."  
  
He swung the door open to reveal an angry looking Ray, she sat on his desk the knee length tailored skirt she was wearing riding high on her crossed legs as her violet eyes closed to vicious slits as he entered the room.  
  
"Ray babe, I'm sorry what guys and I said, honest, please forgive me?" he asked putting on his best puppy dog face and to his surprise her angered expression increased, her lips curled away from her teeth in an angry sneer.  
  
She was totally irresistible and Jed walked over to her for a bit of fun.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" she hissed, he hesitated before taking another step  
  
"I'm warning you!" in that deadly cold and calm voice, something both Darien and her had inherited.  
  
He stopped "What have I done? **NOTHING!"** He was loosing his temper but Ray scoffed  
  
"What have you done? I'll tell you..." she yelled" _'I'll take you some where special'_ **Ring any bells??!?!!** " she mimicked  
  
He groaned..._dinner_ "Oh god Ray, I'm sorry I forgot."  
  
**"Too right you did!"**  
  
**"Why are you so angry!"** he exclaimed  
  
With that she picked up his day planner and flicked though it  
  
"Hmm, lets see...ah...Saturday..._business report for CEO meeting_...blah, blah, blah..._Catch the Slayer_...hmmm but were is the _'date with Ray' _?" she flicked through pages fast and roughly  
  
"Or how about last Thursday..._'Jed why don't we go to lunch together_?..."  
  
Than in a fake deep voice she drawled " _'Sorry babe, I have a meeting with Darien'_...**you couldn't even spare a few minutes of your time!** Jed answer me truthfully, do you see me as some kind of joke, **a fucking partner, WHAT?"**  
  
Jed drew back in shock, Ray was every thing to him they were two parts of a whole, and he loved her more than existence.  
  
"God Ray... where'd that come from? You know I love you"  
  
**"LIAR, if you loved me you would have turned up. You made me look like a fool...AGAIN!"** Emphasizing words.  
  
Tears beginning to form in her eyes but she paused to recollected her calm manner  
  
"Your driver came and picked me up, he took me to the restaurant...every thing was going perfect...**and you didn't turn up, I waited a whole hour for you and you never turned up!"** she screamed  
  
**"You lied and your still lying, you don't love me..."** pausing  
  
**"You love your work, you'd rather love Darien than me, DARIEN THIS, DARIEN THAT!!! I'M SICK OF IT!"** and with that she threw the heavy leather book at him which he easily dodged causing it to instead thud into the wall behind him. Turning around he looked at where it crashed into the wall noticing there was a large dent and severely chipped paint from her throw.  
  
"Oops, look what I did should I get some tools and clean it up, better yet why don't become your private cleaning lady?" she asked sarcastically, calming down a bit she added  
  
"Jed, do you really think that low of me?" she finished weakly  
  
"Ray how _dare_ you think that...you're my _world_...my _life,_ please forgive me...? Please." He ran up to her and enfolded her within his arms where she began to sob.  
  
"No, ..._sniff_ ... I won't forgive you..._sniff_ ...you've taken this too far ..._sniff_ you can't even spare me two minutes of your time, I have to practically set an appointment to see you, like I'm some _client_." She said in a strained whisper, placing her hands on his chest she pushed him away clambering off the desk making her way to the door.  
  
"No Ray...please don't do this." Jed whined grabbing her upper arm.  
  
Ray turned slowly around so that purple eyes looked into his steel blue ones, he could see the bloody tears of hurt running down her flawless cheeks and the pain in her eyes made him just want to grab that stake and kill himself.  
  
"Sorry, its to late, _**Its over**_!" ripping her arm from his grip and stalking out the door.  
  
"Aww god what have I done?" Jed questioned, he felt too exhausted to go after her so he slumped in his chair and dropped his head in his hands to cry, not from the pain he felt from his injuries, but the pain of loosing Ray.  
  
**..............................................................................**  
  
Ray sobbed as she stepped out the elevator onto the basement floor which was the under ground car parking area, making her way to her little red convertible clearly labelled **'RAY'** she pushed the automatic unlock button on her key ring to open the door then slipped into the tan interior of the car to lay her head on the steering wheel and let all the tears come, she mopped them up with a tissue before they stained any thing and put her car in drive.  
  
She drove down 5th Ave and down into the under ground parking of an apartment building. With one more look in her compact mirror satisfied she didn't have any blood on her face she walked into the elevator and leaned back on the glass covered walls forcing her new tears down as she made her decent up.  
  
Her heart felt broken as she let her feet led the way to the apartment she had been to only an hour or so ago, knocking on the door it was opened by a pretty little woman.  
  
The little woman looking at her new friends puffy eyes and ruffled appearance and presumed she had dumped her boyfriend.  
  
"Aww Ray." She said sympathetically "You told him?"  
  
With the small confirming nod she pulled Ray into the room settling together on the couch as the little woman comforted her friend.  
  
"Amy it was sooo...di..diffic...c...u." she stuttered  
  
"Shhh it's okay, I know."  
  
Ray was so lucky to find a friend like Amy, they had really gotten well together at the restaurant.  
  
..............................................................................  
_**FLASH BACK  
**_..............................................................................  
  
Rays head snapped up from her fidgeting hands in her lap, she'd waited at least an hour for Jed to come and have dinner and sadly Ray knew he wasn't going to show. She looked over at her surroundings, she had a private table, larger than your normal table and in front of her she had a glass of white wine bubbling away.  
  
What had caught her attention was a couple having trouble at the main desk with the manager. Feeling slight remorse for the happy couple she went over to the desk.  
  
"_Look Sir_ I made a reservation this afternoon for this place, you can't just turn us down!" the man said hotly  
  
"I'm sorry we can't fit you in." not sounding sorry at all  
  
"Excuse me," they all looked at her " would you like to have my table."  
  
"But Miss Ray you haven't even had dinner..." she raised her hand to silence him  
  
"Obviously my date is not going to turn up and I would not want to waste space. I'll just grab my coat and leave." She sighed  
  
"Oh no Miss, if you wouldn't mind, would you have dinner with us." Asked the little woman tentatively  
  
"No... I wouldn't want to intrude." Ray replied  
  
"Of course not, you know what they say..._' the more the merrier'_ " the little blue headed woman said, her eyes pleading for her to stay.  
  
"Well if your sure..."Ray asked looking over to the man  
  
"Oh please, be my guests, it's not every day I would get to dine with two beautiful ladies." Holding out both arms so he could escort a lady on each side.  
  
Sitting down Ray asked "What should I call you?"  
  
"Well my names Amy Anderson and this is Greg Peterson."  
  
"My names Ray and I'm pleased to meet both of you."  
  
From dinner they had gone to a bar and had more to drink while they talk about each other.  
  
Greg and Amy worked at the hospital as doctors, that's where they met each other. After that they had gone to Amy's apartment and when Greg left they had a real girl to girl talk.  
  
Ray had found it remarkably easy to give Amy a short summary of her life though she had deliberately excluded the fact she was a vampire.  
  
Amy was the one who suggested that she should finish it with Jed, at first she was shocked, she never though of about that but Amy said there was no point in staying with someone who did not fully appreciate and respect her.  
  
..............................................................................  
_**END OF FLASHBACK**_   
..............................................................................  
  
"Ray he'll come begging for you to come back when he realizes what he has lost." Reassured Amy  
  
"Yes, I'm tired of being second best to his job...but Amy...I'm gonna have to quit my job I just can't stand to see him at the moment and I'll need to get a new apartment."  
  
"I understand...hey how about you come and stay here with Sere and I, we've got an extra room connected to Sere's bathroom." She paused before adding enthusiastically "We can become room mates!"  
  
"You'd...you'd let me" becoming all teary again "and your room mate won't mind?"  
  
"Of course we'd let you, you're my friend." The word friend made Ray feel so special "And Sere won't mind. I wish you could meet her, but it seems she's either: away, asleep or eating."  
  
Ray felt a warmth form within her chest, someone wanted her and together they would build her a new life.  
  
"Let me show you your room." Going down the hall they opened the furthest door down the hall, inside it was a nice room, not huge or any thing but not small either.  
  
The walls were painted a stark white and there was no furniture except for the occasional junk.  
  
"Sorry it doesn't look to good yet but I'm sure you can decorate it and if you want you can get Sere to help she's good at things like this and we can buy some furniture tomorrow."  
  
"It's perfect..." Ray said and Amy beamed at her  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it, and this is the bathroom..." opening the door to a good sized room  
  
The decorating was a very feminine style of dusky pink with rose imprints in the wallpaper. An old fashioned bath with foot claws sat next to an elegant porcelain sink equipped with crystal taps.  
  
The room reeked elegance and luxury as every rose in the wallpaper was highlighted lightly by gold, and a beautiful square gilded mirror rested above the sink. Ray had something similar in the 1920's but this one was nicer.  
  
"Serena loves atmospheres and themes, she wanted to decorate my room as a tropical island but I drew the line at that." Giggling lightly as she reminisced  
  
Opening the next door they walked into other room.  
  
Her eyes adjusted in just a moment to the darkness giving her a clear view of this room. It was about the same size as hers but this particular room radiated with peace and tranquillity.  
  
The ceiling started in black, dotted with tiny stars to fade into some different shades of reds for the rising or setting of the sun, from the reds near the bottom the colour changed into a vibrant sky blue complete clouds and birds.  
  
The sun and moon were combined so half was sun and the other half a moon resting in the centre of the reds. The furnishing of the room looked like heavy oak, there was a large dressing table with a circular mirror, a desk piled neatly with stationary and a king-sized bed with the duvet of what she thought was a Wiccan Pentacle.  
  
When Ray looked carefully at the walls she notices symbols integrated into the birds and stars she did not know exactly what they were but she had a feeling they were ancient symbols. Was her room mate more than just your average person?  
  
"Shhh Ray look." Amy said stifling a giggle knocking Ray out of her thoughts,  
  
Ray looked at the bed and saw a mass of blond hair sticking out of the covers.  
  
"Probably exhausted from all the partying she did or something." Amy said  
  
Ray frowned as she noticed the open French doors _'didn't she know how dangerous it is to leave it open. Probably not'_ she thought and moved to close it but noticed a pane of glass in the door was smashed just by the door handle.  
  
"Amy does this happen often." Pointing to the broken glass,  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and replied "Don't worry about it, there's a 99.9% chance it was Serena, she's the biggest klutz in the history of all klu..." she was interrupted by a low moan and they spun to look at the lump in bed finding it tossing and turning.  
  
"Love to know whats she's dreaming of?" Ray said to Amy who blushed.  
  
"Were going to all get along just fine." Said Amy, Ray hoped she was right.  
  
**_..............................................................................  
  
Thanks to all these people who reviewed my work,  
  
Sheba the devil whore, Yhi, Aithne3, cyjj, Meowzers, Sailorserenity2, Sarah, JenYfurY, Kayla, Megan Consoer, Kou Kepani, Naru kami, Archangel Rhapsody, Jessie the Jester, Deep Sea Siren, Alex, Lady Jellybean, Roxy Girl, Egg flavoured donut, Serenity's Angel in Heaven, emmastarz, Hopeless Dreamer 1125, Cloud 666, Care, sunprincesskate, Kasie and Starlit Worrior. I know I've missed some people so please forgive me. I've put all your comments into my SM Scrapbook.  
  
Check out my new RK fic 'Blood Guilt' about Misao and Aoshi.  
For the next chapter we should be back to where I was origionally before I pulled it off._**

© Lady Isis 2004-07-15  
  
MORAL OF THE CHAPTER: cats don't have thumbs!!


	6. Job Proposition

**_..............................................................................  
  
AUTHOR: Lady Isis  
  
RATING: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and most probably never will, I only use the characters to write fictional stories. However the story line for Cursed Blood belongs to me.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Job Proposition  
  
.............................................................................._**  
  
I awoke the next morning to the mother of all hangovers. My head was pounding with every heartbeat and my body ached. Opening my eyes I looked around at my surroundings only to squint them closed at the bright piercing light of the morning jabbing into my eye balls.  
  
"Oh" I groaned sitting up.  
  
"What did I do last night?" then managed a weak laugh that sounded like a croak as I remembered.  
  
It wasn't funny, it had hurt- just had an impulse I guess.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got wasted by a vampire." Climbing out the bed I looked down at my body I was still in the nude, I didn't even think of changing last night. I steered into my bathroom, locked the door and spun to look at my reflection in the mirror; there was bruising all over the place.  
  
"Damn vampires" I mumbled moving my hands over the injuries I gathered last night. My collarbone was much better, the bone had joined together to make a whole but was only very delicately and my shoulder was very stiff.  
  
My ribs were the worst, they did not look bad outside, only some bruising...but...it was a different story inside, they were screaming in pain.  
  
The broken rib had moved into position, but had not healed it would take at least a week before I was properly internally healed and that did not include the external part of my body so I'd still be black and blue.  
  
Fortunately being part vampire my healing capabilities are faster than humans and a bonus - no scars but still it's no where near as fast as a vampires.  
  
"Stupid, asshole vampires" I cursed as I ran a bath.  
  
Dropping in the water I chose some home made bath salts my Aunt Meredith had made of rose and vanilla scent and slowly slid into the hot frothy water feeling my body relax and the tense muscles loosen...it was...only one way to say this...HEAVEN.  
  
"Oooohh this is so good, so so gooood." And it would have been better if a certain roommate didn't choose to interrupt at that exact moment.  
  
"Sere...um I don't think you'll want to hear this but...Seiya phoned he..." at the name Seiya I dunked my head beneath the water. Its not that I don't like him its just all he talks about is work, work, WORK!  
  
Seriously that guy had no social life. Sounds like some slayer I know huh? I tried to persuade my self that I'd heard wrong, lets hope.  
  
When my oxygen supply ran low I raised my head to get some when Amy opened the door a crack to see if I was alive.  
  
"Serena are you okay?" She asked slowly looking at me dripping wet, practically submerged to my shoulders in bubbles.  
  
"What...oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine nothing to worry about. What were you saying?" She looked irritated  
  
"I said...Seiya phoned he's coming over in half an hour." I groaned I had heard correctly  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"Something about a job proposition." What did I say, all he talks about is WORK.  
  
"Phone him and say I'm ill or something."  
  
"Come on Serena, he's offering you a job, your graduating from University this year and you'll need a job to pay the bills. You can't depend on your Aunt all your life."  
  
I wanted to shout 'I've already got a job I earn 3 months of your salary killing an average wanted vamp in one night.  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to him." She closed the door and I moaned.  
  
I dunked under the water to wake my self up and succeeded in making my head hurt even more so I climbed out. Seiyas visit had ruined a beautiful bath, next time I'm gonna put a hex on the door.  
  
Wrapping myself in one of my fluffy bath towels I walked into my bedroom and climbed into some under wear. Throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt I winced quietly when the sudden movement caused my rib to sting. Opening the door I left my room and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen I was about to prepare a breakfast when I saw it was already done for me, waffles, syrup and orange juice, yum yum. However something else distracted me from its brilliance. It was a raven-haired beauty contrasting with my white sofa. I looked at Amy strangely as she came from her bedroom.  
  
"Serena, I wanted to talk to you about this." She said as she plonked next to the woman. "But this is Ray and she is our new roommate."  
  
"Ahhh did we put an add in the news paper?"  
  
Amy gushed an explanation "No, but I met Ray the other day and we became friends real easy and she told me her predicament with her boyfriend, how he treats her and I suggested she break up with him so she did and she wants to start again so I offered if she wanted to be our roommate." Gasping and breathing in for some air.  
  
"Ahh huh, well I would have liked it if I had some warning Amy." I said hurt  
  
"I'm sorry Sere, but you weren't here yesterday and it was a one off thing."  
  
"Well okay..." I grumbled  
  
"So lets start the introductions Ray this is Serena, Serena this is Ray." I looked at Ray and smiled at her.  
  
"So ya wanna join the singles club." I said playfully, making Amy interject

"Hey I'm not single!"  
  
"Too bad...you can't come with Ray and I man hunting." I teased "Were gonna have so much fun." I said as I sat at the table and began wolfing down my breakfast.  
  
"Well you can't go man hunting to day, we're going to the hardware store to decorate Ray's bedroom, you want to come?"  
  
After taking a gulp of orange juice to push down the waffles that got caught in my chest I replied  
  
"Sorry I feel like crap, but I'll help you paint when you've chosen your design."  
  
"Now that you mentioned it Sere, you don't look to hot." Both coming closer to examine me.  
  
After a sec Ray spoke for the first time, she had a firm and authoritative voice, really reassuring.  
  
"What man hunting did you get up to last night that bruise looks nasty."  
  
"Huh...what bruise?" I ran into my bedroom closely followed by the others to look into my full moon mirror...there on my cheek like black and white was a hideous bruise, it was purple and slightly green. _How'd I miss that? How'd I get that?_ I asked my self. The image of the back hander I received last night flashed through my mind.  
  
Damn, stupid, ass holed, idiot, moron, prick, jerk, jackass vampire he's caused me so much trouble!  
  
"What happened Sere...did some one...try and take advantage of you?" Amy asked worriedly  
  
"NO of course not I...I" I wracked my brain for a lie "got hit in the face with a closing door when...when I went to a club, no biggie." Amy I could see bought the lie but Ray looked sceptical...damn...I'm gonna have to watch her.  
  
I nervously laughed; Amy was about to say something, probably suggest that I go to the doctors or something when the door rang.  
  
You know that cliché 'saved by the bell' as I raced off to fling the door wide open revealing theWorkaholic Seiya.  
  
I resisted the urge to slam it closed. Oh joy, stay with those two and be interrogated till death, or go with Seiya and be bored to death. Another very difficult decision  
  
"Ahh...hey Seiya...your early?" He stood in the door looking very good in his charcoal grey suit, very good indeed  
  
"Got out of the staff meeting early." He pushed past me into the lounge catching eye of Ray  
  
"And who's this lovely lady." He said moving over to Ray...what a charmer.  
  
I answered for her "This is our new roommate."  
  
He extended his hand to Ray "Hey my names Seiya and you are..." he prompted  
  
"Ray" flashing him a stunning smile. I closed the door and dropped on my lounge suit resting my head on Amy's lap. Seiya sat in the right armchair and Ray in the left.  
  
"Well Serena, I have a job proposition."  
  
"Why me?" I whined lifting my head and turning to look at Seiya  
  
"Because Serena you know why. Getting into University at just barely seventeen and becoming the highest achiever...Except for Amy of course...is very impressive, you would be a valuable asset to my business, and therefore I just had to offer you a job in my business before the rest of the world does."  
  
Damn brains, why couldn't I just be born a dumb blond? Then I wouldn't have to suffer Seiya.  
  
"Well I don't know...it sounds really boring." Sounding like a child.  
  
"Of course you would be paid generously and have an assistant." I still was not convinced  
  
"Oh come on Sere...not many people would get the opportunity to have this job, it's highly classified."  
  
"I know Seiya, but there are so many things I want to experience I don't want to sit in an office all day. Besides if I got an assistant I'd want it to be in my age group and someone I know not some-no-one."  
  
Seiya must have realized he was not going to sway my decision.  
  
"Why don't we go and have lunch?" he suggested out of the blue.  
  
"Wha...why?" he gave me a looked with his chocolate brown eyes pointing them towards the door that said _you'll want to_.  
  
I sighed and walked to my room "Okay give me five minutes to get my shoes and coat."  
  
**...........................................................................**  
  
Sitting in Star Bucks I sat opposite Seiya on a rather skimpy sized table. A waitress came along stopping at our table and faced Seiya as she spoke.  
  
"Hi there, welcome to Star bucks. Would you like to order?" She was a teenager, Serena could just tell.  
  
Though she had the body of a woman which she flaunted in a rather small mini and midriff tank top, the subtle things like her clogged up mascara eyes batting for Seiya, and all the hair flicks screamed 'amateur'.  
  
Seiya smiled at her, loving the attention "Hi there Shirly" She blushed.  
  
"How did you know sir?" She asked breathlessly totally charmed by him. I laughed in amusement wishing to knock her down a peg or two by telling her about the name tag drooping on her apron front saying 'SHIRLY'.  
  
As she heard me she spun round only just noticing I was there and shoot the evils my way making me change my laugh into a cough.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but I would like a Turkish coffee."  
  
Taking note of my order she turned back to Seiya putting on that sickly sweet smile.  
  
"Yep and you would li..."  
  
"And a latté." I interrupted. She scowled and wrote it down.  
  
"And yo..."  
  
"Oh yes and a chicken sandwich." I interrupted yet again.  
  
"Okay..." noting that down her lips pinched and again turning to Seiya.  
  
"What would yo...."  
  
"And one of those chocolate muffins." I loved pissing her off it was so much fun. She slowly looked at me again, seething with barely contained impatience and annoyance.  
  
"Any thing else?" she squeezed between her teeth.  
  
"Nope that should be all" Mirroring that sweet smile of hers, causing her to twist her face into a sneer.  
  
Across the table Seiya was grinning but it wiped off his face when she turned to look at him.  
  
"What you'd you like?"  
  
"I think I'll have some black coffee."  
  
"Anything else? "  
  
"No that will be all."  
  
She walked off with the order in her hand and I released the laugh that had mounting up then sobered up to talk to Seiya.  
  
"I'm guessing we did not just come here to flirt with your wee waitress?"  
  
He smiled "Right Serena, but first..." from his pocket he drew out a large article and handed it to me.  
  
I picked up the article and the head line caught my eye...  
  
......  
  
**_ARSONIST OR TERRORIST?'  
_**  
'_New York police have been investigating the Friday night attack on the night club 'The Snare' which  
  
resulted in the deaths of an estimated 700 innocent civilians...'  
_  
**......**  
  
Innocent civilians...they were as innocent as the devil himself  
  
**......**  
  
_'An investigation is being carried out at the moment by New York police teams and forensics. Senior Sergeant Christopher Timms is head of the case, with the backing of over fifteen years experience in various cases.  
  
When we interviewed Senior Sergeant Timms he reported  
  
"This bloodthirsty massacre against our city was a vicious and unnecessary act of violence..."  
  
_**......**  
  
Unnecessary...you've got to be kidding me, hell if I didn't get them they would have got us sooner or later.  
  
**......  
**  
_"...with the forensics team, we have been able to piece together parts of the puzzle, and when we complete it, it shall be a great step to bringing this person or persons to justice."  
  
When the explosion was reported it was first dealt with by the Fire Department who was very pessimistic of any survivors. They left the charred remains of the nightclub in the hands of the Forensics who removed the poor souls of those that died in this fatal attack.  
  
The forensics has scoured the sight for hours now, collecting every shred of evidence to take back to the lab to be analyzed.  
  
_**......**  
  
What souls? Vampires don't have souls, their mean, lean, killing machines no heart and definitely no soul.  
  
**......  
**  
_'...The head of the forensics team Dr. Melvin Harrington told us  
  
"Our team has come to the conclusion that it was indeed the crime of a terrorist. Small fragments of bomb have been discovered within the rubble.  
  
This act was highly sophisticated from their latest technology to the careful planning of it execution that eliminated the element of witnesses or suspects "_  
  
_The Snare night club is owned by the business tycoon Darien De Silva who owns a string of others. Though he may own already a highly successful business, he claims he opened nightclubs for others to manage and open job opportunities for unemployed people. From these nightclubs he takes less than a fifth of the profit they make and generously pays the workers the rest.  
  
We could not talk directly to him but his lawyer Maxemus Bandin said that Mr. De Silva was deeply disturbed by the news.  
  
_**......  
**  
Mr. De Silva disturbed???...HALLO...from what I have heard he's a very intimidating man and all that crap about 'opening job opportunities'... I know men like him and they don't give a damn about people around them.  
  
**......**  
  
_'...the police and forensics will keep investigating the crime scene for another week or so yet. As citizens of this city we hope they can figure this mystery out and bring some justice into this world.  
  
New York Reporter Mina White._  
  
**......**  
  
You know...that article makes me look bad and the vampires good. It's so unfair, if I told any one about my job they would probably send me to an insane asylum, I don't get paid for going out there and cleaning the streets when I'm not on a bounty and I never so much as get a thank you. Life stinks.  
  
I put the article down on the table soon to be crushed by the annoying waitress with a tray of our order, she smiled at Seiya, scowled at me, was about to say something but fortunately called away by a new customer.  
  
Seiya picked up his black coffee. Drunk some, and put it back onto the table before speaking again  
  
"I presume this was your work?" It was more a statement than a question  
  
"You know me too well." I replied  
  
I picked up the Turkish coffee in its little cup and downed it in two seconds flat grimacing at the strong bitter taste of concentrate coffee.  
  
Ahhh even though it is the bitterest thing ever, it was worth it as it made my head feel clearer.  
  
"Guess things didn't go to plan last night." He answered looking inquisitively  
  
"No it didn't..." picking up the latté and drinking it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I sighed and gulped down the piece of chicken in my mouth.  
  
"I thought I could repeat the plan." And bit another huge chunk out the sandwich.  
  
Seiya groaned in response "You didn't?"  
  
I nodded "How do you think I ended up like this?"  
  
"They were waiting for you?" he asked  
  
"Mmmmm" I mumbled through my sandwich  
  
Now your probably wondering why I'm telling him all this.  
  
Well Seiya is a werewolf which I met when I first came to New York. It all happened one night when I was patrolling and inconveniently happened to get stuck in the middle of a rather large fight between a group of Vampires and a pack of werewolves. Nothing unusual, I always get stuck in pickles.  
  
Any way sadly for the werewolves, they were losing...very drastically. Because of the mutual desire of vampire deaths I helped the werewolves to beat the vampires...but only just.  
  
Seiya's pack was decimated some survived but many didn't. Werewolves though creatures of the night do not possess the strength and ability that match that of a vamp. Vampires have always been superior to any night creature.  
  
His father was the pack leader, and in his death he had left Seiya his heritage, his pack. Seiya's mother was injured pretty badly, but the news of her mate's death had just finished her off.  
  
From then Seiya and I became friends and strove to destroy the vampires that had stolen so much from us.  
  
Reaching for my muffin I began to eat it slowly, plucking small pieces off and placing them into my mouth savouring its wonderful taste.  
  
**..............................................................................**  
  
Seiya watched Serena eat her muffin and was enticed. The way she put small chunks of muffin into her mouth through those kissable lips and smiled contentedly as she chewed.  
  
She was a woman that did not need makeup or material objects to shine, she was truly the most wonderful thing...a goddess...soon to be his goddess. Even now sitting there with a large bruise across her cheek and probably more injuries over her body she never showed pain. It made him just want to rip those vampires apart.  
  
Though Seiya had tried to hide his feelings he could not deny the fact that he was...in love with her, from the first moment he laid eyes on her. He wanted to be more than just friends...a thousand times more but he knew she did not feel the same for him.  
  
He wanted her to become his mate, to make love with, to be the one to explore every inch of her glowing body to bear his children because of their love. He had never wanted any thing more in his entire life.  
  
When Serena was broken hearted because of her boyfriend Scout cheating with another woman, he almost bust his flood banks and would have done any thing to hold her, kiss all her tears away. In his whole life his usually low temper and wolf side wanted nothing more than to rip the bastard to pieces for all the pain he had caused his love.  
  
"Hello- Earth to Seiya?" interrupted his thoughts and he looked straight into Serena's violet blue eyes laced with concern.  
  
"Mmm" he replied to show he was back.  
  
Looking rather impatient she repeated what she was talking about  
  
"Your job proposition, the one that you had to drag me away from my apartment to talk about. Remember?" She said slightly distracted as she looked down her front and lightly brushed the muffin crumbs off her chest. Seiya watched this as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Coming back to reality he cleared his throat and said "The reason I took you here is I knew you wouldn't accept my job offer-"  
  
"Too true, too true." She interrupted  
  
"I wasn't finished...but would you take the job if I said you would be a financial advisor at Crimson Corps?"  
  
"Nope" sipping again on her latt  
  
"My, my, I am disappointed...little miss slayer hasn't done her home work."  
  
"What do you mean I haven't done my homework?" she was getting a bit cranky  
  
"Well all good slayers know that Crimson Corps is run by the big vampires"  
  
Serena choked on her latté "Big vampires? Like who?"  
  
"You're not interested in the job, so I best leave and not waste any more of your precious time."  
  
Just as he got out of his seat, she darted and grabbed his hand  
  
"I'm interested." Sounding breathless  
  
Seiya sat back on his chair.  
  
"So what would I exactly be doing if I accepted this job?"  
  
He answered "With this job you would represent me and my Bank. You'd tie agreements together and make deals with other businesses. You know that type of work."  
  
"But in other words you're saying if I take this job I can spy on the 'big vampires' society?"  
  
"Exactly." Seiya simply said  
  
"I'll take it" was all she said and Seiya cracked a smile  
  
"Welcome to Revell Reserve Bank.".  
  
**..............................................................................**  
  
**_MY JAZZ EXAMS ARE DONE!!! so now i can focus on writing again_**

**_I know this chapters a bit short and boring but essential I hope to have darien in it soon...but i seem to be having a small writers block. _**

**_For my RK fic 'Blood Guilt' I'm hoping to have the next chapter out before my weekends over but no promises._**

**_Thanx to these people who reviewed my last chapter Shisei, Snoggitz, Don't eat yellow snow, brett and Tori If I've missed any one I'm truly sorry_**

_**Review if you like or if you dislike, please if you have any criticism make it constructive, and don't forget to leave your e-mail, not so I can black mail you but reply back.**  
_  
  
© Lady Isis 2004-07-17 


	7. Hot meets Cold

...............................................................**..**

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and most probably never will, I only use the characters to write fictional stories. However the story line for Cursed Blood belongs to me.**_

...............................................................**..**

"Urg" I growled in frustration as my bag got caught in the closing door, wrenching it out I stormed to the lounge and threw it on the floor alerting Amy and Ray of my arrival.

"Hi, bad day?" Ray asked over her cup of steaming coffee

I grunted in response as I headed to my bedroom cursing as I tripped over a pair of sandals lying in the middle of the room, scooping them up I threw them into my closet knocking over the neatly rowed shoes "Damn!" I yelled in frustration

Pushing the stay hair that had escaped my braid from my face I took off the shoes I had on and placed them with the others trying to tidy the mess I had made. Slipping my feet into a pair of pink bunny slippers I headed back to the lounge flopping on the couch next to Ray who drew her legs to her body just as I was about to crush them.

"Whats up Serena? You seem pissed" Amy asked

"Yeah, I had the exam today which totally drained me then I went to get some coffee and this bloody woman dropped her coffee down my front" pulling my jacket to the side to show a dark brown stain on the white tank top I was wearing "after that when I thought it couldn't get worse Seiya phone and said I'm starting my first day tomorrow! The indignation, I mean I've just unofficially finished uni and I'd like to relax for a couple of days but no I have to work, I need chocolate"

Standing up I headed to the fridge, yanking open the freezer I smiled in delight when I found what I was looking for...double chocolate ice cream. Slamming the door closed and shuffling in the draws I pulled out a large spoon dropped back into the couch.

"So wha av ya been doin today?" I asked around a spoon in my mouth as I used my fingers to pry open the lid of the ice cream

"Well we started decorating my room" Ray said smiling as they both watched me shovel absolutely ridiculous amounts of ice cream in my mouth

"Oooh brain freeze" I moaned putting the cold container on my lap as I caressed my forehead in my hands

"Well that's no surprise you were stuffing yourself with ice cream at 100 kilometres" Ray said to me rolling her eyes

"Oh shut up" as I threw the cushion behind my back at her face

"Thanks I needed another pillow" winking at me ash she caught it and placed it behind her head

"Oh yes Serena you got a package today." Amy informed

"Oooh fom?" I slurred through the melting ice cream

"Ah your Aunt" she replied slightly distracted as she shuffled though the post on the coffee table finding the small package she was looking for and tossing it to me.

I caught it easily before it landed in my ice cream and examined it. It was a smallish white package with my Aunts distinctive scrawl on it. Sighing I placed it onto the arm of the sofa and continued with my ice cream.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Ray asked "I want to know what's in it"

"Here you open it" I replied carelessly tossing it to her uninterested

Shrugging Ray slipped her finger under the overlay of the package and pried the stubborn glue apart. I watched her open the package and tip the contents into her hands from the corner of my eye however I focused on her when she let out a sharp gasp. Ray had her hand resting protectively on her chest the object in the package sitting on her faded jeans.

"What?" I asked curiously

"Its beautiful" she said slightly edgily as she eyed it

"What did she send me" my attention caught as I placed my ice cream on the coffee table and grabbed the object off her lap. I felt a familiar tingle in my palm as I lifted it to my face.

I sighed in dismay when I saw the beautiful butterfly attached to the thick linked chain. Though stunning I hate this necklace, my mother gave it to me the day I was born and ever since I despised it. The diamonds and emeralds winked mockingly at me in the huge shapely butterfly wings. Snatching the package it came in I threw my hands into it finding an overlooked note slightly scrunched in the corner. Straitening it out on my knee I read what it said.

_Hello Serena, _

_I had Fern over the other day for our coven circle and you know what she found? Your butterfly under a tree that had blown over...I wonder how that happened? _I winced quietly before continuing _Serena you've got to have more respect the butterfly was an antique from your mother, please don't let me find it down there again...or in any of the other places._

_Love always Aunt Meredith _

_P.S Its clean I even used a purifying spell_

"Damn" I hissed between my teeth as I crushed the note in my fist. I had hoped that that god damned necklace would never be found again, and I had almost succeeded it had been supposedly '_lost'_ for the last two years when I threw it down the deep hole that Fern was transplanting a big and expensive tree into. I've tried countless times to get rid of it before but it always turns up, it's like it's got a returning charm on it. I've thrown it in the local lake, a crypt, down a rabbit hole, into the incinerator, under a headstone, in a magpie nest and even under concrete but its always been discovered. Holding the thick linked silver chain I swung the butterfly in front of my face rhythmically just watching it blur past my eyes.

"Oh wow Serena, what a gorgeous necklace!" Amy exclaimed leaning forward to get a better view of it "What does the note say" she added

"Nothing much, she just thought I might need it." Feeling the tingle on my skin become more of an uncomfortable itch in my fingers where I had the silver chain dangling from. Snatching my discarded bag on the floor I shoved it uncaringly into the front pocket sighing irritably "So you guys said that you have started decorating Rays room"

"Oh yeah" Ray said enthusiastically "You want to see it?"

"Sure" I answered willing to do anything to get the awful day I had off my mind, standing up I followed Ray and Amy down the hall to her bedroom where they waited for me at the closed door.

"Ta-da!" Ray said dramatically pushing the door open. The first thing that hit me was the strong paint fumes that temporarily blocked my nose then the colour.

The colour almost blinded me when I first saw it, though it was defiantly something I would never choose for a bedroom or any part of my apartment for that matter it worked really perfectly for Ray. The colour reminded me strongly of drying blood, it was a deep dark red very sensual and extremely sexy. It totally reflected Rays fiery temper as I had found out the other day unfortunately.

"Wow!" I gawked as I spun round in the room getting a 360 view of everything "Its gorgeous" at that comment both women visibly relaxed

"We were worried you wouldn't like it" Amy filled me in

"I love it though I would never have chosen it in a million years it works here" I replied then added "So are you going to finish it soon?" I asked noticing the lumps of brand new furniture under a paint splattered white sheet.

"We'll do that tomorrow" Ray informed

"Crap I'll be at work so I can't help you, damn." I exclaimed

"Yeah I'll be at work too, I took a day off to help today but I have to go back tomorrow so Ray your going to have to finish it yourself tomorrow, sorry"

"That's fine, it will be a nice surprise for when you come back"

"Wicked room!" came a voice from the door, we all looked that direction to find Lita leaning in the door frame

"Hey Leets" I greeted

"Hi" Said Ray who had previously met her

"Hi ya guys, ya ready for me to cook up a storm?" she said enthusiastically briefly flashing the shopping bags at her sides full of raw ingredients

"As always Lita" I squealed at the prospect of food following her down the corridor to my gorgeous but hardly ever used kitchen.

Lifting the bags onto the kitchen she proceeded to unpack her groceries.

"So what are you making?" I asked excitedly jumping around and behind her. Count food to put me back into a good mood.

"It's a surprise" she winked at me

"No fair I don't like surprises" I objected

"You lie" was her response "go do something else other than grovelling over food, some people would think you've got no life"

I did a 'humph' noise over my shoulder as I left to show my annoyance. What should I do now? Sighing I stooped scooping my bag off the floor and headed to my bedroom slamming the door behind me. Sitting heavily in my swivelling chair in front of my desk I swept the old papers strewn over its surface into a neat pile and placed them into a draw. Dragging the heavy bag onto my desk I wrestled with the zip and extracted a thin folder with written papers in from Seiya, leaning back into the chair I turned to the first page.

_Tomorrows meeting at Crimson Corps is to discuss the out buying of Avalanche International and shall proceed at 9:00 o'clock. As a Revell Reserve representative you have the responsibility of transferring the money legally and shall require signatures from both companies. Please Serena be careful, you of all people know how dangerous and sneaky those vampires are. I have this feeling that Crimson Corps deliberately made Avalanche International go bankrupt to force them to sell, however there is no evidence to prove this, just watch out for them._

_Seiya _

Shuffling briefly thought the A4 sized paper in the folder I replaced it back into my bag and began the huge debate of what to wear tomorrow. Opening the door to my walk in wardrobe I grimaced at the thought of spending the next hour or two deciding on what to wear. Moving slowly up and down the isle lined with clothes I extracted what I thought was acceptable to wear to the meeting and laid them on my bed carefully to prevent them from wrinkling.

Deciding I had enough variety I filtered though the clothes wondering what in hell possessed me to choose some of the choices on my bed, sighing I looked critically at the six or seven suits who had made it though the first faze of selection, wrinkling my nose I removed a pant suit in a bronze orange colour.

"Uh this is defiantly out, it does nothing for me." I picked up another pale pink suit "Too girly" I mumbled and grabbed at the same time the one next to it which had the wrong cut for me.

For the next five minutes I contemplated over the last four suits lying on my bed, blowing my hair out of my face in frustration I leaned out of the door.

"Ray" I whined catching her attention as she lay across the couch reading a Cosmo magazine "I need your opinion" throwing her magazine onto the coffee table she followed me into my bedroom

"I don't know which one to choose" I moaned "The black one, the blue one, the purple one or the green one I'm stuck!"

Ray looked thoughtfully at the selection crossing her arms under her breasts and tapping her chin with her fingers "I think you should wear a skirt suit, because you've got great legs"

"Okay" I answered grabbing the green pant suit and slinging it over my arm

"Don't choose the black because with your skin tone it will make you look like a ghost, I think you should wear the purple coloured one" she finished,

Grabbing the rejected ones I replace them back into the wardrobe singing praises to Ray until my nose detected the scent of food which caused my mouth to water at its delightful aroma. Latching onto Rays arm I dragged her from my bedroom and pushed her into the chair next to me babbling at how brilliant Litas cooking was.

Amy and Lita soon came though the kitchen each holding steaming dishes of food which they placed on the decorative table mats in front of us.

"Okay Serena you're embarrassing me" Lita laughed as she blushed

"Oh how I wish I had you cooking skills" I said looking mournfully at her "So what are we having" I brightened skimming over the multiple bowls of food.

"Well tonight ladies we have chick pea salad with croutons, specially grilled kebabs and an assortment of vegetables so dig in."

Taking a huge bite of the salad I tasted the wonderful flavours of water crest and the creamy texture of the chick peas "It's wonderful" I mumbled with my mouth full of food

"And now for a toast" Amy said slipping a bottle of champagne off the counter and easing the top off with a cork screw pouring a generous amount into each slender wine glass.

Raising her glass she smiled down at us "For Serena finishing Uni and getting a job with out even trying and for our new roomie" Tapping each glasses lightly against each other I took a small sip of champagne felt the bubbles prickle as they went down my throat.

For the next hour conversation buzzed and I really enjoyed it. We found some new things out about Ray. She was born in Italy April 1982 and had a brother three years older than herself, she had been going out with this jackass 'Jed' for the last few years of her life and loved him deeply but was extremely pissed at how he treated her these days.

I didn't realize so much time had passed until I looked at the clock that declared it 7 o'clock guess it must have been the champagne.

"Well guys I think I'd better get to bed I have early day tomorrow."

"It's only an 9 o'clock start" Ray chuckled

"Well Sere has a problem getting out of bed in the morning, a big problem." Lita grinned

"When we lived in New Haven she received a detention every day for being late and sleeping during class, it was really funny." Amy added

"Hey its not my fault, it was theirs for giving me so much homework to complete every day!" I cried indignantly

Amy snorted at this "If I remember correctly Serena, you never did you homework anyway"

I stuck my tongue out at the women around the table before asking quietly "Hey Amy, can you wake me up tomorrow just in case" I trailed off looking down at my hands in my lap "I sleep in" I finished in almost a whisper.

"Yeah sure we wouldn't want you to be late on your first day" Amy agreed giggling

"No I don't really mind about being late to Crimson Corp but Seiya would kill me!" As soon as these words were out of my mouth there came a crashing noise, spinning our heads to look at Ray she was staring at me nervously her champagne glass shattered on the floor.

"Crimson Corps?" she asked hesitantly as if hoping I said something else

I nodded affirmatively "Why?" I asked curiously

Ray seemed to re-gather herself easily and answered calmly "Nothing really, I've just heard bad things about that place, that's all" before pushing her chair back to pick up the glass shards.

"Here let me help" Lita offered standing up

"No no I'm fine," Ray insisted "Serena you should go to bed, you've got a long day tomorrow"

"Okay, goodnight guys" I yelled over my shoulder and headed off to my room.

Closing the door lightly I leaned against it _what just happened?_ Feeling bewildered I shrugged it off and decided a nice soak in the tub would be positively delightful. Walking though the doors to my connecting bathroom I spun the taps on the claw-footed bath and watched for a brief moment as the steaming hot water filled the bottom. Shuffling though my medicine cabinet I extracted my favourite bubble bath combination of rose and vanilla and tipped a large portion into the water producing large bubbles.

Slipping my clothes off and discarding them onto the floor I slid under the frothy surface of the water and kneaded the knots in my neck out with my fingertips. Groaning in relief I blindly ran my hands over the edge of the bath looking for my sponge tipping some body wash into its depths and softly caressing my skin in circular movements. Sighing after a half hour submerged in the water I lifted my hands to my face and saw my palms had begun to wrinkle like a prune indicating it was time to get out.

Pulling my reluctant body from the water I wrapped a large pale pink towel around myself and walked back into my room shivering as I left the warm steamy bathroom. Grabbing some underwear from my lingerie draw I pulled them on followed by my pyjamas consisting of a pale pink tank top that had in bold black scrawl 'If you value your life, don't interrupt my beauty sleep!'and a pair of matching baggy plaid pants. Finishing the rest of my business in the bathroom I snuggled into my thick sheets. Switching my side lamp off the room was plunged into darkness the only light coming from the moon through the windows. Closing my eyes I felt myself slip into the world of dreams.

.................................................................

"Aaarrrggg" I squealed as my warm blankets were torn from by body "Noo" I whined groping around trying to find them again.

"Serena!" came an exasperated voice as I curled into a ball once I had given up on ever finding my blankets "Your going to be late for work, then Seiyas going to lecture you for two hours."

"No don't want to talk to Seiya, not Seiya, not Seiya" I groaned raising from my bed like a zombie to look at an amused Ray "thanks for waking me up" I muttered as she left the room

Grabbing my suit hung out from the previous night I stripped and slithered into the dark purple skirt tucking the white blouse in and buttoning the two low buttons below the lapels of the matching tailored jacket closed. Running to the bathroom I cleansed my face and returned to my room sitting on the stool in front of my dressing table debating on what makeup to apply.

Deciding to go for something simple I twisted my long silvery blond hair into a French twist and lightly dusted my eyes with purple eye shadow finishing the look with some pale pink lip gloss. Sifting though my wardrobe I found a pair of purple shoes with a sensible heel just in case I had to do any running and pushed my feet into them. Heading to the kitchen Amy and Ray had already beaten me and were eating toast.

Seating myself beside them I grabbed a spare piece and buttered it lightly with butter followed by drizzling some sweet honey on. Looking at the clock I almost had a heart attack when I saw the time.

"Its 8.30 Amy why didn't you wake me up?" Serena exclaimed

"I did but you said 'give me five minutes and I'll be up" Amy quoted

"And you believed me!" I cried incredulously as I finished the toast and ran into my room grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder "I'll see you later guys" as I headed to the door

"Hey wait Sere" called Ray, I paused for a moment so she could answer "be careful okay"

I smiled reassuringly at her "I'll be fine, I promise" and continued my path out the door.

.................................................................

Serena stood outside the door of the Crimson Corp office and breathed deeply collecting herself. So far the day had been okay, she had got a taxi to Crimson Corp and was only five minutes late. _Now for total bitch mode _she thought as she hardened her serious expression on her face. Pushing the door wide open she entered a sleek modern room painted in a light grey highlighting the magnificent shiny black table that stretched over at least seven meters with mostly men sitting around it _typical. _

Smiling tightly to the group of people the most handsome man she had ever seen stood up from his black leather seat at the end of the table and greeted her with a handshake sending her a suave smile would make woman swoon. He had short silky black hair and facial structure of a god, he was every artists dream model and unfortunately an undead.

"Ms. Lennox I presume I'm Mr. De Silva" taking his hand she scowled at his grin. _Mr De Silva the vampire king just my luck _Serena cursed as his slender tanned hand encased her own pale one "Please have a seat" he finished walking back to the table and pulling a chair out in the middle so she could face both groups of people.

As he sat down Serena decided to get right down to business "Good morning we are here to discuss Crimson Corp out buying of Avalanche International is that correct?"

"Correct" he said "let me introduce my team, this is Jed Whittier, Nathanial Dreson, Zachary Fearon and Maxemus Bandin." Each smiling at Serena, Serena almost panicked when she saw the two familiar vampire faces that had almost killed her the other night gulping her uneasiness she smiled weakly at them. "and over from Avalanche International we have the founder Victor Green" indicating to a slightly over weight middle aged man with thinning grey hair "and his colleagues Millicent Brogen, Steven Macgregor, Robert Stephenson and Megan Bennette." All looking nervous and angrily at Mr. De Silva which seemed to make Seiya's theory very true.

Serena noticed irritably that both the middle aged woman had a stupid little smile on their faces and a slight blush on their cheeks having obviously fallen under for the charms of the young men at the other side of the table. Resisting rolling her eyes she set her laptop onto the table and placed beside it the folder full of legal forms

"Right then we shall have both companies complete the necessary legal forms." She said curtly typing on the keyboard avoiding the gaze of Mr. De Silva.

Darien watched Ms. Lennox from where he sat and felt a curious aura of mystery surrounding her. He grinned when he noticed her avoid his gaze, using this time he studied her features, the first thing he noticed about her when she walked though the door was her eyes. They were large almond shaped with long dark eyelashes framing a pair of enticing sapphire blue orbs that seemed to hold untold secrets. She had a heart shaped face with high cheek bones and strangely pale skin that looked like it would bruise at the slightest touch, her lips were full and Darien just fantasized about how soft they would feel against his. Rubbing his tongue against his upper teeth he felt his fangs elongate begging to sink themselves into her pale neck to claim her as his for all eternity.

"The first thing I need you to do is sign this contract to show that you know exactly what we are going to do" Standing up and walking to where Mr. De Silva sat she placed it in front of him. Scanning the for text for a brief moment he took out an expensive ink pen and elegantly scrawled his signature at the bottom, picking up the sheet he handed it back to Serena who took it to the other end of the table and gave it to Mr. Green.

Serena observed the pained expression on Mr. Greens face as he read the paper and looked almost pleadingly at Mr. De Silva to reconsider something. However Mr. De Silva sat straight and regal in his chair never once faltering his cold stare. Mr. Green sighed in defeat and signed the bottom beside Mr. De Silva.

Looking sympathetically at the man who appeared to have aged ten years she returned to her place standing behind her pushed in chair. "Excellent now we shall begin the transfer of assets."

Grabbing the next thick pile of sheets and walking smartly back to the Avalanche International group she placed the sheets in front of Mr. Green "Please sign this page for your consent of the selling of Avalanche International to Mr. De Silva" she said watching him slowly read the paper as if looking for some loop hole then dejectedly signed it when he couldn't see any. For the next ten minutes Serena wanted to scream Mr. Green was agonizingly slow at signing the documents which he insisted on reading before hesitating each time to decide whether to sign it.

Darien watched mildly amused as Ms. Lennox surreptitiously looked down at her watch on her wrist rolling her eyes in impatience as Mr. Green fumbled around. Darien knew what he was doing, he was trying to find some way to get out of this problem. Darien sneered at Victor who visibly shuddered and looked back down at the paper, Darien had reduced Avalanche International down to bankruptcy forcing them to sell to none other than their worst enemy.

Watching Victor sign the last sheet he collapsed slumping down into his chair as Ms. Lennox re-collected the papers and walked back to her place grabbing the second pile of papers and heading quickly in Darien's direction as he flashed his trade mark smile creating some strange butterflies in her stomach.

Dismissing them she reminded herself it was strictly business and sent him a disapproving look. Dropping the papers in front of him she leant forward slightly "Please sign where I tell you to. This is to verify the transfer of your money."

Darien felt the radiating warmth of her body on his skin and detected her wonderful scent of roses it made him want to swing her into his lap. Restraining himself he picked up his ink pen he signed the spaces where her long pale finger pointed out then continued signing every area without hesitation watching a grateful expression bloom on her face efficiency.

"Good" she said quietly as he handed the sheet back "Now we can finally transfer the required amount of money from Crimson Corp account to yours" talking to Victor.

Sitting down in her seat between the two companies she typed into her laptop numbers and codes for the transfer smiling when she was done "The transfer has been completed," as she grabbed the last remaining piece of paper and signing it herself "Last thing I need you to do is sign this temporary certificate to state that you own Avalanche International until I can get you the official one." Giving the paper to Darien he signed it examining the neat signature of Ms. Lennox.

_S.S Lennox _I wonder what her first names are.

"And that concludes all the legal work." She informed

"Than I see no further reason to continue with this meeting, you may leave now." Mr. De Silva said to the ex owners of Avalanche International who followed their tired looking boss out the door.

"Dare I think I'll go now" Zach said to Darien

"Yeah think I'll go too" Nathanial added

As Max stood up Jed said dryly "I guess you want to go back to your lover girl Mini or Nina what ever her name is"

"Mina" He corrected as he walked past Ms. Lennox who was packing up without a spare glance

Ms. Lennox had just finished packing when Darien came up to her waving Jed to continue out the room. Ms. Lennox looked up at Darien who noted the distrustful look on her face as she went into a defensive stance.

"Can I help you Mr. De Silva" she said icily

"Please call me Darien" flashing her a sexy grin

"Whatever Mr. De Silva" she dismissed slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out the door to the elevator.

Admiring her courage to ignore him but feeling annoyed at being ignored he followed her into the elevator. Detecting movement beside her she notice Darien standing closer than necessary stiffening Serena then sent him a glare that silently warned 'stay back or you'll be sorry'. Chuckling throatily he moved forward again so their bodies were square and inches apart. Serena's heart skipped a beat as he leaned down the butterflies in her stomach raging.

Whispering slowly and sexily in her ear he asked "How about dinner with me tonight Ms. Lennox?" as he closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent making sure to memorize every thing about her.

Unexpectedly he felt her push off his chest in rejection creating some distance between them, looking in disbelief at a woman refusing him, his surprised expression was replaced a second later with one of a predator. Serena shivered the vampire alarm bells that had rung throughout the whole meeting going into overload.

Serena glared back into his stormy dark blue eyes feeling a slight blush form on her cheeks "Please Mr. De Silva control yourself." She snapped wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. As soon as the elevator doors opened she hastily sped off in the direction of the door however Darien had other ideas and clamped onto her wrist pulling her back within his clutches.

"So is that a yes or a no?" he whispered seductively his dark navy eyes boring into her own as he let go of her wrist and fingered the long strands of hair that had come loose from her clip.

Her eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment at his public display of affection "No" she hissed loudly attracting the attention of the people around them then spun on her heel and marched out.

Darien watched her leave storming though the lobby of people and darkly grinned

_Mine_

.................................................................

Serena didn't remember much about getting home but when she did she slammed the door close with a bang. Ray rushed out of the lounge to greet her looking relived but when she saw the murderous expression on Serena's face the feeling of uneasiness washed over her again.

"What's happened?" she asked tentatively

"That stupid arrogant jackass De Silva that's what" she growled pushing past her into the lounge "cornered me in the elevator and touched me while asking me out to dinner! The nerve of that guy, we haven't even met before and he was already making his moves!"

"Serena!" Ray yelled getting her attention, clamping her hands onto Serena's shoulders to keep her still from her frantic pacing of the room as she asked urgently "did he hurt you or anything."

"No," she answered causing Ray to sigh quietly at the reassurance

"So you went to the meeting and after the meeting he cornered you in the elevator."

"Uh huh the nerve of that ass, but then" she trailed off blushing "he was the most handsome man I've ever see he had the most amazing eyes they were so dark and haunting in a sexy way"

Ray noticed the pink blush beginning to spread across her cheeks.

"I think I'm going to change into something more comfortable then I'm going to drop those god damned documents of to Seiya." She yelled walking to her bedroom

Ray sat down onto the couch thinking _why are you so interested in Serena, you don't give a damn about women why are you starting now?_ Standing up she walked slowly to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

The room was now complete a huge mahogany bed covered in a luxurious red satin quilt was the centre point complemented the red walls and the rest of the brand new mahogany furniture. Storming to her desk she snatched her keys up and shoved them into her pocket _I think I should go say hi to my big brother_.

Just as Ray was about to leave she yelled over her shoulder "I'll be going out for a bit Sere, I'll be back okay" receiving a muffled reply.

Heading to the underground parking she slipped into her convertible and drove the familiar path back to Crimson Corps. Parking her car she jumped into an elevator and made the decent up to her brothers office floor scowling _What ever he wants to do to Sere it will stop now _as the door opened to his corridor.

.................................................................

Darien stood up from his chair and walked over to his alcohol cupboard pouring himself a shallow amount of amber liquid into his crystal glass, just as the glass almost touched his lips his remarkable hearing picked up the sounds of a scuffle out side his office followed by his secretary exclaiming "You can't go in there!"

However the person took no notice of her efforts and flung the door so hard it slammed in to the wall revealing a fuming Ray. She wasn't wearing her usual sophisticated clothes but a pair of tight faded blue jeans and a red tank top.

His secretary followed obviously flustered as she made her way to where Ray stood "I tried to stop her Mr. De Silva but she wouldn't listen, do you want me to call security?" causing Ray to send her glare that had her backing up.

"No that will be quite alright, I'll deal with this myself" waving his hand to the door to indicate a silent dismissal as soon as the secretary was gone he scowled and asked in a low voice "Please explain why you are here as far as I know you've resigned and I don't want you distracting any more of my staff." Darien said icily

"I'm not here as an employee Darien, I'm here to tell you to stay away from Serena" she hissed

"Serena?" Darien asked

"You know the woman you had a meeting with this morning"

"You mean Ms. Lennox, so that's her name. Serena." Seeming to taste the name on his tongue increasing Rays anger "And why would I do that?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow as he put his glass down and walked up to Ray.

"Look Darien I've taken a lot of shit from you over the years and I'm sick of it, so I'm telling you if you don't leave Serena alone I'll kill you!" jabbing her forefinger into his chest

"And how do you intend to do that?" continuing to walk forward so that Ray stepped back "You can't keep me away from her, I'll just keep going back."

"**I hate you, you bastard" **Ray screamed lashing out attempting to slam Darien in the jaw, however he easily caught her fist looking and looked down at her.

"That's no way to speak to your big brother, now is it? I think you should be punished" and with that he brought his knee up sinking it deeply into her soft stomach.

Ray doubled over in pain her breath whizzing from her lungs as she fell to the ground panting holding her stomach. Darien spun victoriously around to re-fill his glass but Ray retaliated swinging her legs around to knock him off his feet but predicting this he jumped behind her kicking her squarely into her back sending her straight into the wall with a huge bang.

Ray picked her rumpled self off the floor and held her side where she hit the wall. All his beatings did was further infuriate her "**I won't let you touch her" **Running towards him unleashing a new wave of martial arts moves.

"Ray you can't beat me" He said calmly as he dodged and blocked every single move she made

"**I hate you, hate you, HATE YOU" **she screamed increasing her attack speed getting past his defences and punching him right in the jaw Darien's eyes flared with anger and he brought his arm back slamming it across her face. Ray screamed in pain as her body went flying against the door which opened on impact so that she tumbled into the secretary's office who was startled by the sudden intrusion.

Ray had barely anytime to recover before her body was picked up off the ground and she was pinned by her neck against the wall. Grabbing Dariens wrist she tried to pull his hand off her throat but he increased the pressure pushing harder and harder on her windpipe. Dots of colour swam in front of her vision and her head throbbed with strain.

Ray heard the frantic yells of the secretary to let her go but Darien either chose to ignore it or he couldn't hear which was highly unlikely. Her body felt weak as he squeezed harder and harder whimpering quietly as her vision blacked out.

"Ray, Ray wake up!" came a soft husky voice followed by a smart slap across her cheek, moaning in response her eyes fluttered open to reveal her unfocused plum coloured eyes. Blinking away the blurriness she saw Nathanial supporting her shoulders from where she had collapsed on the floor. Panting slightly she held her throat softly with her hand gently rubbing angry red marks that had appeared.

"Darien what the hell do you think you doing!" Nathanial yelled

Darien stood about 10 meters away looking calmly down at her and Nathanial. Making sure Ray was okay Nathanial stood up and walked over to Darien. Nathanial was even taller than Darien at 6'3 with long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes which held exasperation and anger.

"What the hell were you doing? Your secretary comes barrelling into me babbling about a fight and here I find you killing your own sister. You know Jed won't take kindly if you kill her, he's suffering already if you haven't noticed."

Using the secretary's desk Ray wobbly got to her feet and pushed her thick black hair that had come out from her pony tail from her eyes **"Why would he care, we're finished forever"** Ray yelled at Nathanial **"Look just stay away from Serena, okay! Don't go near her or anything!" **whirling around she made a quick exit to the underground parking to her car. Bursting in to tears she cried from the loss of Jed, the threat on Serena and the fact that Darien had won their fight like always.

.................................................................

Serena stepped though the automatic glass doors of the impressive building of Revell Reserve Bank, heading to the elevator she pushed the floor button and leaned against the wall relaxing as the door opened. Stepping out she knocked softly on the office door that was clearly labelled 'SEIYA REVELL". Hearing a muffled reply she pushed the door open and walked in. The office was spacious in colour of light caramel complimenting the tan furniture dotted around the room.

"Serena I was just about to call you" he said smiling warmly at her

"Sorry I took so long but I went home to change"

"I was going to ask if you went to the meeting dressed like that" he said lightly

"Hey what's wrong with my clothes" looking down at her screaming pink tee-shirt that said 'Bitch Alert Beware' and dark blue hipster jeans

"Nothing, nothing" Seiya grinned "I wasn't going to call you about the documents but rather about a phone call I got earlier that I think you'll be interested in.

"Okay spill" Serena said sitting heavily on a tan leather seat and carelessly tossing the file that contained all the documents.

"Well I got a call an hour ago from Arthur White who specifically requested me to hire the best bounty hunter money could buy for him, and naturally I thought of you" Seiya paused as Serena raised an eyebrow for him to continue "Any way he has a daughter named Mina who was kidnapped over the weekend."

"Well I'm presuming she was kidnapped by a supernatural creature otherwise he'd have the police looking for her, right?"

"Correct Serena his daughter unfortunately has been abducted by vampires and he wants this incident to remain private to protect his reputation."

Serena grimaced "Its always about reputation, poor girl must be terrified"

"Here" Seiya said handing her a photo

Picking up the photo on top of the pile she looked as the happy young woman smiling at her. She was very pretty Serena noted as she enviously eyed at her light tan and her brilliant long golden hair that swirled around her shoulders.

"Mina, sounds familiar" Serena frowned

"Well she was the one that wrote that article on the nightclub you blew up."

"That's it" Serena exclaimed "One of the men said he was going home to Mina, I bet you that Mina they were talking about is the same we're looking for."

"I knew you were best for this job, do you know which man it was?" He asked "Because then I can bring up his files."

"Yeah, I remember his name is Maxemus Bandin."

Saiya eyes widened "Shit maybe we shouldn't take this case, all werewolves know to stay away from the five lords of Crimson Corps and Maxemus Bandin is one of them."

Standing up Serena grabbed the photo off the desk before replying cheekily "But I'm not a werewolf" winking she opened the office door and stepped out "See ya later Seiya" she finished.

"Bye" Seiya said to an empty room debating whether he had done the right thing

.................................................................

**GREAT NEWS I PASSED MY DRIVERS TEST!! AND MY JAZZ EXAMS!!!**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...Serena goes on a rescue mission to retrieve Mina from Max but theres a big problem with Mina......she's...................sorry guys did you think I'd tell you! You can send me an e-mail if you know the answer.**

_**I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter it is the fastest I've ever written and the largest!**_

_**I got a question from Thorns as to why Serena can't sense Ray as a vampire like she does in previous chapters heres my answer...Well Ray is different from other vampires she has the connection with fire which messes up with Serena's sensing abilities . **_

**_Ray maybe a vampire but she doesn't have an ambition to kill and cause destruction like Jed or Darien who crave power. That makes it hard for Serena to sense because she distinguishes vampires by the darkness within them which Ray doesn't have because she harbours an amazing gift of fire that purifies and lights up her heart._**

_**The gift of flame gives her a sense of justice, kindness and inner strength.**_

**_Thanx to these people who reviewed Thorns, Hopeless Dreamer 1125, Serenity's Angel in Heaven, Shisei, blackest hearted angel, nitengale, starlit, Saturns Darkness and Archangel Rhapsody. _**

_**I'm sorry if I've missed anyone. **_

_**Lady Isis**_

_**-Iona **_

© 2004-08-19 Lady Isis


	8. Rescue

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. However the story line for Cursed Blood belongs to me.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Rescue **_

* * *

I had finally got to Bandin Estate and I was impressed, the place looked like one of those huge mansions from a fairy tale; the heavy walls of the building were made from grey stone surrounded by an immaculate English garden. However the lovely mansion was separated from the world by a huge two meter high wall surrounding the whole property, the only entrance being though an impressive and attractive gate made from swirling iron. 

Smiling to myself I came to the conclusion, this was going to be too easy. Scouting the perimeter of the stone wall I backed up so that I was about ten meters away from the wall. Taking in a deep breath I began to run increasing my speed to a sprint calculating the distance required for me to land on the gate. Using the strong muscles in my legs I pushed hard off the grassy ground landing squarely on the wide wall in a crouch position, as quickly as I landed on the wall I jumped off behind the coverage of a large shapely bush.

Looking around the thick bush I found I was in the main gardens behind the house. _Perfect._ It was just after 12 in the afternoon which was not the usual time that I would be entering private property, but this was the only time according to Seiya that Mr. Bandin would be away. I began a mental debate about which room Mina was in, closing my eyes I focused on the energies coming out of the house and picked up on a distinctly feminine one _that must be her. _Snapping my eyes open I was drawn to the second floor balcony. _That's her room _I smirked triumphantly standing up from my crouched position and moving closer to the house.

From the corner of my eye I detected movement and darted behind a tree, looking cautiously I noticed two men both in dark turtle necks and sporty looking slacks each positioned within a 20 meter radius of her room. I scowled _so Max hired body guards, what the hell does he want with this girl? _Moving within the shadows and the coverage of the bushes I came to the edge of the garden and cursed when I realised there were no more bushes or trees to hide behind.

Taking my chances I decided to run as soon as they were both turned away, after 15 minutes of waiting impatiently I saw my chance and took it, sprinting as fast as I could go under the balcony they patrolled. _Now to get rid of those guards _sighing I began to think of different ways to put them temporarily out of action. Smiling I formed a plan to get them out the picture but first things come first, _how am I to get to the second story?_

Examining the rough stone walls of the mansion I spotted a drainage pipe attached to the walls. Most people would think that I climb these to get to my destination like in the movies, but you can't. You can slide down them but to climb up it's nearly impossible without pulling them off the wall. Sighing in exasperation I looked for another way to access the upper stories.

Rounding the corner of the house I saw an old and to my delight large oak tree leaning towards the house in its age so that's its largest branch was only a jumping distance from the decorative ridge carved into the building. Running lightly to the base of the tree I shimmied up its thick trunk until I came to its first branch where I began to climb. I cringed when I felt the coarse bark on the oak grate into my hands gritting my teeth I continued walking agonisingly slowly over the huge bough until I felt the wood become thin and bend to my weight. Speeding up I began to run wincing as the tree creaked in protest. Just as I thought that the branch was going to give way I jumped and slammed hard into the stone wall.

I squeaked as I found myself tip backwards. Positioning my feet on the narrow ridge I dug my finger tips into the rough texture of the stone to balance myself. Sighing I released the air I was holding as I jumped and wiped the back of my hand over my perspiring forehead. I had made it to the third floor of the mansion. Moving slowly I shuffled round the corner of the building and looked down at the guards patrolling unaware of me watching them over head. Making it to the third floor balcony I stepped quietly off the rail onto the tiled floor trying to make minimal noise.

_First part of the plan complete _"now for the second" I murmured to myself

Opening my palm skyward I felt the heat of a white gold energy ball forming in my hand as I mentally requested. Drawing my hand behind me I threw the ball releasing it, sending it flying into an elegant decorative tree which automatically caught on fire despite being lush green, impossible if it had been normal fire, its blue tongues dancing over the shrivelling leaves.

Leaning over the balcony I watched the guards shout in alarm and knock rapidly on Minas door before they swung it open and ran in to I presume go and tend to the fire. Mentally congratulating myself on my terrific plan I used the time while no one was watching to swing my legs over the balcony rail and lower myself so that I dangled from the third floor, swinging backwards and forwards I released my hold and landed elegantly in a crouch just as I heard the downstairs doors being forcefully swung back by the guards. Smearing my dirty hands over the black jeans I wore I readjusted the blue bandanna over my head.

Slipping into the room I hid myself in the thick gold curtains around the room, five minutes later Mina returned and closed her bedroom and balcony doors. Scanning the room to see if she was alone I quickly came out of my hiding place.

"Hi" I chirped brightly causing Mina to visually jump in shock as she spun around

"Who the hell are you! Get out of my room!" Mina yelled

"Shush" I said placing my finger on my lips wincing at the noise she made "You can think of me as your knight in shining armour coming here to rescue the poor damsel being held against her will by a big terrifying monster."

"What are you talking about?! My father sent you didn't he!" Mina yelled

"Keep it down" I cursed "yeah your dad hired me to come and get you, so that's what I'm going to do!"

"Let me guess he paid you a large sum of money to save his reputation, right?" she hissed angrily "Well I'm _not _going!"

"What! I don't give a damn, your coming with me I do what I was instructed, give me one really, really good reason not to?" I snarled back _the little brat; I risk my life to save her and she refuses to go?!_

"I'm in love with Max" she screeched

I felt my face drop as I replied quietly "You're in love...with a vampire?"

She responded with a small nod

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!" I screamed "HE'S A BLOODY BLOOD SUCKER"

Mina drew back in fright "No he's not; he's a wonderful man with a terrible curse." She countered

"Oh god, you're so dumb. He probably says that to every female he comes across!"

"You lie! He love me and I love him and I'm not going anywhere with you BITCH!"

That's when my anger snapped moving fluidly and quickly to Mina I darted behind her and encircled my arm around her sender neck. Even though she was taller than me I easy held her subdued.

"Hel-"she wheezed as I tightened my strangle hold

"How_ dare_ you call me a _bitch_, I come to rescue a spoiled brat who ran away from her family to a vampire. You ran away with a vampire, didn't you, you weren't kidnapped."

"Yes" rasped

"You ungrateful girl! You cause a family pain for your selfish reasons, I can't believe you."

When I noticed her face going red I loosened my hold on her throat

"It's not like they care!" Mina whispered sadly "They never cared, daddy only wants to save his reputation and mother complains all the time about what a mistake I was that ruined her 'perfect' figure." After that Mina began to cry small little sobs.

Feeling my anger crumble I released my hold and gently turned her towards me. Lifting her thick golden blond hair from her neck I smiled in relief when I noted her smooth skin was devoid of any puncture marks.

"I hate you!" she mumbled drawing her fist back and slamming it into my jaw

When you've been punched by vampires a punch from a human is so weak and I'm sad to say that Mina had the weakest punch I've ever been hit with. If the females of this world depended on Mina for survival they'd all be gone. The expression on Mina's face was priceless, she looked totally shocked when I stared back at her and raised an eyebrow in mock.

"What was that supposed to do? Knock me out, better yet kill me?" I said sarcastically a large grin breaking out on my face

Mina looked afraid walking away from me as I moved closer to her "So what are you going to do? Take me and kill Max?" her voice quivered

"Well if you come willingly I'll conveniently 'forget' to beat the shit out of Mr. Bandin, okay?" I asked

"Okay" she replied hoarsely

"Good, I knew we could come to an agreement, but no funny stuff, cause if there is for some strange reason you might find my amazingly long silver stake coming out of his chest." I said sickeningly threatening as I pulled out a nice brand new stake.

Mina's eyes widened in fear at the sight of my stake "Okay I....I won't do anything."

"Now here's the plan, we're going to march out the front door." I informed her taking my bag off my back and shuffling in it "In one of your 'precious Max's' cars."

Pulling some clothes out the bag I began to remove the long sleeved top I was wearing.

"Um there's a bathroom over there if you want to get changed" Mina suggested pointing to a door

"Sorry but I'm going no where, got to keep an eye on you" I replied

Mina rolled her eyes and turned around to give me some privacy as I pulled on a white tank top and a knee length tan skirt matching the tan jacket I slipped over my shoulders. Removing my bandanna I loosely plaited my hair so that it covered part of my face and inspected myself in Mina's mirror.

"You can look now" I said "now here's the plan; you want to go shopping with me, okay?"

Mina just nodded mutely "let's go then" I finished grabbing her upper arm and dragging her out the room "lead the way to the front door, remember no funny stuff." Flashing the stake tucked in my sleeve.

Moving around the corridors we climbed down the main steps to the first floor "Now I want you to get a maid or a butler to prepare us a car at the front no driver, capeesh?" I whispered

"Yes" she gritted though her teeth "Charles" she called.

"Yes ma'am" a 60ish looking man replied his salt and pepper hair slicked back.

"Can we have a car to go shopping in?" Mina asked.

"Certainly, but I didn't know you had a friend over?" He said.

"I'm one of the maids, Mina just asked if I would like to go shopping with her and I couldn't refuse, the young miss seems so lonely." I said meekly my voice soft as I tilted my head down to the floor acting insecure.

"I'll just inform Nick to bring a small car up front" he said bustling off out a side door.

As soon as the butler left Minas mask of happiness fell from her face as her eyes began to water.

I rolled my eyes "Get yourself together, we're not out of the property yet"

"Sorry" Mina sniffed looking up trying to act normal.

Very soon the butler came back "Nick is bringing the car round, do you want a driver?"

"No thanks" Mina said sending him a small smile.

"Well then have a nice time" he said kindly opening the door for Mina and myself to walk through.

Outside the fresh air blew against my heated cheeks, walking down the white steps I saw a sporty looking white convertible parked waiting for us and a tall man waiting spinning a set of keys between his fingers.

"Do you want to drive?" Mina asked tentatively.

"Yes" I replied as I took the keys from the man.

Moving to the drivers side I opened the door and slipped in the comfortable interior soon to be joined by Mina who though had a brave face on she was beginning to crumble. Sliding the key into the ignition I turned it clockwise and heard the car purr into life, changing to third gear I glided out the open gates of the estate down a small road that eventually lead into the main road. Flicking my heavy braid behind my shoulder I changed to fifth gear and let the car roar down the street loving the way the wind blew on my cheeks. Looking over to where Mina sat I saw heavy tears of sorrow streak down her cheeks. Rolling my eyes I increased the speed to a hundred _the faster we get there the less I have look at her pour her eyes out. _We drove in complete silence for ten minutes before she dared to say anything.

"Where are we going?" her voice strained.

"Just wait you'll find out" was my vague reply.

I was taking her to one of Seiya's secure safe houses where Seiya had arranged for other people part of our little 'vampire extermination club' to look after her until I got rid of her pest lover.

"Who are you?" She ventured.

"Who I am is no concern of yours" I replied coldly.

Mina sighed "Then why do you do what you do?"

"Because I just do"

"Do you even like your job?"

"What type of question is that?!" I yelled "What do you think?!"

"So do you do it for personal reasons?" Mina said raising her voice

"Why would you care? Jeeze I don't know why Mr. Bandin chose you, you talkative nitwit, your like his complete opposite!"

"You know Max?" Mina looked astonished

_Shit _I mentally cursed _how did I let that slip_ "We've been acquainted, but he didn't know who I was, shows you how stupid the undead are, their brains slowly rot over time" I said grinning.

"How dare you say that about Max, he's an honourable and intelligent man!"

"Honourable, intelligent?" I sneered "Give me a break"

After that Mina stopped talking and sulked until we got to our destination; a modern looking little house near the beach. Parking the car I quickly slipped out so that I could open the door for Mina and keep her restrained.

"Come on" I said pulling her with me to the front door.

Knocking quietly it was pulled open by a middle aged woman "Hi" I said "I've got her"

"Good come in" she replied opening the door "I've prepared a room for her down the hall"

"Is it secure?" I asked as I pulled Mina to the room.

"Of course" she scoffed.

"Good" I replied opening the heavy oak door "this will be your room"

The room was not the most luxurious but it was still very pretty decorated in neutral creams and soft pinks and blue. There was a double bed with thick bed sheets a cupboard and a desk plus a bathroom leading off.

Mina looked shocked at the nice room; obviously she was expecting bars and a dingy cell to live in.

"I want your dress, please take it off. You'll find new clothes in the cupboard" I said

Mina just sighed sadly and grabbed some clothes from the cupboard retreating to the bathroom, five minutes later she came back wearing a pair of cut off jeans and a pink tank top the light yellow dress hanging from her arm.

"Thanks" taking the dress from her.

"What do you want with it?" she enquired frowning.

"I'm going to take your place and get rid of Mr. Bandin" I said.

Minas face suddenly paled as she collapsed onto the bed "but you said you wouldn't touch him if I went willingly"

"I'm genuinely sorry I don't like to lie and I usually don't break deals but you've got to understand..."

Tears began to leak from Mina's eyes as she stood defiantly in front of me looking down into my eyes, bringing her arm back she slapped me hard across the cheek making my skin sting, but it probably hurt her more than me. Returning my head to look at her again I saw her cradling her red hand.

"What is there to understand? You broke your promise. You say vampires are dishonest well in truth you are!"

Restraining my self as she sobbed I set my jaw "You selfish woman" I hissed "are you always this self-centred?" I asked angrily causing her to stop crying.

"What are you talking about?" she argued.

"You want me to spare Mr. Bandin for your own needs, do you know how many people Mr. Bandin has killed?" I paused waiting for an answer "WELL!" I yelled

Mina only shook her head.

"Well from sources he's been alive for about five hundred years and vampires kill at least one person a night so you do the calculations 365 days multiply that by 500 and there's your answer. So tell me does he _deserve _to be spared when he showed no compassion to his victims?"

Mina didn't reply "I didn't think so"

Tears silently ran down Mina's cheeks, I felt a ping of guilt at being so standoffish, sighing I sat next to her on the bed handed her a tissue from the side cabinet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so nasty" I said softly "look at me" I commanded.

Mina raised her head her sunny blue eyes meeting mine, lifting my index finger I gently traced on her smooth forehead a couple witch runes of protection and peace.

"What did you do to me?" Mina asked quietly "who are you?"

"You can call me Sere" I replied "now sleep" when I noted how tired she was

Pulling the blankets onto her slender form I gently closed the door and saw a blond man wearing a dark jacket and blue jeans waiting leaning up against the wall

"Hello Andrew, it's nice to see you, how is the coven?" I said with genuine warmth giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too cousin and every one at the covens fine, but don't you think you were a bit hard on her?"

I sighed "No, she's in love with that bloody vampire" looking into his happy blue eyes.

"Any way why are you here?" I asked inquisitively.

"Seiya asked if I could look after the girl with the others, what's her name?"

"Mina" I answered "I guess you can console her broken heart when she wakes up, where's Meg I would like to talk to her"

"I'll go get her" Andrew said.

Admiring the interesting murals on the wall I felt a tap at my shoulder, turning around I looked at the middle aged woman who had opened the door "Meg!" I said giving her a hug.

"Hello Sere? How's life been treating you?" she asked a warm smile adorning her pretty face.

"Fine I guess, but I wanted to ask do you have a crucifix necklace here?" Meg looked thoughtful as she brushed her russet locks from her face "No" she replied.

"Any necklace with silver?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Sere I had so much to do with getting the groceries and preparing the girls bedroom that I totally forgot to get some"

"Its okay" I reassured "I've got something"

Walking to where Mina lay in the bed I pulled from the front pocket of my bag the butterfly necklace I had stuffed there the day before and carefully traced a powerful tracking rune _if you try to escape I'll know where you are _placing it onto her neck I finished with placing a rune of strength and protection on the chain so that it couldn't be taken off unless by me or another witch.

"There I'm all done," I told Meg returning back into the hall "tell her the necklace is a gift from me or something, its made from silver and if she runs away we can track her down."

"Okay" Meg replied in understanding "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to place a spell of protection around the whole house. Did you bring the equipment I gave to Seiya?"

Meg nodded going into the kitchen and returning with a big of my things "Thanks" I said taking it from her hands and headed out the door.

"Hey Andrew" I said.

"Mmm" came his reply.

"You do a protection spell on Mina's bedroom" I instructed only getting an affirmative nod.

Stepping outside I began to set up the spell. Usually I would do spells in the darkness and wear my special robes but I didn't have the time. Opening the bag I extracted a large container of salt and drew a salt-circle around the whole house _thank goodness the house is small _returning back to where I started I left a small gap where the salt had not met. Picking my bag up I walked into the circle and closed the gap with the salt I had left.

Shuffling in my bag I pulled out a compass and used it to find the North corner, once found I pulled out a dark green bowl and in it I placed some semi precious stones hearing them clatter as the stones hit the enamel sides. Standing up I worked in a clockwise direction to the East side this time I pulled out a beige coloured bowl and in it I placed some sand which I stabbed a stick of burning incense. For South I placed a candle within a red bowl and in West I poured a bottle of mineral water into a blue bowl.

Leaning my bag up against the wall of the house I removed the last few things. In my left hand I held onto a shard of ash wood and my right a chunk of silver despite it itching in my hand. Standing quietly I said the incantation.

"_Goddess the creator of life and man_

_Protect these people, protect this land_

_Keep them safe I pray from thee_

_Shield them from evils roaming free." _

Nearing the end of the spell I invoked the God and the Goddess and walked round the circle four times for each element. Once the spell was preformed I felt more reassured and safe.

"The spells complete, it will keep creatures that are evil or intend harm out." I informed Meg and Andrew "Is any one else going to be here?"

"Yeah" Meg confirmed "Ben's coming around later."

"Now for the second part of the plan" picking the dress up that I left on handing over a chair I changed in the bathroom.

The dress was slightly too long in the sleeves and the hem hung under my knees when it had been over Mina's knees. Looking in the bathroom mirror I closed my eyes and conjured a picture of Mina in my mind. As I felt my body protest in pain I clamped my fingers onto the sink for support and squeezed my eyes even tighter. When I felt the pain cease I opened my eyes and looked into Minas face reflected in the mirror. Lifting my hands I traced my face to make sure it defiantly was her bold features I saw.

A knock came at the door "Serena are you done yet" came Andrews's concerned voice.

"Yep just a second" I replied in my alien voice finishing my inspection.

Opening the door Andrews eyes opened in shock at my 'new' image "Wow Sere, you look just like her"

"Thanks" I replied feeling proud of my ability.

"Here's your things," giving me the second bag I gave to Seiya

"Thanks" as I opened it and extracted the leather belt with a sheathed stake, slipping it onto my thigh I tightened the buckle.

"And here's the shoes and jewellery she was wearing"

Taking the pair of low heeled shoes I slipped them on, before placing the gold and diamond ring onto my index finger.

"Um" Andrew mumbled "she had that on her ring finger"

"Oh" taking it off and placing it on my other finger "have I been mistaken? Was he going to make her his mate?" I looked up at Andrew.

"I don't exactly know what you're talking about, I'd never choose a job like yours, no offence" he quickly added when I glared at him.

"A mate is a vampire's counter part they are made for each other just like our mùirn beatha dàn. When a vampire finds his mate he turns them into a vampire and permanently bonds with them."

"So how does that change the plan?" Andrew asked.

I frowned "I thought she only had a silly crush but it could be more and if it is she might never get over it"

"So you're not going to kill him?"

"Even though they may be mùirn beatha dàn he's still a vampire and he has to be eradicated" I concluded firmly as I walked to the front door "well I'll see you later, bye"

* * *

Serena parked the car and stepped out the loose knee length skirt swishing between her legs. 

"Hello Miss, did you have a nice time?" the butler greeted.

"Yes I did" sending him a nice smile and tucking the keys into her pocket "Is Max home?"

"No but he should be here soon"

"Thank you" Serena said as she walked inside.

Moving across the foyer she climbed up the carpeted stairs back to Mina's bedroom. For the first time she got a proper look at the room. It was amazingly luxurious all the materials in the room were a deep gold colour, and the were walls painted in cream with barely visible imprint patterns finished off with heavy golden oak furniture. Sliding the heavy embroidered curtains to the side Serena looked out the window at the sinking sun in the sky turning the atmosphere a beautiful shade of violet. Pulling the window up the wind whistled in sending her golden blond hair into a whirl.

"Eeep" Serena squeaked when she felt hot lips on her ear and warm arms around her waist.

Not moving a muscle she felt the person chuckle in her ear "Hello love did I give you a fright?"

Laughing nervously Serena wrestled out of his arms and looked at him "A little one"

"Sorry" he said seriously the ice she previously saw in those pale blue eyes at the meeting gone holding only adoration and love for her.

"Its okay" Serena said turning around feeling unnerved by that look, closing the window she redrew the curtains "so how was work?" she asked lamely.

"Where's my kiss?" Max asked with a cheeky grin.

Serena felt her stomach drop in panic but retained her composure "uh sure" she replied

Walking up to Max she tilted her head upwards as his mouth descended on hers in a very sweet kiss, Serena began to become alarmed when he scooped her into his arms and tried to deepen the kiss by tracing his tongue over her lips _okay this is WAY to creepy for me _clamping her mouth closed.

Max frowned when she stiffened and refused his entry pulling away he looked down into her cerulean blue eyes and knew instantly something was wrong. They were exactly the same in colour and shape as his Mina's yet these were hard, they held no love only distrust, determination and hate.

Releasing her he stepped away "Who are you? And what have you done to Mina?!" he hissed.

"What are you talking about? I _am _Mina" Serena mocked

"Answer me who the fuck are you? And where is Mina!" he roared

"How many times do I have to tell you let me say it slowly I – AM - MINA!" she replied louder in scorn lifting her left hand with the glittering ring.

Max's face paled at the sight of it "I _know _you're not Mina, so who the hell are you and why are you here?"

A smile bloomed on Serena's face "Okay, your right I'm not Mina, and I'm a vampire hunter happy?"

"No" he replied "where is Mina, what have you done to her?"

"Nothing, once your dead I shall return her back to her family and it will be a happy ending"

"Give her back!" he yelled.

"Sorry, no can do" Serena smirked.

At that he attacked slamming her into the wall with a loud thump "you had me unprepared that won't happen again!" Serena hissed.

As he attacked again she put up her defences, once he had finished his combination of punches Serena let her own fist fly to his face but was intercepted by Max who smirked. Flashing a grin in return a look of confusion crossed his face as he realized her punch was a decoy for her abdomen kick that landed in his stomach. As he curled over holding his stomach Serena bought her elbow down hard behind his neck sending him slamming to the floor.

Bringing her leg back she went to kick him but found resistance as his arm shot out and clamped painfully onto her ankle. Spinning on his side he knocked her remaining food from under her so that she sprawled on the ground near him. Grabbing her wits she rolled backwards away from him into a crouched position where she waited until he had just stood up his back turned to her.

Grinning she preformed a spin kick, however just as the kick was about to connect he spun around and re-caught her ankle. Moving quickly he spun her ankle so that her whole body whirled causing her to slam back onto the floor.

Recollecting herself from the floor she formed a small ball of white gold energy that crackled and hissed within her palm, Max was unprepared for this as it hit him squarely in the chest and sent him straight through the glass doors. As the glass fell it sounded like tinkering bells. Jogging to where he lay the glass crunched under Serena's shoes. Hearing his audible groan she with drew the stake from under her skirt and was about to stake him when he rolled out of her reach. Growling in her throat she tackled him trying to hold him still, rolling on the balcony Serena barely felt the shards of glass bite into her skin as adreneline pumped though her veins.

Straddling Max she slammed her hands on his chest and formed another ball of energy, when Max realized what she was doing it was too late as he felt the ball burn at his shirt into his chest, stopping his rolling at the intense pain Serena smashed her fist into his jaw and felt her own hand collapse under the immense force. Serena sighed in relief as he was rendered unconscious snatching the stake that lay beside him she was so close to finishing the fight when someone grabbed her shoulder in a vicious vice like grip and threw her straight through the balcony doors where she hit the back wall of the bedroom.

Sitting up from her slumped state on the floor she opened her eye to see the culprit that had destroyed her chance to get rid of Max once and for all. All she saw was a crouched figure with short black hair. Lifting her hand Serena felt the back of her throbbing head and detected sticky wetness, bring her fingers in front of her vision she saw her fingers spotted with some blood.

_Get out of here _Serena's mind told her frozen body, finally getting her paralyzed muscles to work she jerkily got to her feet and bolted out the bedroom door. Running down the steps she jumped the last five much to the shock of the butler and the maids and yanked the door open. Noting the car still where she had parked it she jumped in without even opening the door and fumbled with her keys in her pockets. Finally getting them out she pushed the key into the ignition and started the engine, placing the car into the correct gear she tore down the drive way just as another blue car was coming in, swerving dangerously close to the wall to avoid him she turned onto the main road and pushed the accelerator down to the floor causing the car to roar down the street.

* * *

Darien despite wanting to go after the blond woman as she tore off stayed by Max who had an ominous black burn on his chest and was out cold. Smelling a familiar scent he quickly ran over to where he threw the woman his sensitive eyes picking up the red colour of blood. Crouching down he swiped the blood off the floor with his fingers and darted his tongue over his fingertips feeling more and more aroused by the mere essence of her _mine, Mine, MINE!_

* * *

Zack watched the white car tear down the main road from where he had stopped in the mansion gates. Shaking his head in irritation Zack continued down the drive way and parked in front of the mansion steps. 

_Why Max keeps this gigantic house is beyond me, at least its better than Darien's castle in England._

* * *

_**Another chapter done, I just want to say thanks to these people...**_

_**Saturns Darkness, daisy31, Kou Kepani, Shishei, Linitina De Averna, Hopeless Dreamer 1125, Unc6, archangelsoldier, InuYashaGurl2007, Emma, ?, and spoilt brat 1 I'm sorry if I've missed any one. **_

**_And a special thanks to Hannah and Cynthia who sent me e-mails of motivation...thanx._**


	9. Bite

* * *

__

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and most probably never will, I only use the characters to write fictional stories. However the story line for Cursed Blood belongs to me.**_

**Warning: **This is not a lemon chapter...but it does have some kissing, biting and groping. If you can't take that...I highly suggest you push the back button and read someone else's fic...So don't tell me I didn't warn you.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Bite**_

* * *

Ray slipped into the seat of her mahogany dressing table, picking up her hair brush she gently pulled the bristles though coaxing the tangles from her purplish black mane. Placing her brush gently down onto the dark surface she flicked the damp strands over her shoulders. Her cool demander instantly began to crumble as her eye caught sight of the mating scar on the side of her neck. Tracing the scars with her fingertips she placed her hand over her chest as a deep involuntarily sob left her throat. _Jed I miss you so much, I've never felt so isolated and deprived of your love._

Realising what she was thinking about she mentally scalded herself _I don't need him, I don't need him, I don't need him _straightening her form on the wide stool she looked passively into the mirror.

_But..._ _I **do** need him_ as a single tear streaked down her porcelain cheek _I **do** need him, I **do** need him, I **do** need him, I **do** need him, I **do** need him, I **do** need him, I **do** need him, I **do** need him, I **do** need him._

"I need him" she whispered as tear after tear slipped from her purple eyes

Rising from where she sat she slipped her silk red robe off onto the floor revealing her back lacy bra and panties, wrapping her arms around her slender waist she began to softly hum a tune. Closing her eyes she began to sway smoothly to the rhythm, sliding her hands up her arms to her shoulders before placing them both onto the mating scar.

It was her symbol of Jed's eternal love, the night they were properly bound to each other. She pictured him in her mind, his tall yet athletic figure, lightly tanned skin and soft blond hair. His face portrayed handsome features of an angel, high cheekbones, straight nose and an amazing smile, the only indication of how devilish he really was, were his blue eyes that shone with mischief and trouble.

Opening her closet she pulled out a knee length black skirt and v necked red top, today she intended to try and find a job somewhere that didn't involve paperwork. Lita had offered her two job the other day, one at her co-owned restaurant 'Damiano Italian Cuisine' and the other at her own new nightclub 'Jupiter' that was having its official opening soon but was short staffed. She had naturally gone for the second option being a bit of a party girl. Just a she slipped on her black ankle high boots the phone rang in the lounge, opening her door she quickly jogged into the room and picked the phone up from the cradle.

"Hello, Ray speaking" she said politely

"Hi Ray its Seiya, is Serena okay?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"Uh she's still sleeping I guess"

She heard Seiya sigh in relief? "Figures, she's meant to be at work though" he chuckled into the phone

Ray laughed "Oh my gosh, jeez Serena, I'm sorry"

"That's okay, can you get her up she has some work today"

"Yeah sure, bye"

"Bye" Seiya said before she put the phone down

Shaking her head Ray opened the door to Serena's room and stepped in, she easily made out Serena's form in her queen sized bed and grinned when she saw a pillow on her side cabinet obviously to shut up her alarm clock. Wrenching the curtains over her windows to the side bright sunlight streamed into the dark room causing Serena to groan and dig deeper into her bed.

Ray sighed as she walked to Serena's side and bent over "Serena?" she called softly "GET UP!" she shrieked grinning wickedly.

"NNNNOOOOOOO" Serena yelled pulling the covers over her head "just five minutes" she finished muffled by all the sheets.

"Sorry Serena" Ray said mercilessly taking the end of the sheets and unexpectedly giving them a quick wrench so that the sheets jerked from Serena's form onto the floor.

"NNOOOOOOOO" Serena howled as she curled into a ball burying her face into her pillow.

Ray rolled her eyes and jumped onto the bed making Serena bounce up and down, she had to admire Serena's tolerance at her irritating wakeup call.

"I gave you a chance" Ray whispered into Serena's ear before she pushed her right off the bed onto the hard floor with a thump.

"Raaaayyyy that wwwwaaaassss soooo meeaaan" Serena whined from her crumpled state on the floor.

Sitting up she brushed her wild knotted hair from her face and rubbed her eyes focusing on Ray

"Your sooooo evil" Serena cried to the gloating Ray who looked down at her from the bed.

"I like you elegant nightwear" Ray laughed

"What's wrong with them!" Serena yelled looking down at the enormous green men's shirt she wore "I'll have you know this was Andrews favorite before I stole it!"

"Its so lady like" Ray said sarcastically.

Serena shrugged her shoulders "So why the hell did you wake me at this ungodly hour, hmm?" crossing her arms.

"Well the 'ungodly hour' as you put it is 9:45" looking down at her wrist watch "aaaannnddd" she dragged "your late for work".

Serena's eyes widened "Oh shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier" Serena whined.

"I'm not your mother" Ray answered incredulously.

"But you've been here long enough to realize I'm not good in the morning" Serena insisted as she bustled around.

Five minutes later Ray heard the sound of the shower going, shaking her head she opened Serena's closet and shuffled around all the clothes. Choosing a light grey skirt she grabbed a pale pink cashmere sweater and finished the assemble off with light pink three inch heels.

"Hey Serena, I've chosen your outfit its on your bed"

"Thank you" came her reply through the door.

Walking into the kitchen she prepared breakfast for Serena of toast and coffee, the best she could do under the time limit. Two seconds later Serena slinked from her bedroom, her small nose twitching at the smell of food. Plonking herself into a chair she quickly smeared butter and strawberry jam onto the hot bread. Ray watched Serena wolf it down she, couldn't resist teasing her.

"Serena, can't you eat like a proper lady?"

"Oh stuff off Ray, I can eat lady like just like any woman if I had more time. Where's Amy why didn't she wake me up!?!?"

"Don't whine it was your fault you can't get your lazy ass up in time, Amy had a six o'clock start this morning"

"Seiya knows I have trouble getting up, what on earth possessed him to give me a job that starts before 10!"

"Serena, stop trying to blame someone, just get ready and get out!"

"Okay, okay I'll go" Running to her bedroom to grab her things

"See you later, good luck getting that job I'm pretty sure you'll get it anyway" She yelled as she ran out shoulder bag in hand

"Thanks, bye" Ray replied a large smile adorning her face

* * *

Serena was so late _I'm totally screwed, hopefully Seiya won't mind too much. _Stepping out of the cab she passed the driver a couple of bills and looked up at the huge building of Revell Reserve Bank from where she stood on the pavement. Sighing she walked though the automatic glass doors and headed to the glass and steel elevator on the right. 

When the elevator opened a mob of people stepped out, Serena frowned desperately as she waited for the long stream to end, when the last person stepped out she slid in first and headed to the left corner. When the elevator was ready to go, she looked at the people with her. There was a plump middle aged woman in a dark suit, an 80ish man adorning a hideous brown suit plus yellow tie and the last occupant was a young man in a navy suit with long whitish hair.

"Yaten?" she asked.

The man turned towards her his bored expression changing to one of surprise "Oh Hello Serena, long time no see" warmly smiling down at her

"I agree"

"Hows your other job?" he asked

Serena pulled a face then answered "not so good, they seem to have become harder to snap"

"That's not too good, oh well here's my stop hopefully we can catch up another day" he said as he swiftly moved out the elevator down the corridor, the old man in the illegal suit following him.

As the elevator began to rise the little bell pinged at the next stop and the door slowly slid open, sending a smile to the last remaining woman she slipped though just as she had enough room and jogged despite the protests of her feet in the heels. Stopping outside Seiya's door she tucked a loosened strand behind her ear and rapped neatly on the wooden door.

"Come in," came Seiya's soft voice

Pushing the door open she stepped into Seiya's large office "Um hi, sorry I'm late"

Seiya grinned "That's okay, I'll forgive you this time" he joked "have a seat" pointing to a pair of dark blue seats opposite his desk. Choosing the left one she sat down and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt.

"So how's Mina?" she asked

"Well according to Andrew when I phoned today she hasn't been good. She won't eat and has been crying" Seiya replied with a sigh

"Damn, what are we going to do, we don't want to kill her while she's in our protection" Serena puzzled

"I'll worry about that," Seiya answered "you have to go back to Crimson Corps today" digging though his draws and pulling out a red folder

"Why?" Serena whined "I don't like that place"

"I know, but you have to replace Mr. De Silva's temporary certificate of ownership with the official one"

Serena groaned "I might find some interesting information about anything" looking at the bright side of the ordeal

Seiya grinned at her "Here's the folder, all you have to do is give it to Mr. De Silva and have him sign it, the ex-Avalanche International owner has already completed this paperwork"

"Okay, is that all I have to do?"

"That's all"

"Thank you" Serena said as she slipped the folder into the shoulder bag and placed the strap on her shoulder

"My driver will take you Crimson Corps he's waiting down stairs"

"Thank you" she yelled from the hall

Seiya smiled and whispered softly to himself "Serena...Revell, perfect"

* * *

"Um hi" Serena said to the secretary at Crimson Corps 

Looking up the stoic woman frowned at Serena's happy smile then cocked an unimpressed eyebrow "we don't buy girl guide biscuits" she replied nasally pursing her thin lips

Serena scowled "no you wouldn't you slimy vampire" she mumbled under her breath

"Did you say something?" the secretary asked suspiciously scowling

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. De Silva" she said

"I'm sorry you can't unless you have an appoi-"

"Yes I do, just open that book over there and look for the Revell Reserve bank appointment" She answered hotly refraining from doing some serious swearing at this woman's 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude

The woman grabbed her appointment book and flicked though to the date, trailing her long unpolished finger down the page she stopped. A look of anger crossed her face the woman's paper thin complexion twitched in defeat as Serena resisted the urge to gloat.

"The elevator behind me, floor 74"

"Thanks for your help" Serena said sarcastically

"No problem" the woman squeezed from her pinched lips sending Serena a fowl glare

Hitting the up button she waited until the doors slid open releasing the two people within. Striding in just as they walked out she pushed the 74 floor button with more vigour than was necessary cursing at the rudeness of the secretary.

"A girl guide puh-lez!"

On her journey up she was joined by a middle aged man with a dreamy expression on his face, feeling suspicious she pulled his collar down to see the tadle tale vampire marks. _Jeez these vampires can't resist a snack_. As the door opened she quickly pushed the lobby floor for the man and smartly jumped out, walking down the airy corridors she eventually ended up at an office with a large desk and a girl sitting behind it.

"Hello" she said to the little brunette

"Hello, how can I help you" the secretary asked

"Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. De Silva I work for Revell Reserve Bank. Please don't give me trouble like the secretary downstairs." Serena pleaded

The secretary giggled her brown eyes sparkling "No I won't, Mr. De Silva has been expecting you"

Serena mentally groaned "Thanks" she said heading to the door, deeply breathing in she lightly knocked on its wood surface and pushed the door open not waiting for an answer

The office was dark, the walls were painted dark, dark red the colour so similar to dried blood it unnerved Serena but at the same time exhilarated her. Large dark furniture dotted around the room matching the charcoal curtains flowing over the windows. To finish the room the walls were decked out with heavy gold framed oil paintings depicting scenes of blood and gore under the moon. Serena felt as if she had walked back in time to the 1920's it was beautiful but had a deep dangerous and seductive edge to it.

"Good morning Serena" a smooth masculine voice interrupted her thoughts

Serena jumped in fright, she had totally forgotten that there was someone in the room. Recovering herself she frowned "Its Miss. Lennox to you" Serena corrected

Mr. De Silva smirked from behind his desk seated in a beautiful antique chair upholstered in black leather. In his hand he held a crystal glass of amber liquid which he stopped swirling as his stormy blue eyes sought hers. Suppressing a shiver she bravely peered back at him trying her best to look nonchalant, walking to his desk she slipped into a leather seat and placed her shoulder bag on her knee. Flicking though all the files there she pulled out the red folder and placed it on the desk before putting her bag onto the floor.

Opening the file she slipped the legal documents on his polished desk "Seiya gave me the official certificate and it requires your signature for its completion"

Darien felt a flicker of hate and jealousy for Mr. Revell who was obviously on first name basis with her. _As soon as she's mine she's going to quit that job _Darien thought as he took a drink from his glass then placed it on his desk.

"So Mr. De Si-"Serena started

"Please call me Darien" he interrupted

Serena glared at him "Just sign the sheets" placing the papers in front of his nose

Picking up his fountain pen in his long slender fingers he grinned "Where do you sign?"

_He's playing with me the jackass! _Serena pursed her lips and stomped to his side of the desk

"There!" she snapped hotly pointing to the slot clearly labelled Mr. De Silva

Looking down at him from where she stood their eyes collided. Deep midnight blue against sky blue. Darien noticed at this proximity spots of violet in her iris _those are his eyes, just like his. _

A cute little blush spread on her cheeks as she realized how close they were, _irresistible_ ran though Darien's mind. As she backed away Darien grabbed her wrist and jerked her back Serena squeaked as she fell backwards into Darien's waiting arms, landing across his lap. Gasping she struggled to get free then focused her eyes on his handsome face noting the hungry longing expression in his eyes.

"I know who you are _My _little vampire hunter and what you've done, but I forgive you" Darien whispered huskily in her ear

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I am most _defiantly _not yours"

"You will be" he whispered sucking on her ear lobe

Resuming her struggles to get out of his lap his arms tightened around forcing her to stay still, so there she sat slanted across his legs. Feeling panic build up in her mind her eyes frantically sought a way out.

_Look at me _Darien commanded in her mind, refusing to oblige she continued to struggle

**_Look at me! _**He repeated more forcefully

Looking up into his eyes she suddenly felt herself loosing all conscience of every thing around her except for Darien as flames of fire burned from where he touched her. Darien released one of his arms and brought his hand to her face cupping her cheek softly and stoking his thumb against her smooth skin.

Trailing his hand down her blond braid he pulled the elastic band out and began to gently unravel the mass of hair. Tangling his fingers within the silvery blond locks he tightened his grip on her slender waist so that her hip touched his muscled torso. Lowering his head to her lips Serena's eyes began to close automatically.

As their lips touched a feeling of electricity jolted through their bodies if felt so right. Serena slowly placed her arms around his neck so their bodies plastered together, deepening the kiss he trailed his tongue along the contours of her soft lips which parted giving him access within. Thoroughly tasting her, his hands roamed over her curves in determination to meticulously memorize every part of her.

Serena raked her fingers though his ebony hair and never felt so safe even when she made protection spells. Within his arms she felt complete, safe and loved in a different way from any other, _mùirn beatha dàn _suddenly ran though her head.

Darien broke apart and looked at her flushed face, his eyes softened _your almost mine_ trailing butterfly kisses across her jaw he moved down to her slender throat. Under his lips he could feel her erratic pulse increase. Laying a final kiss on the chosen spot his canines instantly extended in yearning to taste her life's essence, to mark her as his.

"_Mine" _he hissed predatorily before plunging his fangs into her soft neck

Serena's back arched as she felt a sharp pain in her neck _no, no, **no,** this can't be happening_ she gasped

"**NO!!!"** she screamed in desperation beating and clawing her small hands at his chest "**NO, NO, NO!" **

Darien held onto her as a new burst of energy came from her tiny frame, her panic and desperation evident.

"Please stop" Serena cried crystalline tears flowing down her cheeks "please"

Darien gripped harder on her hair forcing her to stay still and held her waist tightly. Her blood ran down his throat like sweet wine, Darien couldn't seem to get enough of it as he softly sucked her lilting pulse.

Serena began to tire as her mind became woozy, giving up her struggles she released her tense muscles and reluctantly relaxed against his form staring dazedly in front of her until she was claimed by darkness. Darien loosened his arms around her venerable body and gently caressed the nape of her neck with the same hand he had used only moments ago to hold her hair so roughly. Sliding his fangs from her soft neck he laid a sole kiss over the pair of circular puncture wounds _we shall continue the binding later at your new home, with me. _

Picking her up bridal style he licked his lips removing any remaining evidence of her addictive blood and curved his arms firmly and protectively around her prone figure. Gazing down at her angelic face he left his office brushing off Miss Chase (the secretary) as she tried to examine the unconcious woman in his arms.

* * *

Serena stirred as she became aware of her throbbing neck, moaning she propped herself up with her elbows. Blinking her blurred vision she instantly began to panic when she came to the conclustion this was not her room. The bed she lay on was made from the blackest silk and the room was very dark due to ceiling to floor horizontal blinds. 

Suddenly remembering what happened in the office her eyes widened as her dread began to rise, holding her breath she apprehensively touched her throat tracing her fingertips over the smooth skin wincing as her fingers brushed the tender spots where he had bitten her.

Sitting up she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands

"No" she sniffed as she tried to control the tears that threatened to fall "this can't be happening, no, no, no..."

Taking a shuddering breath she wiped her eyes gently with the back of her hand and slithered to the edge of the bed. Stepping tentatively onto the floor she slowly stood up making sure that her wobbling knees didn't give in on her, taking small steps she walked through to what she presumed was the bathroom. Flicking the light on she snapped her eyes closed as bright light filled the marble clad bathroom, opening an eye she stepped off the warm carpet onto the cold tiles to the mirror. Brushing the long strands of her hair over her shoulder Serena clenched her teeth as sudden anger washed over her. The dark red spots were painfully evident on her creamy skin, _how dare he!_

Serena knew she wasn't his mate...yet. From what she had gathered from years of hunting and researching a vampire could only claim his mate when they both bite each other and there is an exchange blood. So she was merely one of Mr. De Silva's victims at the moment that's why Serena she had to get out of his territory.

Returning to the bedroom she slowly opened the door a crack and peered out, finding the coast clear she slipped though and closed the door behind her. Tiptoeing down the corridor she tried to find any wooden furniture that could be converted into a stake. No luck there wasn't a single piece of wooden furniture, in fact the whole house was made solely from concrete, steel and loads of glass. Feeling dismayed she looked out one of the abundant floor to floor windows in the hopes of figuring where she was, from what she could tell the building was trés contemporary and unfortunately totally isolated at the edge of an ocean cliff.

_I need a phone _continuing her journey she rapidly opened random doors as she looked for a phone, opening the fifth door Serena grinned as she found a telephone resting upon an office cabinet. Lifting the earpiece from the cradle she tucked the phone into the crook of her neck and dialled Seiyas cell number which she had thankfully learned off by heart.

_Ring...Ring...Ring _"Come on" Serena muttered "pick up"

"Hel-"

"Seiya, oh my god Seiya" Serena whispered into the phone

"Serena, whats wrong, why are you whispering?" noting the strain of fear in her voice

"I don't know where to start, uh..." she frowned biting her lip "first I was ki-"she never got to continue as the phone was violently jerked from her hands

"What do you think your doing?" Darien asked darkly glaring down at her

"Serena? Serena are you there?!" Darien scowled at the handset before ripping the phone from its socket and throwing it across the room

"I asked you a question" Darien reminded dangerously advancing towards her

Serena stumbled back "I was talking to a girlfriend?"

"No you weren't"

Serena slowly moved away as Darien prowled closer and closer, she felt like a poor lamb being stalked by a panther. As her back touched the wall she closed her eyes briefly in fear, and re-opened them to look straight into Darien's dark eyes glittering in the feeble light.

Placing his arms onto the wall at both sides of her body he effectively caged her from escape. Serena's pulse quickened in apprehension as he leaned towards her and kissed the sensitive skin of her upper neck.

"You were talking to a man, and to be honest I don't like to share what's mine" he said nuzzling in her hair breathing in her heavenly scent

Feeling her anger rise at being labelled as a possession she glowered defiantly "I am _Not_ yours Mr. De Silva and I _Demand _that you let me free"

"Please call me Darien, I'd hate for you to scream such a formal name while we're in the heat of passion" Darien said sexily.

"Pervert!" she screamed as brought her knee up hard and fast.

Darien chuckled in his throat and easily caught her speeding leg preventing it from hitting his manhood.

"Tsk tsk Serena, that's not very nice" he chided.

Taking her leg he pinned it to his slender hip causing her skirt to ride high and moved closer sensually running his thumb in circular motions on the exposed flesh.

"It wasn't meant to be" Serena retorted "I was intending to castrate you, you sex-deprived blood sucker so get your paws off!"

Slyly smirking down at her Serena raised a brow in suspicion and was about to say something when his hand slid from her thigh around the curve of her butt and gave her derrière a playful pinch. Serena squeaked in shock.

"Lemme go!" she yelled desperately placing both her hands on his chest trying to push him away, no such luck.

"I'll never let you go" he informed all amusement gone replaced with dead seriousness, his eyes holding an edge of danger to them "and I'll kill any one who gets in my way, my love you are mine"

"I will _never _be yours, never ever" she hissed "I'll die first"

Crushing his lips against hers he tangled his fingers in her rich locks, Serena gasped in shock giving him the opportunity he needed to slide his tongue between her lips. Struggling at first Serena gave up when she knew she had no hope of winning _If you can't beat them...join them _with that she slid her arms around his neck and returned the heated kiss much to Darien's delight. Breaking off Darien continued to lay soft kisses across her jaw then travelled down her neck softly grazing the points of his canines over the wound on her neck making Serena moan in pleasure and pain.

"I'll never let you go" he whispered in her ear as Serena lost consciousness.

* * *

"Serena!" Seiya yelled into his cell phone "Fuck!" he swore 

He knew something was wrong from the tone of her voice and the sudden disconnection _damn why did I send her, I should have given her a partner _Seiya raked his fingers through his messy dark brown hair. He felt so useless; he didn't know what was wrong and more importantly he had no idea where Serena was.

_No Serena I can't loose you like this...I need you _the emotions shining in his brown eyes _I will find you. _

Grabbing his coat he ran though the door almost bumping into Yaten.

"Serena's been kidnapped" Seiya informed "I have to find her"

"We've got bigger problems" Yaten said grabbing Seiya's upper arm as he rushed past.

"Let me go!" he exclaimed.

Pulling Seiya back Yaten forced him still "I was just phoned by Andrew, the safe house was attacked and Mina's gone"

"FUCK!" Seiya swore getting a disapproving look from his secretary "is anyone hurt? What happened?"

"From what I can gather from Andrews descriptions, Max attacked with some lackeys and..." Yaten broke off trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat "Meg and Ben were both killed, Andrew was spared to give us the message not to mess with the perfect night breed" he spat.

A look of pain crossed Seiya's face "How did they get in? Serena performed a spell of protection"

"Apparently they had a witch of their own,"

"Could this day get any worse?" Seiya sighed in defeat _I've lost two from my pack...and my love...I will have my revenge._

* * *

Mina curled in Max's arms silent tears of happiness coursing down her smooth cheeks as she relaxed against his chest. Wrapping his arms protectively around her body he stroked her golden blond hair, and looked down at her. He couldn't believe it, he had almost lost the thing he prized most in the world, this time he would make sure to protect her better to never let her feel so scared again. 

"Mina let me bind you to me" he pleaded softly "I don't want to loose you again"

Looking up into his lightest ice blue eyes she nodded mutedly "I don't ever want to be separated from you again" she whispered crystal tears sliding down her cheeks

Leaning down he gently kissed her tears away and claimed her soft lips in the sweetest lovers kiss.

* * *

**_Okay seriously what did you think? PLEASE TELL ME!!! I'M DESPERATE!!!_**

_**Thanx to these people who reviewed my work**_

**_Seisei, Princess-Cairo, princess of star, Hopeless Dreamer 1126, setsuna-3000, InuYashaGurl2007, Becx, Megan Consoer, Kou Kepani, Melocure, spoilt brat, adri, hotohori's empress, Mikos-Angel, lil-sis4556, Dark Hime and Sailor-Serenity14._**

_**Thanks all of you**_

_**Please forgive me if I missed anyone**_

**_If you want to see my response to your reviews go to my live journal the Url is on my profile page._**

...

...

©2004-10-22 Lady Isis


	10. Mixed Emotions

Sorry about the delay, Please Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: R**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon_**

**Warning: **This chapter contains bed tumbling and clothes tearing, if you can't take that I suggest you push the 'back' button and read someone else's fic. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

_**Mixed Emotions**_

* * *

Cracking an eye, Serena cast her vision around the dark room. _Only a dream_, she thought relaxing against the pillow, and sighing softly. Preparing to drift back to the land of the dreams, a sudden feeling of right, yet wrongness bought a frown to her flawless face.

Grabbing the edge of the dark quilt, she peeled it slowly from her torso, dreading what she would encounter. Serena almost had a heart attack when she found a bronze hand resting upon her abdomen, the long tapered fingers wide apart, with the thumb tucked into the waist band of her skirt. Looking above the blanket for the owner, she gasped in shock, Darien slept only a few inches away from her.

Darien's body was positioned so that he lay on his stomach, with this head in her direction. Serena stopped breathing, he looked so beautiful, so innocent as he slept, she felt her heart pang with the strong desire to curl against him and kiss his god like face.

"Damn," she cursed softly, dropping the quilt back in place, and forcing her eyes to the ceiling

_I'm attracted to my captor_, she thought in disappear, but soon realization dawned on her,_ this is the perfect time to escape_.

Lifting the sheet again, she slowly propped her body up on her outer elbow and gently gripped his hand, proceeding to push it away. However, no matter which way she pushed, the hand didn't move, it was like steel, yet it lay just as softly on her belly as it always had. Releasing an exasperated sigh, she flopped down, her mind devoid of any ideas.

Suddenly the hand moved like a spider up her body to cup her breast, Serena shrieked in shock and outrage, swivelling her wide eyes in Darien's direction. Unlike she'd thought, Darien was very much awake, his sculptured lips turned up in a sly grin, and his spectacular eyes glittering with amusement.

"Pervert!" Serena screamed, trying to use both hands in an effort to remove his one.

Darien chuckled in his throat, and quickly grabbed both her slender wrists, pinning them above her head as he straddled her.

"I'm not just any pervert, I'm_ your_ pervert," he corrected in his sexy voice, his nose skimming her cheek.

"Oh aren't I the lucky one," Serena said sarcastically, wriggling beneath him, "but you know a cleaner or a cook would be more productive, now let me go!"

"We could be productive too," he purred suggestively, tracing his finger over the full contour of her lower lip.

Serena scowled and snapped at his finger, but his reflexes were to fast and she missed.

"Tsk, tsk," Darien disapproved with a chuckle, "save your biting for later."

"There won't be a 'later', so let me go!" Serena insisted straining against his hands.

"No," was his short reply, "I have you just where I want you."

Serena pouted with a little 'hmph', and diverted her eyes from his infuriating face, _if only I had a stake right now, I'd kill myself, I'm so stupid!_

Her adorable expression caused Darien's loins to tighten, as he drank in every aspect of her faultless features. His primal instinct took over, _Mine, _ran through his head, like a broken record, _mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine_. Darien wanted her so bad unlike anything he'd felt before, now that he'd felt the connection between them; he knew he could never live without her. He wanted feel the age old union between two souls, described as 'indescribable' and feel her naked body against his as they preformed the ancient dance of love. Just the thought turned Darien hard. But first he had to show her who she belonged to.

Using his free hand, Darien walked his forefinger and middle finger up the valley of Serena's breasts to the neckline of Serena's pink contoured sweater.

"What the hell are you doing!" Serena yelped, panic creeping into her voice

"What does it look like kitten?" He murmured, the pink stitching splitting on contact with his finger tip and parting in a 'V'.

"Hey!" Serena yelped, "I got that as a gift, and its cashmere!" she seethed.

"Believe me you'll get many more gifts and all the cashmere you want." He reassured.

Butterflies and a soft ache lower down formed within her body, at the disarming smile he sent, _oh goddess, this can't be happening_ her mind cried, as her body melted with every carefully laid touch. Cupping her neck, Darien's hot mouth descended onto the double puncture wounds, where he slowly and sensually he began to tease the sensitive skin, his tongue flicking over the wounds, involuntarily extracting a moan deep within Serena's throat.

"Stop," Serena cried in pain and pleasure, her body writhing beneath his chest

"Say my name," he whispered, biting gently on her earlobe, his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable

"De Silva," she gasped as he moved on, sensually kissing down the column of her throat.

"Wrong answer," he breathed against her skin, further splitting the sweater, to reveal the swell of her creamy breasts encased in a lacy pink bra.

Sliding his hand into the cut 'V' of her sweater, Darien gently claimed her breast and softly caressed it, loving the way it fit into his hand, neither too big nor too small. _Perfect._

"Say it," he hissed, his tongue dipping into the hallow of her throat

"DARIEN!" She screamed in defeat, her lips burning, desperate for attention

As if knowing this, Darien slammed his lips against hers, hungrily devouring her. With all resistance gone Serena's lips parted allowing him entrance within. Vaguely Serena heard Darien's moan of appreciation, before he slipped into the caverns of her mouth and reeked havoc on her senses.

"Serena…" he breathed against her lips, "I need you."

Releasing her hands, Serena's fingers flew to his face, pulling him closer, coaxing his body upon hers, where she could feel the full extent of his hardness pushing between her legs. Serena's wide eyes flicked to his and a small smirk crossed his features.

A pixyish smile replaced her shock, "Why Darien, I think you have a little _hard_ problem," she informed in a breathy voice, raising her knee and agonizingly rubbing against it.

Darien groaned, a shudder rippling through his body, "Not just my problem, you were the cause," he retorted before claiming her lips, desperately seeking to get closer.

Sliding her fingers over the material of his shirt, she blindly sought the buttons pulling them open, to glide the black material from his broad shoulders. Skimming her hands over the defined contours of his chest, she circled her finger round his hard nipple and followed the silky hair over the ridges of muscle, until she encountered his heavy belt buckle.

Grabbing her fingers from their torturous teasing, Darien kissed the tips and placed her palm over his heart, "Serena," he said seriously "I need you, I want you to be mine forever."

Forcing her body up, Darien tilted his head to the side exposing his neck, "Bite me," he commanded

Serena focused on his neck, noting the way his Adams apple moved, and the small pulsing near his stubble darkened jaw. Serena felt her teeth sharpen and throb with a dull ache to bite him, her throat constricted in fear at the overwhelming need to taste his blood.

"No," she managed hoarsely, before adding strength, "NO, I will not be a slave to a…a Vampire!" she spat.

"BITE ME!" Darien roared in anger, grabbing her arm as she attempted to slide off the bed

"I'll die before I become your mate," she hissed, trying to pull his bruising fingers from her arm.

"That's not what your lips were saying a moment ago," Darien snarled, pushing her shoulders into the mattress.

"You _will_ become my mate, no matter what, _you will_ be _mine_." He said in a chilling tone leaning down to kiss her red lips.

Jerking her head to the side, Darien sighed in irritation as his lips skimmed her smooth cheek. Sliding from the bed Darien slipped his shirt on, and headed to the door. Just as his hand rested on the handle, he turned around and focused on her motionless body lying amongst the twisted black sheets.

"I'll be back tonight," he said softly, sadness and longing evident in his voice.

Closing the door, Darien slid the key into the hole and swiftly flicked his wrist sealing it. Leaning against the wall, Darien gritted his teeth with barely contained anger. _Why was she so damn stubborn! _He cursed, but then that's exactly what he wanted in his woman. And what a woman she was, Darien grinned, intelligent, devious and amazing. Looking down, the bulge in his pants proved not only did she satisfy him mentally, but physically as well.

He couldn't wait to make love to her, to have her wriggling body beneath him as he showed her what she meant to him. Closing the middle button of his open shirt, he came to the conclusion that he needed a cold shower fast or else he would return back to that nymph and ravage her all night.

"Hey Darien," came a yell up the hall

Darien's head snapped to the familiar voice, "Zach, how the hell did you get in?"

"Through the door," Zach answered nonchalantly

Darien rolled his eyes, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I got a call from Max, he's been trying to phone you but no one seems to answer the phone," Zach replied with a small grin, "me thinks you were up to something, in your bedroom."

Darien growled and brushed past re-directing towards his study Zach in tow. Stepping into the office, Darien ambled to the liquor cupboard, where he proceeded to place two crystal glasses on the bench. Filling each a quarter way up, Darien handed one to Zach and sat behind his desk, swirling his glass mindlessly in one hand.

"So what does Max want?" Darien asked in a bored tone.

Zach took a sip of alcohol, letting the bitter liquid burn down his throat.

"You know Max was really messed up when that damn Vampire hunter stole Mina," Darien's jaw twitched, "and he wants a meeting tonight to discuss her, eradication."

A cracking resounded through the room.

"Jeesh Darien! Why the hell did you do that?" Zach yelled, eyeing the shattered crystal shards drop to the table, in a pool of blood and amber.

"Sorry, do continue," Darien said blatantly, brushing the rest of the glass from his hand, an ice cold fire of danger burning within his eyes.

"He also said something about being unable to remove some silver necklace from Mina's neck. So Beryl's coming too."

Darien grimaced. That bloody woman had been after him ever since he'd first met her. To be honest Darien despised her, with a passion, from her impossibly red hair, to her perfectly pedicured toes. His taste ran more for petite blonds locked up in his room. But then, Darien had found one aspect of her useful, which was her witchcraft heritage. Over the past months she had removed curses, cast curses, concocted undetectable poisons, located people and other witchy things. That's all she was good for.

"Any more delightful guest coming?" Darien asked

"Uh Nathan might come, but Jed won't, he's been lost since Ray left."

"That's what happens when your soul mate happens to be Ray." Darien commented dryly

"Come on Darien, be serious. He's been a zombie, he won't eat, won't speak, he just stares at the wall. Do you know what's up with her, why she left? Where she is?"

"Hell I don't know what's wrong with her, I can't understand women," he paused, "especially mine," he muttered, thinking about Serena's rebellious attitude towards him, and her choice of occupation

Zach frowned but didn't say anything

"So are you coming?" Darien asked

"I think I'll take a rain check." Zach answered, Darien shrugged in response

Downing the rest of his glass, Zach dumped his glass roughly on the desk and stood up, "well that's all, I'll show myself out. Might see you tomorrow, or whenever."

"Good Night," Darien replied as Zach walked out the door

Leaning into his leather chair, his mind unconsciously reverted to Serena, "God I need a shower now," Darien declared, but was assaulted by images of Serena naked with him, the drops of water running down her creamy skin as he licked them away.

"Shower," he muttered through gritted teeth, jogging out the door

* * *

Mina stood at the mirror in her new room: Max's room

Like the rest of the house, the room was elegant, with dark blue walls, heavy oak furniture and a four poster bed covered in a luxurious silver trimmed quilt. Looking at her image, she stared at the cursed necklace around her neck, she had to admit she did like it. The heavy silver butterfly looked antique, embellished with sapphires and emeralds that winked in the light, the only problem with it was the silver. This meant Max couldn't bond their souls or turn her, it had thoroughly angered Max. He had waited so long to bond them and now he couldn't. Mina felt her heart sink as she heard the grandfather clock in the hall chime, declaring it 7 O'clock, a whole hour since he'd left her.

Swallowing her sob Mina sat at the edge of the bed and fingered the chain catch. She hated her father and mother. Ever since she could remember they had always breathed down her neck, disapproving of everything. When Mina had told them she wanted to become a Journalist, instead of becoming the fourth generation of a Doctor they flipped and practically exiled her from the family. It hurt to think she meant so little to them, apparently when her father had eventually forced her mother to give him one child, they almost abandoned her when he found she was a girl.

But now Mina hated them more than ever, by sending that strange woman to retrieve her, they had ruined anything between them in the future. Obviously her father had paid a ridiculous price to have that woman get her back, and dispose of Max. Though she was unsuccessful in killing him, Mina knew Max had sustained bad injuries and it discouraged her to learn they were taking longer than normal to heal.

"Mina," interrupted Max's soft voice

Turning her head slowly to the side, her heart fluttered at Max's form standing in the door, but the feeling soon sank when she saw he was dressed in cream slacks, white shirt and black shoes, which meant he was going out.

"Mina don't look so sad," Max said softly, crossing the room and enfolding her within his arms, "we're going to Darien's house, and we'll remove that." Pointing to the damned silver necklace

Mina nodded mutedly, "Don't worry my love, everything will be okay." He reassured, stroking her silky blond hair, "I'll make sure of it." He finished in a hushed whisper.

* * *

**_Thanx I hope you enjoyed this chappy, I'm really sorry about the delay, it was unfair of me…I will really try to update sooner._**

_Lady Isis_


	11. Chess

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating:R**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Chess**_

* * *

****

Shivering, Amy wrapped her light knitted jumper around her torso, and closed the little buttons, brushing some hair from her eye. Sighing in tiredness, she continued on, wincing as her regulation high heel shoes crunched and sunk into the green grass of the play park. Amy cursed her luck, first she was hassled by one of her patients, who refused to take their medication, than she had to work overtime, and now with no money, she was tramping through the kids play park, in pitch black darkness to get home.

It didn't help that Amy had a fear of the dark, a childhood phobia caused by being bitten as a five year old and almost dying of blood loss. Since then, that memory was etched into her mind. The dark moonless night, the forest, the beautiful yet haunting eyes of her attacker. He had leered at her with his red lips and ivory fangs, _then… _there was nothing, everything went black. Amy never knew why he didn't drain her dry, for the next thing she knew she was in hospital, with a splitting headache.

When she woke up, the doctors, even her own parents, thought she had lost it when she began babbling about a man with fangs. It had taken months of shrink visits to help her get over the traumatic event. Amy over time, began to realize that biting men, otherwise known as vampires did not exist. She did not believe in the supernatural, only science. Despite this, nothing had stopped the nightmares that plagued her dreams, or her fear of the dark.

Running her fingers over her smooth neck, she felt nothing, but she knew if you looked close enough, you would see slightly lighter little dots; the scars of that terrible event, a constant physical reminder that night really did happen.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she carried on trying to calm the terrible feeling clogging her throat _I wish I didn't do this _Amy thought desperately, tears prickling in her eyes.

A small snap in the trees resounded like a cannon in Amy's ears, _oh god, please please help me_ Amy begged, increasing her pace. Shivering involuntarily, Amy felt the panic begin to choke at her throat, and the nauseous feeling start in her stomach, wrapping her arms defensively round her waist Amy's eyes darted to the dark trees. As a small bird emerged the shrubs, Amy sighed, instantly feeling relief washed over her.

"I'm scaring myself," she muttered with a nervous chuckle.

Continuing on her way, she detected a sudden texture and sound change to the ground she was walking on. Her heels did not sink into the ground, instead they clicked on a hard, smooth surface. Looking down, her eyes discovered – with the help of a street lamp – large black and white checks, going across and down by eight; a giant chessboard.

Looking to the left and right, she noted half meter high chess pieces in black and white, mixed together in battle, as the previous players had abandoned them. _Who would have won?_ She thought, but shook her head, _I need to get home_. Walking over the chess board back onto the squishy grass, she marched on, but had barely taken four steps when she stopped, a silent debate raging in her mind. Being a perfectionist, she felt the need to re-order the chess pieces back to their rightful places.

Signing and rolling her eyes in defeat, she returned back to the chess board, convinced if she didn't arrange them properly, it would irritate her all evening. Starting with the black, she lined them up from the left: Castle, Horse, Bishop, Queen, King, Bishop, Horse, Castle and finished the side off by arranging the pawns in front of them. Moving to the right, she arranged the white pieces to mirror the black.

Once finished, she gave an accomplished grin, and sunk down to sit on one of the white castle tops gazing at the stars, the only good thing about the night.

* * *

Zach watched the small woman stumble through the park, his intended victim of the night, yet he felt compulsion to watch her; and watch her he did.

He watched her reaction to the night bird - like a skittish mouse - and then he watched her stop on the chess board and arrange the disordered pieces. Zach didn't know why, but he found her arranging a turn on, and licked his lips as he scanned her profile with his acute vision. To him she had to be the most prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Her face was slender with smooth pale skin, and her hair was so dark, it looked navy blue under the feeble light. _Very nice_ he found himself thinking, as he noticed her blue skirt riding up her tempting thigh.

Intending to meet the little creature, he walked slowly form the trees and greeted her softly, "Good evening."

Her reaction was much as expected, she jumped in fright and clamped the neckline of her jumper, her wide eyes swivelling in his direction. _She's just like a pixie…No a fairy._

"Oh, um hello," she stuttered nervously, squinting her eyes to get a look at the owner of the musical voice.

"What's a young lady, like yourself doing out here so late?" He demanded softly.

"Uh I was working overtime, and I had no money to get a taxi or a bus, so I had to…um…walk," she replied nervously.

"Tsk, tsk," he disapproved, "walking home at this time of night is very dangerous, don't you agree?"

"Most certainly, usually I would not resort to this, _especially_ in the dark, but like I said I had no choice."

"Well as a gentleman, I feel obliged to assist you home."

Walking onto the chess board, Amy waited in anticipation as the street lights picked up, inch by inch his slender body. Just as the line of light reached his shoulders, he stopped and slipped his right hand into the pocket of his khaki slacks.

Amy let a small mew of disappointment escape her lips. She badly wanted to quench the thirst of her curiosity, and see the person who owned that musical voice, _Oh no, your attracted to a guy you met less than two minutes ago, and you haven't even seen his face! _Her conscience yelled at her, _he could be the ugliest thing you've ever seen._ Amy highly doubted he was ugly, no man with that body and voice could be ugly.

"Who are you?" Amy asked warily, climbing off the castle.

"My name is not of concern, but don't worry I won't hurt you," he reassured in a comforting tone.

Continuing to walk forwards, Amy's heart raced as the light agonizingly slowly unveiled the mans face. Amy's breath caught in her throat, _he's beautiful_ was the only thing running through her mind. _Like an angel_ as the street lights shone on the waves of his pale gold hair and revealed the elegant planes of his face. Amy blushed as she realized she had been staring.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," he said smoothly, but never took his eyes from her.

Looking up, Amy watched the contrasting sparkles in the sky, wink down at her, "Yes they do," she agreed.

Looking back at him, gasping in shock at how close he was. Snapping her hands to the base of her throat, Amy jumped away, her heart thudding in shock and fear.

"Relax," he said soothingly, his brow raised in concern, "I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured, placing his hand onto her shoulder.

At once both felt a connection between them, like a missing puzzle piece, they didn't even know existed fell into place. Amy shivered in cold and pleasure at the unnerving feeling travelling through her body. Zach frowned at the amazing sensation coursing up his hand, it was the most warmth he had felt in all his years of being a vampire, and he wanted more, he craved it. Sliding his hand from her shoulder, it travelled up towards her bare neck, just as his thumb grazed her pale skin, her hand caught his wrist and pulled it away.

Drawing his eyes to her, she slowly shook her head, and curled her arms round her torso in an effort to stop her shivers and protect herself. Zach focused on her face where he noted, the strained expression troubling her delicate features. His vision slipped to her desirable mouth where her pearly teeth were just visible, keeping her blue lower lip from shaking.

_Its too cold for her_, Zach realized. Walking beside her, Zach slipped on her shaking shoulders, his khaki blazer, which he had been holding over his shoulder. At once her soft blue eyes looked uneasily at him.

"You're cold," he explained with a small grin.

"Thank you," she answered shyly.

Digging in his pocket, Zach pulled out his leather wallet and extracted a crisp hundred dollar note, "for your taxi home," he said, handing the note to her.

"I can't take your money!" Amy refused, pushing is hand away avoiding his skin.

"You won't have to," Zack said smoothly, "If you beat me in a game of chess, you can have it."

"What's in it for you?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"If I win, you'll have dinner with me."

Amy raised an amused brow, "How do you know if I can even play chess?"

"You arranged the pieces perfectly, so will you play?" He challenged with a smirk.

After half a second of thought Amy agreed.

"Any color preference?" He asked.

"White," Amy responded standing behind the white king.

Zach shrugged, he really didn't care what colour she chose, he always won in chess and this game would be no different. The thought of having dinner with this little fairy, sent a thrill of excitement through his body.

"Ladies first," Zach purred.

Switching modes from damsel in distress – which she disliked – to strategist, she initiated the game by moving her right horse over a pawn in an 'L' shape to the edge of the board. Zach responded by moving one pawn two spaces forward. The game continued and gradually, the two neat lines on each side of the board, disintegrated as the pieces intermingled.

Amy won her first piece – a pawn, by sliding her Bishop five squares across the board, however her triumph was short lived, as Zach retorted by capturing the same Bishop with his Queen. Amy sighed at her loss, but continued playing. The pressure came when Zach's Queen slid diagonally across the board onto the right corner. Amy knew that in his next move, he wouldn't hesitate to take her out her vulnerable King. As much as she was tempted to go to dinner with him, her pride wouldn't allow her to loose. Sliding her King up one square, she chewed her lip and waited for his next move.

Zach moved his Queen so that she was on the same line as the fairy's King. He only realized his mistake when Amy, moved her diagonally inline Queen onto his square, conquering his Queen.

"Damn," he cursed softly, he'd been so absorbed about their date and _after_ the date he'd lost his Queen.

Both were tied at six losses and Zach began to realize, she wasn't going to be an easy conquest as he'd thought, but a challenge. He had hoped she'd forfeit the game to go on the date with him, as he had noted the interest within her aquamarine eyes, _oh well it just means I'll have to beat her_. He admired her skill, not many had ever made him really think about a chess game, and none had ever aroused him just by playing it.

Amy wrapped his blazer tighter around her torso as she waited while he made his move. She silently hoped he hadn't noticed the loop hole she had created. When he moved his castle down the board, Amy smiled in pre-victory, the game was over.

"Checkmate," sliced though Zach's mind as he watched in astonishment, her horse move in its trademark 'L' over the board taking his King, _No!_ His mind cried in anguish, _she wasn't meant to win, she was supposed to go with me! Fuck!_

Controlling his raging emotions he balled his fists, "Congratulations," he managed, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Oh please, you could have won easily, you were probably distracted." She said modestly.

_Damn right_, Zach thought as his manhood strained against his pants. He was glad human eyesight was diminished at night or else his fairy would see just how much he desired to have her.

"And like promised," he paused as he pulled the note from his pants, "here's the money."

As his fairy took the money, Zach deliberately brushed his fingers against hers causing her shiver in response._ She feels it too, _he thought in delight.

"Um, do you want your jacket back?" Amy asked awkwardly.

"No, keep it," he answered silkily.

"Thank you, for everything, I hope we meet again one day," she finished over her shoulder, as she headed towards the park exit.

"Oh we certainly will…Dr. Amy Anderson," he murmured, looking down at the 'Hospital Staff' card he'd nicked off her skirt, "and maybe next time I'll get my date."

* * *

Amy's senses still buzzed as she closed the apartment door, _what did that man do? _She thought quizzically. _I've never had that strong feeling with Greg before, but then, Greg and that guy are totally different, _Amy concluded beginning to regret winning their chess game. _I mean Greg's good looking but this guy surpasses any thing I've ever seen. Oh my god I'm beginning to sound like those shallow idiots. _Referring to the new batch of medical students that should have become soap stars.

_But looking past his amazing looks it's certainly been a long time since I've had a good chess challenge,_ her mind pointed out as she cast a mournful eye towards the shelves, where a magnificent antique chess set rested.

Undoing her skirt, it slipped down her legs and gathered around her feet. Stepping out, she kicked it to the side and padded to the shelves. Leaning against the cold wood, she picked up the white King and gently rubbed his expressive face with the pad of her thumb. The whole set was of Celtic design and made of white and black marble. Each piece had unique, intricately carved patterns and being one of a kind, plus over a hundred years old, it had cost an arm and a leg. That's where all of Amy's first pay went to – with some help from Serena.

Sadly, since she'd bought it, she had hardly used it, as Serena had no idea how to play and didn't have the patience once she was taught, a_nd Greg doesn't like playing it, either_ reflecting on how frustrated he became whenever he got stuck. _But I could tell the guy appreciated the game just as much as I do._ Starting the bath, Amy spun the hot tap round and listened to the sound of the slapping water.

Sighing she shook her head and tipped some bath salts, Serena had given her, into the bubbling water. Holding the glass jar beneath her nose, she breathed in and sighed at the delightful scent that was supposed to promote stress-relief. Amy didn't believe in that kind of mumbo jumbo, but she did know that the light airy scent suddenly reminded her of _him_.

Shedding the rest of her clothes, Amy excitedly jumped in and began to happily splash around. Amy loved the water ever since she was a kid, to the point where her parents had installed a swimming pool for her. As she relaxed idly rubbing her soapy hair, the experience was ruined as she remembered the heap of reports to be completed.

Amy wanted to cry, she'd done reports, reports, REPORTS! Reports on this, reports on that all month and the stress was beginning to toll. She looked like a bag every morning, she'd lost weight and her social life was severely suffering. Her distress soon evolved to anger.

"Why did I become a doctor! I did it to help people, but instead I'm writing finance reports, hygiene reports, other doctors reports, **Gregs reports!**" She screamed, slamming her fists repeatedly on the waters surface, splashing water everywhere.

Vigorously scrubbing herself till her skin was sore, Amy climbed out, spraying water on the floor as she violently jerked a towel around her body.

"I'm going to phone Reynold and give that lazy, lard arsed pig a piece of my mind!" She declared bravely, stomping through her room and throwing the door open.

Instantly Amy blushed a bright red as she caught Ray and a rough looking man kissing on the couch. As soon as she was spotted, Ray and the guy disentangled, Ray's cheeks flaming at being caught. However the guy's reaction totally astounded Amy.

He marched right up to her and oblivious to her towel, snatched her hand into an energetic handshake, "Hey babe, names Chad." He informed with a stupid laugh, Amy squeaked in response as she felt her towel slip, all previous resolve shattered by shock.

"Um hi Chad," Amy replied awkwardly, trying to reclaim her hand.

"Whatz your name?" He slurred.

"Its Amy," She yelped, desperately trying to support her towel from opening.

"Chad?" Ray called, walking over.

"Yeah Ray babe?" Chad answered.

"I think Amy needs her hand back." Ray answered monotonously.

"Oh sorry," he roared, breaking into a gruff laugh and releasing her hand.

"Thanks," Amy replied in relief grabbing the towel before it slid off, "I'm going to change now," Amy finished shakily turning back to her room.

"Are you Okay Amy?" Ray asked concerned, "I heard yelling from you room."

"Oh I'm fine, I just got excited in the water." Amy lied lamely.

Ray scrutinized her _I'm sure I heard she was going to phone a lazy lard arsed someone and give them a piece of her mind, in fact, I'm positive._

"You do know, if you have any problem, you can tell me or Serena and we'll try to help you." She reminded Amy.

"That's okay Ray," Amy replied with a friendly smile, "nothing's wrong," as she retreated back into her room.

Closing the door, Amy released the breath she was holding and collapsed onto the bed. _I don't like Chad, it was almost as if he was waiting for my towel to come off. He didn't strike me as Ray's type either. _Remembering his scruffy hair and stubbly cheeks, _I wouldn't like to kiss him; it would be like kissing a grater_ she shuddered. _I wonder what my saviours face feels like when you kiss him? _Her thoughts once again straying to the park, _I wonder if I'll ever get to see him again…_

Her mind slowly drifting to dream land.

* * *

Zach stormed down the hall, his hands clenched at his sides, _how could I loose! The one game that meant something to me, the one game that had a prize I really wanted and I had to **loose!** God I'm so stupid._

"Zach!" Interrupted his mental yelling session.

Zach looked up to see Nathaniel running towards him, "What's wrong Nat?" Noticing the pressured look on Nathaniel's face.

"It's Jed, he's a mess," he replied shaking his head, "and I don't have time to console him, so could you –"

"Talk to him? Yeah I will," Zach interrupted.

"Thanks," Nathaniel said, appreciatively giving Zach a pat on the back before running off down the hall.

Retracing his steps, Zach opened Jed's office door and walked in, before closing it with a soft click.

"Can I help you?" Came Jed's quiet voice.

"More like can I help you?" Zach replied.

Jed's office was dark, due to all the curtains being drawn and the air was permeated with the scent of alcohol.

"You could pass me another bottle of this," Jed said, picking up an empty bottle of vodka and shaking it around.

Zach shrugged and extracted another bottle, oblivious to what it was, and grabbed himself a crystal glass. Flopping into the chair across Jed's desk, he broke the bottle seal and poured a generous amount into each glass. Jed watched in amusement as Zach tipped his glass and swallowed all its contents.

"Some one beat you in a chess game?" Jed joked, drinking a mouthful of the bitter liquid and almost spluttering it everywhere, when Zach sent him a dry look.

"Someone _did _beat you in a chess game!" Jed roared slapping his thigh; Zach didn't answer but instead poured himself another drink

"So tell me who he was." Jed insisted, "do I know him?"

"No you don't, and neither did I until tonight." Zach sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"It was a woman, wasn't it?" Jed stated, noticing the dreamy expression on Zach's face.

"Mmm," Zach replied, placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Ah mon ami, son vrai amour," Jed mumbled in French (_Ah my friend, its true love_)

"So what does she look like?"

Zach thought for a moment, "She was like a fairy," he paused, "She had these big baby blue eyes, and her hair was indescribable, it was short and black, but shone blue. Am I making sense?"

"Perfect sense, for a man in love," Jed diagnosed.

"Come one, we only played for a few minutes!"

"That's all you need to be ensnared," Jed said softly, leaning into his chair, remembering the first time he met Ray, "What did you feel when you wee with her?"

"Jeeze you sound like a shrink," Zach joked, "this is not something I really want to discuss with my cousin, especially a man!"

Jed shrugged, "Whatever, just remember, women are like flowers, love them and they bloom, neglect them and they die."

"Uh, have you heard from Ray?" Zach asked tentatively.

"No," Jed replied, propping his elbows on the table and burying his face in his hands, "She's blocked the connection, I feel nothing." He moaned in despair.

Picking up his drink, Jed drowned it then proceeded to refill it, wobbly adding to Zach's glass in the process.

"What's that?" Jed interrupted, noticing Zach examining a small card.

"I stole it from my fairy," Zach replied unconsciously focused on her picture.

"_Your _fairy?" Jed bellowed, breaking into laughter, "Well let me see." He demanded, leaning over to take the card.

Zach reluctantly placed the laminated card into Jed's palm, and watched as Jed studied the small picture.

"She does look like a fairy," Jed agreed, "A fairy with a medical science and doctor's degree, Hooray! Now you can have amazingly intelligent conversations, among other things," Jed winked, "instead of trying to 'cheer' me up."

Zach rolled his eyes, and stared at the golden liquid within his hand.

"One question though," Jed interrupted the silence, "Why the hell did you let her go, it's obvious that she was more than a 'love interest', what happened in that chess game?"

Zach sighed and slid his glass onto the polished surface of Jed's desk, "We had the chess game and made a little gamble, I said if she won, she could have my money but if I won, then she had to go on a date with me," Zach laughed hollowly, "and you know the irony? I haven't lost a game in years and I had to loose this one."

"Lady Luck works in mysterious ways." Jed murmured.

"Chess has nothing to do with luck, it's a game of intelligence and strategy." Zach corrected exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay," Jed chuckled, raising his arms in a surrender stance, "Urg, lets get outta here," he slurred, standing up and grabbing his coat, "you coming?" he asked Zach.

"Yeah," Zach answered, draining his glass and rising from his chair, "Got nothing better to do."

"I've got a nice bottle of 25 year Glengoyne at home," Jed informed.

Zach just grunted in approval and followed Jed out the door.

* * *

Driving up Darien's steep driveway, Max fluently changed gear from fourth to second, causing the modern white B.M.W to zoom up the inclined driveway. Parking the car, he stepped out and strode to the passengers side, opening the door and offering his hand to Mina, who had just removed her seat belt.

Just as he closed the door, a bright red sports car rolled beside them. The black top was pulled off, so all could hear the colourful music thumping loudly. Sitting within the leather black interior, Beryl opened the door and stepped out, black stilettos first, followed by long tanned legs. Standing up, Beryl replaced her Dior sunglasses from her nose onto her head and strutted past Max and Mina like a supermodel, her nose in the air in total disregard of their existence.

Max eyed Beryl's assemble with distaste, all that covered her essentials was a slinky spaghetti strapped dress, matching her red hair. The dress barely made her mid thigh, and had a massive scooped neck, that revealed a generous amount of her heaving chest.

"Who's that?" Mina whispered, wrinkling her little nose.

"That's Beryl, she's the witch who we're hoping will be able to remove that necklace."

"A Witch?" Mina asked in curiosity.

Nodding he started to the house entrance, when he realized Mina wasn't walking with him, he turned around, noting the puzzled expression upon her face.

"Come love," he said offering her his hand.

"How is it that creatures such as Vampires, werewolves and witches exist, yet humans have remained oblivious to their existence?"

"Well," he started, sliding an arm around her slender waist and leading her to the door, "I don't know much about witches, but for the rest of us, there is a code though out the night world that says humans must not know of our existence, or else they fear us and won't feel safe until we are all exterminated. That's where things like witch hunts start, and more often they kill people totally innocent of what they are accused of."

"Interesting," Mina mumbled thoughtfully, wishing she'd bought her trusty notepad.

Max chuckled, "Now I know why you became a reporter."

"Even is she's a witch, she doesn't look," she paused thinking, "very witchy."

"You expect witches to be ugly with warts and green skin?"

"Well…yeah," Mina answered.

"You shouldn't be so prejudiced. Some of the most beautiful women are witches, except for mine who is the most beautiful woman in all existence."

"Aren't you the flatterer." Mina replied with a giggle.

"I wouldn't say if it weren't true," Max declared solemnly, opening the door pushing her through.

"Whatever," Mina said, rolling her eyes, a rosy blush forming on her face.

"I think I should show you how beautiful you are." He whispered, caressing her cheek.

"Not now if you don't mind," Came an bored voice.

Looking up the contemporary steel and glass stairs, Mina saw a wickedly handsome man, wearing black slacks and a blue shirt, watching them from the top landing.

"Good evening Darien," Max said coolly.

"You too," Darien replied, descending the steps and striding towards the handsome couple, "And I presume you're the wonderful Mina White. Max has talked about you non stop." Darien said, winking and extending his hand.

"Yes," Mina replied with a blush, taking his hand, "And you're the boss, Mr. De Silva."

"Please call me Darien." He smiled releasing her hand.

"Darien!" Shrieked a familiar voice, Darien grimaced as if in pain, "I've been looking for you." Beryl purred flicking her hair.

"Hello Beryl," he replied stiffly, then turned his back to her, "So Zach said you wanted to discuss some matters."

"Yeah, but first I want this off Mina." He commanded, pointing to the butterfly resting at the base of Mina's throat.

"So this is the necklace that won't come off." Darien said interestedly.

"It's cursed or something, I've tried everything." Max sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Curses can be removed," Beryl interrupted, "Let me have a look."

Beryl's heels clicked on the tiled floor as she made her way to the blond. Stopping in front of her, Beryl quickly eyed Mina. She had looks, she admitted ruefully and a good fashion sense, silently commending her on the long sleeved 'V' necked top and knee length black skirt, simple but classy.

"Is this it?" Beryl asked.

"Uh-huh," Mina replied.

_I've seen this before, but where? _Beryl thought, a frown forming on her forehead.

"Lets see," Beryl said before waving her perfectly manicured hand over the butterfly, "Reveal," She commanded. Slowly two figures appeared on each of the elegant butterfly wings

"Puh!" Beryl declared, flicking her hair, "This is no curse, it's just some common runes." She finished, a disappointed tone in her voice.

"So you can remove it?" Mina asked tentatively.

"Of course! This it Childs play," She replied nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"What are those symbols?" Mina asked curiously.

"One stands for peace and the other strength." Beryl informed, as she drew her own counter-runes.

_Powerful symbols and perfectly constructed, bu_t _whose are they? I've seen this style before, I'm sure I have. _Sighing in frustration, Beryl twisted the chain carelessly round Mina's neck, till she found the catch. Savouring the tension within the room, Beryl slowly undid the catch.

Moving back, necklace within her hand, Beryl watched with envy as Max intimately hugged Mina, kissing her neck he had been long denied. _Darien and I'll be like that soon, I'll be his Queen and lover_ she thought eagerly.

"Here," Max said, his arm around Mina, the other hand holding a wad of hundred dollar notes.

"Thanks," Beryl purred like a cat at the sight of the bonus money.

"Up for a drink Max?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," Max answered, following Darien into his glass and steel lounge.

"Red wine?" Darien asked.

"Sure," Max said, absentmindedly playing with a strand of Mina's hair.

"Mina?"

"No thanks," She replied politely, slight reluctance laced though her voice.

"You can have white, or something else." Darien offered.

"Uh," Mina paused hesitantly, "No" she said defiantly.

"Not an alcohol fan?" Darien asked.

Mina laughed dryly, "On the contrary, I _was_ an alcoholic, I used to drink like a fish, so I don't give myself that temptation any more."

"Wise move," Darien commended, "Beryl," Darien asked lastly.

"I'll have whatever you have," she answered, crossing her legs.

"Three wines," He concluded, pulling out three crystal stemmed glasses and filling each with a rich dark red liquid.

Handing a glass to Max, Darien passed a glass to Beryl, who enticingly adjusted her legs to their best advantage and rubbed the back of his calf with her toes. But Darien moved on with barely a glance, which caused anger to boil with her, _What's wrong with him! I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever met, but he won't take me._ Her anger increased further, when Darien choose to sit on a single person chair, adjacent to her couch, _Damn him!_ She cursed.

Taking a sip of her drink, Beryl bitterly watched the conversation between Darien and Max unfold. Sighing in Boredom and pain, Beryl placed her glass on the coffee table and stood up.

"Excuse me," She murmured, and swiftly left the room.

Tears glistened angrily in her eyes as she started up the steel steps, _what's wrong with him, he is such a fool_ she mentally yelled, _bastard._ Ducking into the bathroom, Beryl looked critically into the mirror _maybe I should get that nose job,_ she debated, running her finger down her nose, _and that boob job, no_ _man can resist a big rack,_ as she re-drew an enhancing rune upon her cleavage.

Slumping, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, _I won't cry, my mascara will leak_ she reminded herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. Opening her eyes, their shiny depths shone with stubbornness and determination, straightening up Beryl pulled at her dress and walked out the door. She always got what she wanted and nothing was going to stop her winning Darien De Silva.

Walking further down the corridor, a familiar presence tingled in Beryl's mind, _I know that…_She identified. Following the feeling, Beryl soon stopped outside a heavy door, trying the handle she found it wouldn't budge. Pinching her lips determinedly she spotted a ring of keys lying on the table opposite, smiling in triumph, Beryl snatched them up and shoved them into the lock. Spinning it quickly she threw the door open and let her eyes slowly adjust to the dark interior.

What Beryl saw re-sparked her intense anger. Her worst enemy, Serena Lennox sat in the middle of the sheet-twisted bed curled up, small hiccups erupting from her trembling body.

"Serena!" Beryl hissed, causing Serena to look up, "what the fuck are you doing here you little bitch."

Beryl watch Serena unfold upon the bed and stand up, she looked terribly frail and drained, but a hideous snarl contorted Beryl's face when she saw Serena wearing one of Darien's black shirts.

"You little SLUT!" Beryl screamed, running forward and diving towards Serena.

Serena squeaked and rolled out the way, thumping heavily onto the floor. Controlling her wobbly legs, Serena dashed to the open door and sprinted down the hall, aware of the screaming banshee snapping at her ankles. Panting Serena tried to focus, all the action had caused her vision to become blurry and a massive migraine had begun to form within her temples.

Standing at the landing of the stairs, Serena began run down, the view of the house exit being the only thing on her mind. But suddenly something scorching hot seared across her back, Serena screamed in agony and lost her balance tumbling down the hard steps. Curling herself into a protective ball, Serena hit the cold floor where she sprawled over the smooth surface, hot liquid running into her right eye.

Whimpering in pain, Serena failed to stand up, her surroundings blurred and dotted in her vision. _Beryl, watch out for her!_ Her conscience screamed at her. Re-attempting to stand Serena's body buckled in exhaustion and blood loss, the pain of her injuries attacking at her will power. _Please let this be quick, _she found herself hoping aware that Beryl was close.

Darien and Max were arguing about what was to happen to the Vampire Hunter, when a blood curdling scream resounded through his ears.

"What is that?" Mina asked, her eyes wide with fright.

"_Serena!_" Darien realized, jumping out of his chair, the glass of wine in his hand crashing to the floor. Darting out the room he ran towards the scream, his heart thumping with dread.

Stopping in the foyer doorway, Max and Mina close behind, Darien's worst fears were affirmed. Serena lay at the base of the steps, her luxurious silver blond hair fanned on the dark floor, and her beautiful eyes were closed, blood and tears streaked down her face. Automatically heading towards his woman, Darien was about to aid her when he sensed something heading towards her vulnerable body. Thrusting his arms up into a defensive cross, he felt the intense heat of an energy ball burn at his flesh. After a second, Darien looked up the stairs to see a mortified Beryl looking down at him.

"Dear God Darien, I'm sorry," she uttered her hand over her mouth, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Darien sent her a positively chilling glare, his face devoid all emotion, masking the absolute hate raging beneath the surface. Beryl back away, fear etched across her features, next second Beryl chocked as she was pinned to the glass wall behind her, Darien's hand pushing on her windpipe totally denying her of air. Making rasping gargling sounds, tears ran down Beryl's face as she struggled to get free.

"You have crossed my line Beryl," He hissed, "Nobody and I mean no body hurts my woman and expects to get away with it."

"Darien Stop!" Came Max's voice as he raced up the stairs.

"Why should I?" Darien scowled, "She attempted to **kill **my **MATE!**" Darien yelled crushing down on Beryl's throat, "Now do **_you_ think that's _acceptable!_**_"_

Max's face blanched, "I did not know that," a torn expression coating his face, "But think rationally Darien! If you kill her, we'll have her whole coven up our arse."

"Would you think _rationally _if your mate was threatened, hmm?" Darien taunted, watching as Beryl's eyes rolled in her head.

"What the hell?" Another voice interrupting the conversation.

Nathaniel looked round the room, at the base of the stairs was a woman, who seemed to be unconscious and Max's mate, Mina sliding down the wall. Spotting Darien and Max, he realized Max was trying to talk Darien out of killing Beryl. Dropping everything Nathan sprinted up the stairs, ready to support Max in deterring Darien from murder.

Mina watched Nathaniel run up the stairs to help Max, Mina couldn't see anything, but she knew that something was not right. Biting her lip Mina heard the woman on the floor groan, _she's conscious_ Mina realized and slid over the floor to help the poor creature.

Mina winced as she saw scorch marks across the woman's back and the head wound staining her hair. Sliding the hair from her face, Mina gasped as she recognized that face, _the hunter!_ Her mind screamed, causing her to back away right against the wall.

Serena cried as she stood up, her legs trembled dangerously and her back burned, stinging as she moved. Standing still for a second, she was aware of voices in the background, but she _needed_ to get out. Stumbling forward Serena almost tripped as her foot crunched down onto something, raising her shoe she thanked the goddess, for there was a set of car keys. Scooping up the keys, she lurched out the open door and strained to read the brand on the car key. _Mercedes-Benz _she realized and looked round at the multiple cars parked round the entrance of the house.

_There,_ she located a dark green Mercedes-Benz parked at the end of the drive. Picking up her pace, despite the danger of tripping, she pushed the un-lock button on the key remote and opened the door to the driver's seat. Sliding into the seat, she placed the key into the ignition, and twisted it only to cause the car stall. Whimpering, tears prickling in her eyes, Serena tried again and got the engine to purr into life. Removing the handbrake, she pushed down on the clutch and changed into first gear then second, where she proceeded to perform a sharp 'U' turn and progressed to fifth gear as she zoomed down the driveway, skidding as she turned onto the road.

"FREE!" Serena cried, tears streaking down her cheeks, _but is it what I want? _She questioned, pain ripping through her breast, _have I done the right thing?_

Darien's head snapped to the door as he heard a car engine roar away, releasing Beryl's limp form Darien jumped all the steps, landing in a crouch, where Serena's body was supposed to be. But all that remained was a small blood stain, shining mockingly at him.

Clenching his fists, Darien grabbed his keys and headed out to his car _you can't get away, I won't let you_ Darien snarled starting the engine and speeding onto the road. _Beryl will regret **ever **hurting you I'll make sure of it._

_

* * *

AN I'm not a linguist so forgive me if my French is a bit dodgy_

_**I'm surprised by my own antics! I looked over the previous chapter and was utterly appalled to see how skimpy it was, and now I've written the longest chapter ever in about three days to make up for it…hope it wasn't too boring though.**_

_**The amount of tremendous reviews I received were truly inspiring and I want to thank all of you for putting in the effort.**_

_**Thanks**_

_- Lady Isis_


	12. Malevolence

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Malevolence**_

* * *

"We are here on the dark moon, to perform our clan's secret ritual." The priestesses talked softly, "All of your families have been tied to mine throughout the generations, and I trust you to maintain our secrecy, that applies to you vampires." 

"Secrecy will always be," Her companions murmured.

"We shall then perform the ceremony," The priestess declared.

Lacing a piece of white chalk through her fingers, she proceeded to drag the chalk over the rough floor boards, creating a crisp new circle over the countless smudged lines. As she worked she mumbled harsh words under her breath and stopped just before closing the circle.

"I invite you in, those that wish to be." She said to her coven, bowing down and extending her hand toward the circle.

One by one the 11 people filed in, their black robes swishing as they took their places within the circle.

"Oh Goddess, protect us now," The priestess murmured, stepping in and closing the circle, carefully joining the ends so that the entrance was indistinguishable.

Walking slowly towards the strange alter, shaped like a hexagonal in the centre if the circle, the priestess placed the chalk delicately in a silver dish and ran her hands over the ancient wood of the alter, tracing the carvings lacing its surface with her fingertips. Sliding her hands down its sides her finger encountered a trigger causing a segment of the alter top to click loose, revealing a hidden compartment. Lifting the lid, she lowered her hands within the dark hole and curled her fingers around a heavy object. Ignoring the thick cobwebs that caught on her skin and robes, she removed the rectangle object from its black haven and placed it on an the alter, gently blowing its cracked surface removing a thick cloud of dust.

"The book of Black Shadows," She informed the coven, running her hands adoringly over the leather binding, despite the black stains that splattered its cover.

Smiling, she again reached into the alter and bought out four bowls, each darkly coloured red, green, blue and yellow. On their shiny surfaces black runes had been drawn, they were crude and streaked downwards as if the artist had used too much paint.

Taking each bowl and a compass, she wound between the coven members and placed the green bowl at the North point. From within her pocket she removed a handful of stones; the dark stones consisted of smoky quartz, bloodstone, amber, onyx and jet which clattered sharply against the enamelled sides before settling. Working anti-clockwise the priestess laid the blue bowl at the west point, and filled it with pure water; continuing to the South point she laid the dark red bowl down and in it lit a black candle. At the final point of East, she placed the yellow bowl down and balanced a stick of incense on its lip, to invoke the Goddess the priestess walked three times around the circle before returning back to the alter.

Breathing deeply the priestess opened the front cover of the book, despite its creaks of protests, and thumbed over the yellow pages, her eyes roaming over the titles. Her mouth curled upwards when she found the special spell – this particular spell was the most brilliant spell in the book, and probably in the whole history of Wiccan, _Vacuum Eiectio,_ The Void of Banishment.

Reading the ancient calligraphy text, she followed the instructions and once again reached into the alter, this time she removed a chalice and an atheme engraved runes. The atheme looked plain compared to the elaborate silver adorned chalice, not worth noting, until the sheath was removed revealing a metallic blade stained so deep with evil, it shone black under the feeble candle light. The priestess shivered, not in fear but in anticipation as the knife pooled its power into her body.

Placing the tip of the sharp blade against the soft palm of her left hand, she re-read the instruction before pierced her skin and drawing the blade diagonally across. A small hiss escaped her lips as the old scars re-opened and her blood welled threatening to spill onto the floor, tipping her hand the priestess let her blood collect in the chalice until it was half full. Placing the chalice back onto the alter, she wrapped her hand quickly, with the help of a companion, and looked back upon the book.

"To complete the potion," she said to the hooded figures within the circle, "I need a sentimental object that belonged to the vampire." She finished, directing the last bit of the speech to the three cloaked figures opposite her.

The tallest figure removed his hood and shook his pure white hair onto his shoulders, stepping forwards towards the alter, the priestess gritted her teeth and contained her fear. Stopping just before her, the flickering candles shone eerily over the vampires pale skin and intense grey eyes, from his pocket he drew out a large solid gold ring. This ring had taken the vampire years to locate, he didn't know what sentimental value it had, but he knew this ring was important to his old companion, before his enemy banished him and took his title as King.

"Will this do?" He asked, holding it between his forefinger and thumb.

The priestess nodded mutedly and held the silver chalice towards him, "Drop it in."

Releasing the ring, there was a small 'plop' as the gold band fell into the thick red liquid, "Please return to your position." She commanded, hating feeling weak.

Once again alone in the centre of the circle, in control, she spoke the next instruction, "From all of you I need but a single drop of blood."

Moving anti-clockwise, each coven member took the sharp blade and pierced their index finger, each letting one drop of their blood unite with their priestesses. Coming to the vampire trio, she looked into the hood of a beautiful woman; the priestess instantly hated her, the female vampire's bold features wore an expression of pre-eminence and her lips were pouted into a smile of mock.

Offering the atheme to the vampire, the priestess sent her own mysterious smile savouring the small drop in the vampires coolness as she became confused. The vampire rolled her eyes and closed her hand around the hilt, as soon as she touched the hilt she shrieked as it burnt into her flesh, causing her to drop it.

There were collective gasps of horror as the atheme sailed to the ground. The priestess closed her eyes just before the atheme made contact, she couldn't bear to see an important part of her heritage hit the floor, she had – like most witches – always despised vampires for their mass killing of witches in the past and had been so eager to hurt the vampire woman she had ruined the spell and dark purity of the atheme.

"_Emerald," _a voice hissed, the priestess opened her eyes and watched the dark haired vampire glower down upon the whimpering woman.

The priestess heart jumped as she noticed the atheme safely held within his hand, "Your pathetic, you risked this whole spell because you can't tolerate a silver burn, do you know what you would have done? You would have discharged the blade, the ground would have absorbed its dark power rendering it useless. Your _weak_ you never should have come with u-"

"Enough Sapphire!" The white haired man interrupted.

"Fine," Sapphire said, sending a final glare at Emerald who humphed.

The priestess couldn't help but admire the one called Sapphire, he obviously had a knowledge about her culture and respected it, any sort of respect or courteously among vampires was a true rarity, that's why many vampires ended up in Vacuum Eiecto.

Taking the blade, Sapphire pierced his skin without so much as a wince and passed it to the white haired leader, who took the hilt impassive of the silver burning his flesh and pierced his finger. Allowing a drop of blood to fall, his skin instantly healed back to its initial smoothness and he handed the knife gracefully back to the priestess, who continued down the line until all had contributed to the potion of blood.

Placing the chalice onto the hexagonal alter, she started the next step of charging the blood with negative energy. Lowering the blade until the blood skimmed the hilt, the priestess closed her eyes and the coven dipped their heads.

"_Mother of Light, Mother of Darkness_

_Whatever you wish your name to be_

_Guide our ceremony, consecrate our essence_

_Lend us your strength_

_So mote it be!"_

She recited the prayer in a soothing tone her coven mumbling softly with her. Any person would be fooled by her enchanting voice, nothing so lovely could be bad, but in reality the priestess was far from that. Her body reeked of black magic skilfully disguised by runes, and her hands not only held the scars of blood letting, but the lives of the countless animals sacrificed in the name of black magic. What she did was against the witch laws and morals; it was a crime worthy of death, but to her and her faithful coven, it was all worth it.

Calling up a coven member, she handed the Book of Black Shadows over and place her hands flat on the hexagonal alter. Applying pressure, the priestess pushed the alter into to the floor, so that the ground was unbroken and totally flat. Turning to the next page of the book, the priestess read the text and picked up the chalice holding it square to her breast, returning beside the flat alter she fished the blood stained ring from its depths – which was now purified – and positioned it in the centre of the hexagon. Kneeling down she began to recite the ancient spell:

"_Vacuum Eiectio!_

_We call upon thee_

_Awaken now, in the dark of no moon."_

As soon as the first part of the incantation was complete, the priestess tipped the chalice pouring the red blood over the hexagonal alter, the blood began to glow as it ran into the carvings like a flooding river. From each of point of the hexagon lines began to run off, joining and creating a perfect pentacle around its hexagonal alter heart. She heard the gasps of those around her, as the room was filled with a supernatural wind that tossed her unbound hair and ripped at her robes.

"_Vacuum Eiecto_

_We command of thee_

_Release the prisoner that we decree_

_Find him now and grant him pass!_

_Return him back_

_To the land of his past,_

_So mote it be!"_

The room began to pulse with an evil; it consumed everything, re-coating the walls of the evil saturated room, with another layer of darkness.

"_**Release him Now!"**_

Throwing her hands up the rest of the coven followed, offering their strength to the strange force flowing around them. The hexagon alter began to glow a vivid red orange and grow upwards becoming a three dimensional shape, as the hexagon grew the surrounding air suddenly felt thick as if statically charged. Hitting the ceiling the room began to throb with evil life, casting hideous shadows upon the walls. There was absolutely no noise from outside, not even the incessant hum of the crickets all the animals had run away at the negative energy being discharged from within the ancient hall.

There seemed to be an over serge as crackling energy formed around the hexagon, then all of a sudden the room was plunged into darkness. The priestess blinked at the abrupt light change and waited letting her eyes adjust to the pitch black darkness, once focused she frowned as she saw the figure of a unconscious man lying upon the alter. Moving towards the man her robes swished against the floor, but the vampire trio got there first and crouched beside the dirty man, lifting his ratty hair to confirm his identity.

"It is him! Vacuum Eiecto is never wrong." The priestess snapped, her face twisted in a scowl of insult, "Now get out!" The priestesses commanded, "And give us your due."

The white haired man rose from his knees and walked towards the priestess, "Here as promised." He said in a low voice that sent tremors down her spine.

Snatching the object from his hand she scrupulously inspected it and eventually nodded confirming its authenticity.

"Its been a pleasure doing business with you." He said in his emotionless velvet voice.

Spinning on his heel he walked victoriously from the circle, Sapphire in tow carrying the ragged man and Emerald last, the gold ring clenched within her fist. When they heard the dull 'thud' of the heavy door indicating their exit, the priestess smiled to her coven and began to snigger, her laughs quickly evolved into the trademark cackle of a witch and her eyes shone with insanity as she began to dance around the circle.

"We have it!" She declared in ecstasy, holding a pure black loop in her hand. She hadn't wanted to release the vampire but that could be re-fixed later, after all you had to give to get and now they had it, "The Collar of Lost Will."

* * *

**_Not exactly a nice chapter, but necessary. Sorry it's short; I decided it needed a chapter of its own._**

**_Vacuum Eiecto isn't a real spell, I made it up, so if you wiccan or into it please don't be offended._**

**- **_Lady Isis_


	13. Secret Foe

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own don't sue._

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Secret foe**_

* * *

Serena stirred within the green sheets, "Serena?" A soft tentative voice whispered.

"Mmm," she replied groggily, placing her hand over her thumping head, "Andrew?"

"Yes Sere it's me, are you okay?" Andrew asked holding her hand.

"Sore," she answered curtly.

"I should say so," Andrew said, "you're not in good shape."

"My head hurts." Serena moaned, frowning against the strong light flowing into the room.

The headache was remedied as she felt Andrews cool fingers on her forehead, "How's that?" He asked completing the rune.

"Better," Serena replied opening her eyes.

Sitting up Serena was struck by the comforting atmosphere of the room; the walls were painted a dark earthy green which was repeated on the curtains and bed sheets.

"Where am I?" Serena asked.

"You're at my house." Seiya answered walking towards the bed she laid in, "How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess, it could have been worse." Serena said in a light tone.

"I never should have sent you." Seiya sighed bitterly, sitting on the bed and burying his head in his hands.

"Did you dump the car?" Andrew asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Car?" Serena frowned.

"Don't you remember?" Andrew asked his voice laced with concern.

Serena frowned as images began to form in her mind, "I remember," then cut off as a deep blush stole across her cheeks.

"What do you remember…" Seiya prompted his brow raised.

_I remember Darien,_ her blush increasing as she recalled how his hands had touched her and his dominating eyes, focused intently on her their dark depths raging with a burning fire of desire.

"Serena," knocked her from her reverie.

Blinking away the images forming within her mind, she focused on Seiya's stony face and noticed the venomous expression flaring in his eyes. Moving beside the bed she lay in, Seiya bent over and Serena heard the sharp intakes of air as Seiya began to _sniff_ her hair.

"What are you _doing!_" Serena cried in outrage, pushing way from his chest and scrambling to the other side of the bed.

Seiya scowled as he reached over and pulled her back securing her shoulders against the bed, despite her and Andrew's protests. Wrenching the collar of Darien's shirt away from her neck an inhuman growl rumbled from Seiya's throat as he saw the dark red puncture wounds contrasting against Serena's pale skin.

"**He bit you the fucking bastard!**" Seiya roared in torment.

Serena bought her hand to her neck and traced Darien's marks, still raw and sensitive to touch but it helped clear her mind.

Seiya's wolf howl resounded hauntingly round the room giving both Serena and Andrew a fright, storming down the stairs the slam of the front door, moments later, resounded round the house sounding ominously final.

"What just happened?" Andrew asked Serena, who replied by telling the story of Seiya's pack slaughter.

"Its getting late, Amy and Ray will be getting worried about me." Serena hinted softly.

"No can do Sere," Andrew quashed, "You might not have noticed, but your not in the best shape to return home and you're wounds are going to need attention. I think it's highly suspicious if Seiya or I stayed over at your apartment to do that."

"Then why can't I stay at yours?"

"Because I have a girlfriend now," Andrew answered.

"You have a girlfriend? You ass hole! Why haven't I met her yet?" Serena bawled.

Springing up she attempted to strangle him, but yelped in pain as she felt her back burn at the sudden movement.

"Don't move Serena!" Andrew scalded, "We couldn't clean or wrap you wound until you were conscious because," Andrew paused trying to think of the right word, "because, well you know why." He shrugged.

"But I don't have any clothes!" Serena exclaimed.

"Relax I bought some of your clothes from your last crash out at my apartment, and some salve. But unfortunately I won't be able to do your wound because I have a date with Rita in half an hour so you're going to have to do it yourself."

"Fine," Serena sighed, "Have a nice time on your date." Serena finished sarcastically, flicking the sheets from her body and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Darien wrenched the door open of the Mercedes Benz and peered inside, "Damn," he hissed clenching his jaw.

Sniffing the interior he could smell her sweet scent and an alien male smell.

"So you had help, someone found you first, no wonder the car was hard to find." He cursed, slamming the door violently closed.

Leaning against the door he irritably ran his fingers through his hair and looked up into the darkening sky.

"Serena you slipped me this time but next time it's going to be different." He vowed, sliding his hands into his pockets heading towards his car, "You are mine and I'll be damned if you try to stop me."

* * *

Serena exited the bathroom and received a shock when she noticed Seiya, leaning casually up against the wall, in the bedroom.

"Hello," She said with a smile, feeling relief as he returned a grin.

"Sorry about earlier," he said.

"Its fine, its fine." Serena reassured with a wave of her hand.

"Andrew left me a note; it says to put the salve on your back." Seiya informed, "So I guess we'll do that now."

"Oh okay," Serena replied, a butterfly forming in her stomach.

Sitting on the bed, Serena decided to get it over with and pulled her tank top off dragging the blankets above her chest. Seconds later she felt the bed dip as Seiya sat down behind her and began to rub the salve onto her back. Serena hissed as the salve burned her wounds, gritting her teeth she closed her watering eyes but couldn't shake the strange feeling that plagued her subconscious that something wasn't right.

Seiya felt himself become aroused every second he was with Serena, _so beautiful _was the only words he could think of. Herskin was so incredibly pale and soft he wanted to touch it with more than just his fingers, butit's perfectionwas marred by the raw burns on her mid back. Seiya scowled in renewed anger, his hate of Mr De Silva escalating. Serena's nearly in audible hiss of pain bought him back to reality.

"Sorry," he murmured, trailing his fingers feather softly down her back.

The itch in Seiya's fingers increased to a burn as they demanded to touch more of Serena's skin, soon he found himself tracing the contour of her shoulder, his head descending to skim his lips over the line of her small shoulders. Sliding both his hands down her naked shoulders he followed her slender arms over her chest and pulled her close burying his head in her damp locks, breathing in he sighed at the scent of his shampoo and what was naturally Serena.

_Yessss, _his mind cried in satisfaction, he was finally holdingher.

"Seiya?" Serena called softly.

"Mmm," he replied.

"Can we sleep I'm so tired." Serena asked.

Seiya cursed his insensitivity, "Yeah."

Releasing her, Seiya heard the rustle as Serena pulled on her blue tank top and couldn't suppress the feeling of disappointment.

"I'd better go," Seiya said softly.

"Don't please stay a while," Serena begged.

Scrambling to the side of the bed Serena patted the mattress beside her Seiya sighed and sat back onto the bed.

"Closer," Serena said, "I'm not going to bite you know." Hesitating Seiya slid beside her.

"Seiya I realize that this whole freaking vampire thing is hard on you," she paused, "I mean you lost so much," Serena cut off, looking down at the bed sheets.

Sniffing softly, Serena raising her head and Seiya was shocked to see her luminous orbs clouded with tears, "but I don't want you to do anything irrational, yes sometimes your annoying making me work at nine and ten in the morning but you're my friend I don't want you to get hurt."

"Serena…" Seiya muttered enfolding her within his arms.

"I know I'm being over emotional, but you were so angry just like you were in the pack fight and I don't want you to get hurt like that again." Serena whispered, remembering the bloody mess he was in after the vampire attack.

"Seiya promise me you won't take on a vampire?" She begged, returning her tear filled eyes back to his.

Sighing Seiya pulled Serena against his chest and softly stroked her silken hair, "Serena please don't worry about me."

"But I do worry, I worry about all my friends!"

Seiya's heart ached at being labelled a friend; he wanted to be so much more than that!

"Shhh Serena," Seiya said, placing his finger on her lips, "Lets forget about it."

Time past but Seiya didn't care for the next time he looked down he saw Serena curled up against him, her breathing slow and even as she slept. His mind was numb with happiness, Seiya did nothing but watch her utterly captivated. She looked so peaceful as she slept her face devoid of any expression. Brushing a stray strand of her silvery hair from her face, Seiya cupped her face in his hand and stroked pad of his thumb over her cheek. Scanning her memorized face, his eyes roamed over her features each time being drawn to her pouting lips which he traced with his finger, unable to take the temptation Seiya leaned forwards and gently pressed his mouth against hers in a chaste kiss.

"I love you Serena from the moment I met you," He whispered, "and if that means I have to take on a vampire to have you so be it."

* * *

When Serena awoke the next morning she felt refreshed despite being a little stiff, lifting her head she glimpsed at Seiya lying beside her and smiled, he really was a wonderful friend to have.

"Good morning," Serena said, as he stirred.

Initially Seiya looked shocked, and then returned her greeting his eyes glittering happily, "So are you hungry? He asked.

"Uh-huh I'm famished," she replied with a grin.

He smiled down at her his eyes twinkling, "How could I forget your infamous appetite, Andrew also left some clothes for you over there," pointing towards the side cabinet.

"Thanks," Serena yelled as he left the room.

Grabbing the clothes she was delighted to find her ancient pair of jeans (that only seemed to get better with age) however the excitement soon faded when she realized that all he left her was the pair of jeans.

"Damn you Andrew," She cursed, for someone who was sensitive towards women he seemed unable to distinguish that Serena was also a woman and needed more than freaking jeans.

Scowling she slipped off her pyjama pants and pulled the jeans up buttoning them closed, _oh well this will just have to do_ as she went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Padding barefoot down the steps her nose was assaulted by the amazing scent of food. Following the sizzling sound Serena ended up in Seiya's kitchen and couldn't help admire it. Like the house it had earthy neutral tones, the walls were a light terracotta and the counters and cupboards a golden maple.

"Wow that smells good," Serena complimented.

"We're having omelettes, their almost ready." Seiya informed.

"Cool," Serena answered, sitting down at his dinner table, "then after this can I go home, Amy and Ray will be worried."

Seiya's flipping of the omelette faltered as he heard her wanting to go home, she didn't know how much her simple statement affected Seiya, he had really loved waking up beside her and he wanted nothing more than to find her in his bed every single morning.

"Yeah sure,' he responded nonchalantly, betraying his feelings within.

Placing the last omelette on the plate he joined Serena and they began to feast upon the hot breakfast.

"This is delicious!" Serena exclaimed her eyes lighting up, "like Litas."

"Oh no don't compare me to her, she's a cuisine genius." Seiya laughed.

As Serena ate she studied Seiya, he was handsome with his tanned skin, blue eyes and long mahogany locks which he insisted to wear in a respectable pony tail, but what she couldn't figure out was why he wasn't married or in any relationship. In all the time she had known him, Serena had _never_ seen him with a girlfriend or on a date for that matter, sometimes she thought by inheriting the Revell business at such a young age it was slowly strangling Seiya, eating him away.

"So I guess I should take you home now." Seiya stated softly, gathering the plates and dropping them into the sink.

"Yeah I need more clothes, Andrews such an idiot he didn't give me any proper clothes, in his mind I'm just another guy." She sighed in exasperation.

_Yeah right, _eyeing her distinctly feminine figure, _he got to be an idiot to mistake her as a guy, _his eyes lingering on her full breasts.

"Well lets go," he said grabbing his keys and heading to the door, his body tingling with lust.

000

_So her name is Serena_ the lone figure thought, returning back to what he was reading he continued scanning the rest of her file, the large room he isolated himself in was dark except for the moonlight and roaring fire glowing in the hearth.

**Name: **Serena Serenity Lennox

**Age: **20

**Sex: **Female

**Date of birth: **30 June 1983

**Father: **Romain Inthero Lennox

**Mother: **Serenity Selene Lennox

**Height: **5'4

**Eye colour: **Blue

**Hair colour: **Blond

**Marital Status: **Unmarried

**Employment: **Revell Reserve Bank

_Nice record, _Six week Suspension, breaking and entering, stealing, vandalism…_Your quite the trouble maker._

Picking up the included photo he looked at the happy smiling face of Serena, _very beautiful too bad you're going to die soon _he sneered, his eyes glittering with darkness, _revenge would be sweet_ as he crushed the photo in his hand and threw it into the raging fire, _burn in hell bitch._

* * *

_**Yes it's sorta short which I'm not very happy about but that's all I could do till the next chapter.**_

_**Thanx for the reviews, you can check my response at my live journal.**_


	14. Dark Heart

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Don't sue.**_

**NOTE: **This is a** LEMON** chapter; don't say I didn't warn you.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Dark Heart**_

_**

* * *

**_

Serena exited the shower with a billow of steam. Heading to her wardrobe, she flicked through the articles of clothing and decided on a nightclub outfit. Making a decision she selected an iridescent pale pink dress with a plunging 'v' neckline and short asymmetrical skirt. Dropping her towel she slid into the dress, shivering as the cool satin lining touched her flushed skin. Sitting at her dressing table, Serena frowned and looked at her face, making an eventual decision. She left her long hair down and applied slivery eye shadow, finishing it off with medium pink lipstick. Standing up, she returned back to her closet and removed a pair of white strappy shoes with three inch heels. She knew they were rather high, but it was for a special occasion. Besides it's not often that she got the opportunity to wear them.

Standing up, she smoothed her dress down over her hips and seized her light jacket before walking out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Serena asked Amy, who stopped her feverish typing to look up.

"Quite sure, I've got a mountain to destroy," she replied, indicating to the massive pile of papers stacked up on top of each other.

"Well, see you later," Serena called as she headed out the door towards the elevator.

_Time to party! _Serena smiled and jogged into the closing elevator.

* * *

Walking into Jupiter, Serena waved at Ray behind the counter, and wove through the raving couples to sit at the modern bar stool.

"So what do you want?" Ray asked, indicating at the alcohol.

"Nothing," Serena answered, "How's it been so far?"

"I love it! No suits, no boring statistics, just loud music." Ray laughed.

"Where's Lita?" Serena asked.

"I'm here," came Lita's voice as she walked through the backroom door.

"Congrats Lita!" Serena shrieked, looking at the many people dancing around the impressive club.

Lita smiled. "Thanks Serena, it's been hard work, right Ray?"

"Sure has," Ray agreed.

"But you know what would make it better?" Lita asked.

"What?" Serena asked curiously.

"If a little violet eyed person would sing on the bar," Lita smiled, winking at Ray.

"No way!" Ray yelped.

"I heard you singing in the backroom earlier." Lita smirked.

"Uh-uh," Ray disapproved, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"_Please_ Ray," Serena begged, eager to hear her sing.

"No, now you've got Serena in it." Ray scowled.

"_P-l-e-a-s-e Ray._" Serena whined pouting.

"I'll give you a bonus," Lita bribed with a sly smirk, "And as your boss I command you to."

"But I get stage fright!" Ray declared.

"Ray that has got to be the biggest lie ever!" Serena snorted rolling her eyes, "You love the attention."

Ray poked her tongue out and Serena retaliated with her own, "Fine you win, but I'll do it later, more people."

* * *

"Ray here's you moment to shine!" Lita encouraged, pushing Ray onto the bar and handing her the microphone, "it's a universal beat so sing something."

Ray felt slightly nervous on the bar and suddenly everyone was watching her. As the dance music thumped from the speakers, Ray felt her tense muscles ease as she moved to the rhythm. Lifting the microphone to her face she felt a sudden song bubble in her breast and explode through her lips, a song that she had secretly kept to herself, about Jed.

As the music peaked she began to sing in a low seductive tone,

_All this time I'm waiting, I wasn't anticipating,_

_For a love like you, a love that is always true._

_Thought you got me dreaming,_

_Find it hard believing in a love like you,_

_A love that is always true._

As the music pounded Ray began to dance, swaying her hips smoothly and spinning, her long hair whipping around as she became lost in the beat. Very soon she felt hands claim her, running down her sides and hips. Turning around she looked into the rough face of Chad, who had joined her dancing on the bar. Even though it felt so god damned wrong to be with him, her ecstasy clouded her judgement and she continued dancing, unaware of another man watching them, his blue eyes shining with pure venom and betrayal.

Jed watched the two figures dance on the bar his face contorting into a mask of anger, _how dare she let that vile human touch her! How dare she!_

Moving forwards to kill the bastard touching her, he was stopped as Zach grabbed him and held him back.

"Let me go." Jed hissed in an unnerving low voice.

Zach shook his head and tried to pull him towards the exit, but when Ray began to sing the second part of her beautiful song Jed froze like a statue. Jed never knew she could sing like _that_. It angered him further that she had things she had never told him, but he also felt lust pool into his lower region as he watched her move. He once again scowled as he noted the scandalous dress she wore. It was deep crimson in colour with an off the shoulder neck line, the shimmering material curved tightly over her hips into an asymmetrical hemline, and was finished off with strategically placed slashes over the thighs and stomach.

_Love is an angel holding its sides,_

_Love is an angel standing by your side. _

_Are you an angel?_

_Are you a guy?_

_Where is the answer?_

_Where is the lie?_

_Are you my vengeance?_

_Are you my pride?_

_Are you a stranger?_

_Heaven decides._

_Love is an angel!_

As the scruffy looking man pressed closer and began to kiss Rays neck where Jed marked her, he exploded, _no one touches what is mine! _His animal side howled releasing a wave of psychic power. At once Ray stopped singing, her body becoming as stiff as a board as she located the darkness smouldering in the crowd. _Jed _her mind registered in horror as her eyes connected with his, shining with ill contained anger that burned her with hurt and betrayal. He was a huge contrast from the dancing people swirling around his motionless body, his aura glowed sinisterly, then he began to advance towards the bar.

'_Jed please not here,' _she found herself begging, opening their connection, but his step never faltered.

Zack hunted within his pockets and removed his cell phone, "Darien get to the club Jupiter now, Jed's gone wild."

Jumping onto the bar Chad didn't have a chance as Jed punched him in the face, and with a sickening 'crack' sending him flying off the bar, hooking his arm around Ray's waist he pulled her against him and slammed his mouth upon hers, biting her lip and sliding into her warm cavern. Breaking the kiss he plunged his fangs into her neck proving to everyone watching that she was his and his only, Ray gasped softly and arched against him strangely passive to his intentions.

Drinking her sweet blood he felt once again complete. Releasing her, he looked into her glazed eyes and snatched a final kiss before he jumped off the bar to finish the idiot that dared to touch his soul mate so offensively. Chad sat on the ground nursing a broken nose but wobbly stood up as the groups of motionless people parted to let through the fuming blond.

"Hey man, you can have her just don't touch me!" Chad surrendered, holding his hands up, but Jed took no heed of his begging.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, Jed lifted him right off the floor and prepared to lay a second punch. Ray blinked as realization set in and her eyes went wide. Leaping off the bar she clung to Jed's punching arm and looked into his hard steel eyes.

"Please," she whispered, "don't do it, I beg you I'll go back with you, just don't do this!"

Jed looked unconvinced and turned away, "She's right you know." Darien's voice entered.

"Kill him and we'll have an even bigger mess to clean up."

"But I want to kill him." Jed hissed back.

"Take Ray and go," Darien advised, _we can kill him later _he added mentally.

Sighing in disgust, Jed reluctantly dropped Chad onto the floor and grabbed Rays arm, pulling her towards the exit.

Lita ran into the backroom and started to pick up the phone. No sooner had it left the cradle, it was pushed back down by a large tanned hand. Looking up she gazed into the face of an extraordinary looking man with brown green eyes and long dark hair.

"Don't," He said quietly in a silky tone that had Lita's knees wobbling.

Leaning against the wall for support she found herself getting lost within his eyes. _Must call police, must call…who? Why am I here, _she thought frantically.Nathaniel watched as the tall woman began to slide down the wall onto the floor as he began to erase her memory. When she lost consciousness he walked out back into the nightclub.

Blinking her eyes from the fog clouding them, she frowned, _why am I here? _"Oh right, must get more vodka." Lita smiled at her forgetfulness and grabbed a bottle.

* * *

Standing outside the club Ray looked down at the floor as the four men scowled irritably.

"Jed what the hell did you think you were doing?" Zach yelled.

"I was going to kill that bastard." Jed snarled back.

"You can't do that again," Nathaniel stated, "we were very close to having the police called."

"Is everyone's memories adjusted?" Darien asked, changing the subject. Zach nodded.

As the men talked Ray fazed out, _something's not right_ her subconscious cried, messaging her temples she spun around as she tried to find which direction it came from.

"What's wrong?" Jed asked, knowing that strained expression.

"Something is not right." Ray whimpered.

Tuning into the disturbance she was thrown back into the arms of Jed as sudden evil slammed into her. It was horrifying; she could feel the persons hate and dark intentions roll over her and it was suffocating. Probing further she realized it was chasing something, someone weaker. She picked up the terrible feeling of desperation as the victim tried to run. It made her cry to feel the persons frantic mental calls of help drowned out by the huge power, then a sickening realization occurred when she realized who was being chased.

Jerking back she looked up into the curious stares of the four men, turning to Darien she began to cry.

"It's going to kill her," She sobbed.

"Kill who?" Nathaniel asked.

"Serena."

* * *

Serena had been aware of something in Jupiter. She had no idea what it was and couldn't diagnose it. As Ray began to sing the presence became stronger, silently beckoning her until she was able to locate its source: a man at the back of the club. Unlike everyone else he did not dance and wore a heavy tan trench coat. Squinting, she tried to look at his face, but it was over shadowed. Sliding his hands into his pockets she saw his eyes – glitter acknowledging her awareness, and then he walked out the exit. She felt her curiosity burn. After a minute she decided to follow, as far as she could tell his presence was peaceful enough.

Leaving the club, she stepped into the alley and looked right and left to see which way he went. Suddenly his peaceful presence took a 180 degree turn, the calm facade fading away to reveal the true hate beneath, and it was directed solely at her.

Spinning on her heel, she tried the door, only to find it jammed closed by his power. Fear began to well within her and she started to run away from him through the dark alleys. As she sped up he copied and soon she was running at full speed, her breath coming out as ragged gasps. She had felt peoples anger towards her, but _never _so terribly intent and destructive. To be short, it terrified her; she had never been so scared in her life. She had been often worried by the bounties she was told to carry out, but at least then she had confidence in her power, but whoever was chasing her was horrendously strong and his influence drowned her, stripping her of her assurance and abilities.

Turning into an alley, her heart stopped as she saw it was a dead end. Spotting a way out, she sprinted and jumped, her hands catching onto the lowest rung of the fire exit. The rusted metal cut into her hand but the adrenaline to survive blocked out all pain. Climbing up the ladder, Serena began to feel tears prickle in her eyes; she was never going to see Darien again.

Her heart agonizingly broke, she regretted pushing him back, regretted not giving him a chance. She now ironically knew he was so damn perfect, the only man for her. Using her upper body strength she climbed onto the roof of the building and began to run across, but just as she passed the middle the trench coated man suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Skidding to a stop Serena slipped to the floor her eyes widening in desperation as he advanced.

"Huh, I thought you were going to be a challenge." He laughed mockingly, his face hidden by shadows.

Serena tried to think of a spell but she couldn't get her mind to work, nothing was there. Her fear had paralyzed her. _Oh goddess, _his hate was so overpowering she couldn't believe someone could despise her so much. Who was he and what had she done to offend him?

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Serena found herself whispering in a hoarse voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirked.

"Why me? What have I done to you?" She demanded, tears shining in her eyes.

"You were born," He snarled, the smile falling from his face.

Flicking his jacket to the side he pulled out a large automatic gun. Serena couldn't help but laugh at his antics, "You're a vampire why don't you just drain me dry?"

"I don't even want to touch you." He spat disgustedly, "You're a waste of energy, a waste of life."

Serena raised her head proudly despite her fear. She was going to die with dignity and not give the monster the satisfaction of her tears. The sky darkened as thick clouds rolled over the moon and suddenly a bitter wind blew up, tearing at the man's trench coat. Thunder crashed in the sky and fat raindrops followed, saturating the pair within seconds. Raising his arm he aimed the gun at her chest. At least he was giving her a quick death. Serena silently prayed to the goddess for safe deliverance and heard him remove the safety on the gun.

Abruptly, a flash of lightening hit the man's hand, extracting a hiss of pain and sending the gun spiralling across the floor. Looking up Serena almost swooned. Darien stood at the edge of the building, his hair sexily tousled and wet clothes clinging to his muscled figure. But unlike any other time she'd seen him, his eyes smouldered with fury that made her fearful but also turned her on.

"Well well well, fancy meeting you here Darien." The man drawled smiling tightly, "I should have realized it was you, you always were good with the weather."

Darien growled revealing his elongated fangs, "Touch her and I won't hesitate to finish what we started."

"Yes," The man laughed in a reminiscing tone, "enjoy what time you have left as King, because I'll be back to re-claim my title and when that happens, little girl – you're dead." Then as mysteriously as he came, he was gone.

The man's leave broke the spell over Serena and she stood up. Turning towards Darien she saw his face marred by a deep scowl, his fangs bared and fists shaking angrily by his sides. A smothering need for him washed over her. Running towards him, she threw her arms around his neck and laid a heated kiss on his lips, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. She felt Darien's initial surprise but soon he got into it and curved his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Serena's body sung with satisfaction. Breaking the kiss Darien looked down at her, the angry expression dissipating, being replaced by concern.

"Did he hurt you?" Darien asked worriedly.

"Just kiss me," Serena demanded, tendrils of warmth forming within her abdomen.

Grinning Darien did as she asked and roughly kissed her, sliding into her honeycomb mouth. Daringly, his hands roamed her curves as his lips slid to her jaw and down to her neck where he sucked her erratic pulse. Suddenly sensing something, Darien's head snapped up, his eyes glowering into the darkness. Possessively, Darien crushed Serena against him; someone was watching them and he didn't like it. Abruptly Darien swept Serena off her feet, causing her to gasp in shock, and moved to the edge of the building, where he leapt building to building towards his penthouse. As he moved, he gritted his teeth as Serena's soft lips kissed his throat, her fingers playing softly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Dear god Serena, if you don't stop that I'll take you right here." Darien growled his pace increasing; Serena retaliated by wriggling enticingly in his arms.

Landing on his penthouse balcony his power opened the double doors and he strode within. Placing Serena back onto her feet he cupped her shapely behind, thrusting her against his body so that she could feel his hard arousal.

"Is this what you want?" Darien whispered in her ear, "because once we start I'm not going to stop. You'll be mine."

"Yesss," Serena replied, desperate for his touch.

Darien claimed her lips in a crushing kiss. Serena thought the past kisses were amazing but this one put them all to shame. Serena's world literally rocked and she felt her body melt within his embrace. Suddenly the barrier of clothing was intolerable and Serena's fingers began to half undo half rip his shirt open, sliding her hands into the open crevice she guided it from his shoulders, Darien chuckled at her eagerness and slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down. Pushing the straps away, the dress fluttered down to the floor leaving her near naked body visible to his hungry eyes. Kissing down her throat, Darien's tongue flicked out to erotically tease his bite mark still evident on her neck.

Kicking her shoes off Serena wrapped her legs around Darien's narrow hips. Darien moaned at feeling her warm and open against his throbbing erection. His hands moved unrestricted across her body, running through her wet hair and worshipping her breasts. He wanted to do the whole thing slowly to savour every single moment and touch every bit of her but in all honesty, he didn't know if he could last that long. He had _never_ been so aroused in his life!

Placing her onto his bed, Serena whimpered at the loss of attention and the coldness of the silk as it touched her burning skin. Serena watched Darien undo his belt and smirked as he fumbled, the bulge extremely obvious in the front of his pants. As he pulled his pants and boxers, down the air whooshed from her lungs. He was large and pointed straight at her. She felt her confidence falter as he advanced towards her, the strong muscles in his body rippling. She felt butterflies in her stomach and intense heat down below that screamed for Darien. Sensing her hesitation, he crawled above her and claimed her mouth again in a heated kiss. Sliding his thumb beneath the elastic of her pink panties he drew them down her legs and looked at her in all her naked glory. Just when he thought he could get no harder his arousal further escalated to the point where it was painful. It didn't help that Serena's impish smile had returned and her fingers were tracing down south.

A deep rumble formed within Darien's throat, "I have to do it now," he whispered in strain, biting her ear.

Sliding between her legs Darien thrust within her burying himself hilt deep, closing his eyes Darien felt bliss course through him, Serena arched against him and gasped. Getting closer he wrapped her legs around his hips and rhythmically began to move in and out, groaning in ecstasy as her silken muscles expanded and contracted pleasurably around him.

"Oh god Serena," he hissed, tightening his grip upon her hips.

Two pink spots formed on Serena's pale cheeks at the exertion and a sheen of sweat formed on both their bodies but the effect was agonizingly pleasurable. Her fingernails raked across Darien's back as they began to climax. When Darien released there was an explosion of colour, it felt as if both their souls had merged together as one beautiful miasma of love.

There was a large pause, as if the world had frozen for them, then Darien collapsed on top off her, sliding from her body. Serena cried at the loss of him but Darien gathered her in his arms and pulled her under the silk sheets where she curled against his chest. Sleep spread its wings upon the lovers and they slipped into oblivion both content and fulfilled.

* * *

_To Mr. Fearon_

_We appreciate your generous donation towards our hospital and would therefore be honoured if you would attend our black tie Hospital Charity Ball._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Dr. Marcus Reynold_

Zachary smirked as he placed the invitation upon his desk, _we'll meet again, sooner than you think, my fairy._

* * *

"So, what have you found?" Diamond asked.

"My Lord," the dark haired woman murmured in her gruff voice, "Your guest is after revenge from a young woman, his reasons are unclear but it appears the woman is tied to De Silva."

"Really," he drawled, thinking, "interesting. Did you get anything else?"

"Yes My Lord, I managed to get pictures before De Silva became aware of me."

Walking forwards the woman's heels clicked on the hard floor, handing him the high quality shots. He shuffled through them. His mouth went dry as he saw the beautiful woman with silver like hair, _what a beauty _his eyes devouring her creamy legs; he frowned as his guest – wearing a trench coat – pointed a gun at her. _What did she do to you? She barely looks old enough to have insulted you over twenty years ago? Is she one of us? _Diamond highly doubted that, otherwise he would have heard about the nymph's beauty.

His fists clenched tighter on the photos as he flicked to the next. The blond nymph was in the arms of De Silva and was passionately kissing him, his hands indecently touching her.

"Who is this woman?" Diamond seethed.

"Serena Serenity Lennox," the masculine woman replied boringly.

"You're kidding," Diamond whispered, eyes wide, _why are you trying to kill her of all people?_

* * *

**_Sorry it took longer than predicted to update…it's just been a terrible week for me. Thanx Rose for getting me back on track._**


	15. Frustration!

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 15**_

**_Frustration!_**

* * *

Amy sighed as she entered the apartment; it had been a long and tiring day at the hospital. Groaning she thought of the Charity Ball, she was very tempted to throw it all in and go to bed; but she couldn't as she was forced to give the thank you speech. For gods sake! She couldn't stand big crowds and having to speak in front of all the rich guests invited put the cherry on top. Mumbling sadly she felt totally alone, figuratively and literally. She still had her great boyfriend, but she was beginning to realize he wasn't as 'great' as she'd thought and the apartment was empty – Serena was out somewhere and Ray had moved back with her ex-boyfriend.

Raking her fingers through her hair Amy kneaded the aching muscles in her neck, caused by many hours of preparing the stupid ball. She scowled, she wasn't a bloody party planner she was a god damned doctor with a medical degree!

She was shattered but expected to attend; dropping her bag on the couch she headed towards bath and enjoyed a full hour of pampering. Sliding a terry cloth bath robe on, Amy returned to her room and slid the ball gown from its coat hanger. Laying it on her neatly made bed, she first put on the matching appropriate underwear and then slipped into the dress. She had to admit the dress was lovely, the only good thing about the ball. It was an elegant number with a halter neckline and deep teardrop hole in the front. It showed more cleavage then she ever thought she would dare, but she needed to feel feminine tonight.

The luxurious material curved over her waist into a cone shaped skirt and the soft blue brought out her natural bluish hair and eyes. For effect, she applied some makeup and wore her chandelier earrings, which matched her sapphire pendant resting in the teardrop hole. With a puff of perfume she selected a blue pair of heels that increased her height, and transferred her essentials into the evening bag. Just as she was done styling her hair there was a knock at the door.

Jogging to the door she wrenched it open, Greg whistled as he saw her, "You, look, fan-tas-tic!"

"Thanks," she muttered, "you look nice, I'll just grab a coat."

Entering Serena's room she borrowed her blue velvet cloak – a little medieval but stunning all the same – and swathed it around her shoulders.

"Lets go," she said re-entering the room.

"Did I mention how good you look?" Greg asked.

* * *

Amy's heart thumped in her chest, she was so nervous. Taking a deep breath and trying to control her churning stomach, she walked onto the platform and smiled at the rich mob, dressed in tuxedo's and ball gowns.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Amy started, "my name is Dr. Amy Anderson and I would like to say, on the behalf of our hospital thank you for all your generous donations."

Just as Amy was about to continue, she saw _him_. He was standing near the back, looking extremely delicious in a tuxedo, his arms crossed as he smiled at her.

Amy broke contact, her nervousness increasing, "The money that you donated to us, shall be used to pay for our new children's and maternity wards, which in the long and short-term will benefit our society, thank you all! Your contributions were greatly appreciated. I would also like to say special thanks to Mr. Fearon who gave a staggering amount and ask him to do the honours of cutting the ribbon to officially open our new wards."

To her horror she saw the crowds' part to let, _him, _the mysterious angel through. Standing before Amy he smiled suavely and she numbly handed him the pair of large gold scissors. Taking the scissors his long fingers brushed hers and Amy quickly stepped away, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Opening the scissors Mr. Fearon closed them upon the red ribbon, causing the two newly formed halves to flutter apart towards the floor. As soon as this was done the room erupted into riotous claps, Greg appeared at Amy's side and gave her hand a squeeze before leading her off the platform. She heard Reynold begin to converse with Mr. Fearon and felt a strange want to be there.

"Here Amy," Greg said, pushing a glass of champagne into her hands, "you did brilliantly!"

"Thanks," Amy said, feeling emotionally drained her mind far away.

* * *

Zach scowled as the chunky man, Marcus Raynold, stopped him before he could to talk to Amy and worst of all, he saw over Raynolds shoulder, a man take Amy's hand and lead her away, _Damn. _His eye never left her as the man gave her a glass of champagne and chatted away. _Idiot,_ he thought as he noticed the suppressed strain on her face, but the man kept chatting and whisking her around to meet people.

"Your interested in Dr. Anderson I take it?" Raynold commented, following Zach's gaze.

Zach's eyes swivelled back to Raynold, "So what if I am."

"You'll have trouble getting her," Raynold said, drinking his champagne, "she's already got a boyfriend."

Zach scowled at the second remark, "Excuse me," Zach muttered, walking off.

Zach surreptitiously watched Amy and her 'boyfriend' from the shadows. The brunette man suddenly stopped his incessant chatter to answer his cell phone, finishing his call, he slipped his phone back within his tux and focused on Amy. Pulling an object from his pant pocket, he resumed his talking, this time a serious expression upon his face. Zach noticed as the man offered her the object; a note, Amy's shoulders slumped and she turned around to leave. Zach growled as the man grabbed her bare upper arm, forcing her to stay put, then rapidly began to speak, forcing the note between her fingers. The man was begging Amy to do something she didn't want to do. Zach clenched his fists wishing to hit the man, he would _never_ force Amy to do anything she didn't want to.

Eventually cracking under his persistence, Amy took the note and the man swooped down, kissing her on the lips before heading towards the exit. Facing in Zach's direction he watched her, with delight, swipe her hand over her mouth, removing her boyfriends essence and tucked the note into the strap of her lovely dress. With a swish of her skirts she was off to the other side of the room, towards the balconies overlooking the city.

Zach smiled, this was his opportunity, and followed her steps.

* * *

Looking up at the stars winking in the night sky Amy sniffed, hot tears pooling in her eyes, Greg had been called away by the emergency room. However, that wasn't what upset her; it was because he had given her more of _his_ work! Amy hated it! She was beginning to get the feeling the only reason he dated her was so that he didn't have to do the boring tedious paperwork.

"Good evening Dr. Anderson," the familiar musical voice purred.

Amy spun around coming face to face with _him, _Mr. Fearon, forcing the tears down she smiled.

"Hello Mr. Fearon, are you having a nice time?" She asked.

"Now I am," he said, moving closer.

Zach knew he was making her nervous, but he couldn't resist; he was like a moth drawn to flames, she was perfect. His eyes quickly scanned her body, being drawn to her chest, where he found himself wishing he was the necklace that sat snugly in the v of her breasts – next to her heart.

Amy licked her lips nervously, "T-the hospital appreciated you large donation," she blurted, silently cursing at how stupid it sounded.

He stepped in front of her and cupped her cheek feeling the heat travel up his palm, "I only did it to see you."

Amy's eyes widened. Before she could say anything his head dipped to catch her delicious lips, if it had been anyone else she would have protested but it was _him _and she just couldn't. Relaxing against him Zach's hand slipped to the small of her back, pushing her intimately against him. Amy's lips parted allowing him entrance and he took it, his hand tracing up her arm. At her shoulder he encountered the note in her dress; deviously he slid it free, flicking it over the balcony where it spiralled towards the ground below. _You're gone, she's mine._

* * *

Jed sighed leaning back in his home office chair; he had so many conflicting emotions running through him! He didn't know what to do with Ray, their relationship had been, in short, strained. Ever since he'd taken her back she had slept in another room and avoided him. The primitive animal within him screamed in anguish – he desperately wanted her, but he was afraid to loose her again. It didn't help that he went rock hard every time he saw her.

"God Damn it!" He cursed, thumping his fists against his desk -- he would surely go insane without making love to her.

Ray opened her eyes and gazed into the alluring flames within the hearth. She was stressed not even the great fires could answer her questions. She felt desperate, not just for answers but comfort, she was so tired. Ever since the dark presence at Jupiter she had secluded herself and tried to find answers. Why did it want Serena?

In her own world she had ignored everything and she was aware it hurt Jed. She was still miffed about his episode at Jupiter, but that was old news, she'd gotten over it and was willing to re-start with him. Her little experience with Sere and Amy had been refreshing; however she could _never _permanently stay away from Jed. Since that night he had been edgy, afraid he might drive her away again, he was hurting, she could feel it, and it hurt her. She needed to resolve their issues head on and stop procrastinating.

Pushing the heavy door of his office, Ray entered the room, "Jed," She called.

Instantly his head snapped up, "yes?" He murmured.

Ray felt a pang in her heart at the vulnerable expression on his normally confidant face. His eyes were drained, with dark smudges and his hair messily sticking up all over the place. Gliding to his seat she placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it, feeling the stubble beneath her fingers. Jed closed his eyes and placed his hand on Rays, leading it towards his mouth where he gently kissed her fingertips.

"Come," Ray called, taking his hand.

Rising, Jed followed her, his heart lightening as she led him to _their _bedroom, pushing the door open she stepped into the dark red room. Stopping in the centre Ray gently, but firmly, undid Jed's rumpled tie and started to undo his shirt. Jed's breathing increased and his tentative finger suggestively traced the contour of her hip.

"No," Ray chided, stripping him to his boxers and laying him in bed.

Sliding next to Jed she curled up against him and felt him unwind. Jed sighed and closed his eyes in happiness and relief. Nervously he moved his hand over her belly, hearing no protest he pulled her closer and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Sighing he breathed in the seductive musky scent that was Ray.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I love you."

Ray brushed Jed's hair and softly kissed him on the temple, "I love you too."

* * *

Serena wanted to hit herself, she was so stupid! After a few days she had realized how damn close she was to visiting her creator.

"Stupid, stupid, **_stupid_!**" she yelled, beating her pillow.

Sitting up, her hair a large birds nest, she scowled at the sheets. She'd tossed and turned all night, the reason: her dance with death. Not only did she almost die, but she was so damn _pathetic_! She couldn't stand the fact that she was unable to utter a simple defence spell; she should have kicked that god damned vampire to hell. What would Aunt Meredith say? Serena groaned this probably the worst thing she had ever done.

_**Flash Back**_

"Where we going?" A six year old Serena asked.

"We're going to a special place," Meredith said, her usually gentle face tight.

"Is this it?" Serena asked, glancing at her surroundings.

Meredith nodded, dropping her bag on the dusty ground.

"This isn't a special place, it's the woods." Serena stated.

Kneeling down Meredith gripped her by the shoulders, "Listen Serena," She said, her voice cold, detached. Serena had never heard that tone before and nodded mutely, confirming her attention.

"Your not full human," Meredith broke.

"Waddya mean?" Serena squeaked.

Taking a deep wavering breath, pain rippled through Meredith's eyes, "Remember those creatures I told you about."

"Vampires?" Serena said.

Meredith shuddered and nodded, "Tell me about them."

Serena shrugged, "Vampires are creatures that run around in the darkness, they attack people and drink their blood."

"You know how your mother died?"

"What does this have to—"

"Just answer the question!" Meredith snapped.

Serena's eyes widened at her sharpness and tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry! You will _never_ cry again. Now answer the question."

"Mummy died having me," she sniffed, rubbing her balled fists across her eyes.

"She died because you father was one of those _creatures!_" Meredith scowled.

"You mean my da-"

"Don't call him your daddy, okay! He is not your father, he is a monster. Because he was your biological father your mother's mortal body couldn't take the pressure of your birth."

"Y-y-ou mean --- you mean I killed mummy?" Serena's chin wobbled.

"That _creature _killed you mummy, those monsters are hideous and they must be destroyed, they only hurt people, like mummy."

"I'm half a monster," Serena mumbled in despair, dipping her head, hot tears brimming in her eyes.

"No!" Meredith hissed, tightening her grip on Serena's little shoulders, "You are a gift, don't you see?"

Serena looked up, confusion troubling her features, "I don't understand."

"You have been given the abilities to stop these monsters! You have their strength and healing, but you also have a pure heart and your mother's power. You can _help _people, protect them!"

"I want to protect people," Serena nodded solemnly with a little sniff.

"Good, because if you're willing I will teach you everything you need to know. Teach you how to kill them," Meredith said standing up.

"Kill? I don't want to kill anything," Serena cried.

Meredith paused, "Well then you can't help people, and more will die – just like your mummy." Meredith accused, turning around and walking away.

"Wait, I want to --- k-kill these things, please teach me."

Meredith turned around and smiled, "That's what I want to hear and I'll be willing to teach you, _but_ I want you to be strong, be willing. Some of the things you won't like, but to survive you'll need to learn."

Serena nodded in understanding and Meredith continued.

"Lesson one: never _ever _trust a vampire. They'll pull you down and always betray you in the end, like the monster that hurt your mummy."

A sob chocked in Serena's throat, she always thought that her da-the monster, had loved her mummy but was forced to leave for a strange reason.

"You remember the electricity Andrew showed you to conjure," Meredith asked.

"We were just playing, I didn't know you saw –"

"I don't care what you did; I want you to throw one at me."

"What! But I'll hurt you!"

"Don't argue Serena, do it!" Meredith snapped, walking a small distance away.

Hesitantly Serena closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Grunting softly she felt a prickle form within her hand, opening her eyes Serena smiled proudly at the tiny ball of energy swirling within her palm. Looking up at Meredith, calmly poised in the shadows, Serena began to feel the dread mount within her, what if she hurt Aunty Meredith? Gulping down her apprehension Serena drew her hand back and threw the ball at Meredith.

As the ball made contact, Meredith flicked it into the ground, effectively neutralizing it.

"Come on Serena! You've got to do better than that," Meredith chided.

A smallish, crackling ball easily formed within Meredith's palm. Flicking the ball Serena felt something burn her shoulder a second later, it was agony. Serena squealed dropping to the ground, the flood banks breaking as she curled into a foetal position.

The crunch of footsteps resounded through the silent night, "Serena," Meredith murmured, crouching and touching her back.

Serena looked up, her eyes filled with hurt, "Why did you do that?"

"Serena, I'm sorry, but if you can't take that you're not strong enough, come," Meredith muttered, kneeling and unravelling the little girl.

Serena hissed as Meredith peeled her charred shirt from her skin, "That will heal easily. Now what did I say about those tears?"

"Sorry," Serena croaked, furiously wiping at her cheeks.

"Don't ever let them see your tears, remain proud no matter what, don't let them see your pain."

_**Flash Back**_

If Meredith ever found out she would be furious, she hadn't been able to defend herself and worst of all she was falling, hook line and sinker for a night creature – the thing she pledged to destroy.

"Goddess, please help me," She muttered, slumping back into the bed.

Sighing angrily, Serena flicked the sheets off and swung her legs onto the floor. She needed to burn some steam in the best way possible; hunting. Stomping to her wardrobe she selected a snug fitting pair of jeans, black tee-shirt and a plain zip up jacket. Sticking her hair into a messy pony, she slipped on some socks before lacing up a pair of modest boots, _time for the artillery _Serena smiled. Pulling the sheets out of her way, Serena slipped a key into the lock (built specially into her bed) and eased the concealed draw open.

The draw was large and heavy with the soft scent of wood, the cavity within contained her special hunting equipment – many gifts from Aunt Meredith. Slipping a gun holster around her hips, Serena lovingly picked up her humble Sig Sauer.40 and slid it within the leather case. She had a variety of useful knick-knacks: metal knuckles, switchblades, tear-gas, handcuffs, whip…you name it, she had it. All stored safely under her bed.

The likelihood of her meeting any nasties were slim, but she didn't take the risk and slipped a silver tipped stake into a second holster. Closing the draw she glanced at the clock, 1:22am. Creeping quietly from her room she tip-toed to the door, glancing around making sure she hadn't woken Amy.

Making her way to the more dingy area of town, Serena made sure to act surreptitiously – avoiding all eye contact. The young vampires often were exhilarated by their new power, they loved to wreak havoc and inflate their egos. However they are forced to keep it under wraps otherwise, not only would vampire hunters be after them, but the big vamps like Darien too.

On the topic of Darien, Serena was in emotional turmoil, she was confused and torn. She wanted to be with him but it went against _everything _she had worked so hard for – life was full of difficult decisions.

Ducking from the safety of the wide littered streets, Serena moved within the labyrinth of alleys. Resting her hand on her Sig she moved with a lithe grace coming across her first sucker within a matter of minutes. It was a young woman, well dressed in a pair of black pants and long sleeved green top, obviously a young vampire from the ill suppressed blood lust as she clawed at her victim.

"Hey lady," Serena called, her voice sharp.

"What do you want?" The woman snarled, obviously pissed at having her dinner interrupted.

"Nothing," Serena answered, whipping out her Sig and nailing the young woman in the chest.

The woman sputtered and fell hitting the floor with an ominous thud. Serena warily prowled towards the vampire woman and formed a ball of magical fire within her hand. Dropping it on the vampire, and her dead victim, the fire moved rapidly, eating away at their bodies. Serena turned away and left, feeling sad for both victim and vampire, they would never be found or recognized as dead.

However she wasn't finished, she needed to hit something, the opportunity came as a buff man blocked her path.

"Hey little one," He smiled sweetly, scuffing the ground with his shoe, "you shouldn't hang around here, there are lots of scary people around."

"You don't say," Serena scoffed, whacking the vampire right in the nose.

The vampires false kindness evaporated and he rolled into a crouched position, snarling like the animal he was. Before he could utter a single word Serena scissor kicked him under the jaw and sent him sprawling, adrenaline pumped through her body, a welcome friend. Positioned on the balls of her feet, fists up in a defensive stance, she watched the vampire stand up and proceeded with a sloppy punch. Serena ducked and retaliated sinking her fist into his gut. She did however, receive an elbow in the cheek and grunted, grabbing her gun she slammed the butt into his side, he howled at the crack of ribs.

Ending the struggle she shot him and set his body a flame. The fight did nothing to hamper her depression, no matter how many she killed it wouldn't erase the fact she had been beaten spectacularly. Still, venting her frustration had helped. Prowling the alleys she came across more foes, which she eradicated with ease and minimal damage. Peering at her watch, she found two hours had passed since she had started and returned back home for a shower and a little nap.

Emptying the barrel, Serena carefully placed her artillery back and had a well deserved shower, dying to scrub off the sweat and blood she had accumulated. Patching a couple small cuts and examining her split lip she climbed into bed, this time with success as the darkness claimed her in a dreamless sleep.

000

Nightmares, they tormented him, made him suffer. Every night he dreamt about his sweet lady, his little butterfly. However, she was gone and he for one knew there was no way to bring back the dead, not as they were in the past anyway. He had loved her from the minute he saw her, she was his oasis in a hot desert, an addiction he could never break.

There had been an instant attraction between them, which soon lead to midnight rendezvous behind her husbands back. He knew she was often full of guilt as to what they did, but as the selfish man he was – he didn't care. As much as he tried to forget, he wouldn't do it, he was alone and no other woman would suffice. In other words a huge part of him had died, leaving only a hard cold rock.

To ease the pain the pathetic 'witches' brewed him sleeping potions and plenty of hocus pocus crap to dull his missing heart. God he hated witches, even more intently then he did in the past, he targeted and killed them, they were his primary food source, yet each death did little to satisfy him mentally. The vampire hunter 'Serena' was a witch too, no real surprise though – witches always seemed to be against him. He probably hated her more than De Silva.

The little vampire hunter destroyed his _only _chance of happiness, she had murdered his lover, his love, his soul mate and for that she would pay. He was so close to eradicating the start of his pain, but then De Silva had turned up, he had ruined _everything_. The vampire hunter was a manipulative little bitch; she had De Silva twisted around her little finger, especially with the innocent act she put on. That woman had killed many of his kind – not that he cared – but she stepped onto his turf, she probably didn't even remember the woman she had killed.

Well if she was with De Silva he could destroy them both – together. He licked his lips and smiled thinking about it, or maybe, if they were soul mates (as he suspected) he could kill De Silva off and watch her suffer just as he had, after all, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Then he could re-claim his reign on the Night World and condemn De Silva's followers. Yes; then after he dealt with De Silva he would put a bounty on every witch and watch them slowly die out, then all his problems would be solved. Except for the one he truly wanted the most, to bring his love back to life.

"My lord," the servant bowed.

"Yes?" His cold voice cut.

"We have one," the servant shuddered.

"A witch?" He questioned.

"Yes," the servant answered.

"Blonde?"

"As requested," the servant said, fear pricking down his back.

"Excellent, your dismissed, send her in."

"Yes ," the servant shuddered, walking towards the exit.

"And tell her she'd best pray to her 'goddess' because tonight her blood will run cold."

* * *

_You know I'm really beginning to despise that vampire guy, his attitude sucks. Does anyone know the name of the third starlight?…I know Seiya and Yaten but not the other guy._ Thank you Kochokwalo for checking this out for me.

**_I received many comments about how Serena was becoming a wishy washy. DON'T WORRY! There is going to be MUCH denial and rejection in the next chapter. The spunky Serena WILL return._**

**_Not much Serena and Darien action. I'm lucky I was able to complete this, June was the first official day of winter for us people in the Southern Hemisphere and the bad weather came with a vengeance. I've been blown around, rained on and even battered by hail. My tootsies are just about to drop off and my fingers are numb T-T._**

**_WOW I reached four hundred reviews, you people are AMAZING! Check out my live journal for my responses to your reviews._**


	16. Uncontrollable Desires

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

**Note:** This chapter contains some sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Uncontrollable desire**_

_**

* * *

**_

Serena sighed and stretched her cramped muscles. She had spent a good part of the day stuck behind her desk, wincing she rotated her neck as she proof-read the statements. She normally quite enjoyed her job, but she absolutely detested the paperwork (which was a shame, as 75 percent of it was paperwork). Just as she stood up to leave her phone sung its distinctive tone. Sifting through the contents of her cluttered bag she fished out her cell phone and groaned – the ID said 'Darien'.

Flopping back into her seat she cancelled the call and turned her phone off, Darien would be so pissed. She had cut his call three times; once can be classified as genuinely missing the call, second time coincidence, but third time was just plain avoiding. Serena closed her eyes and swore, she was so confused, she didn't know what the hell to do!

After they had…sex she had fallen asleep and woke up to a surprise – a nice surprise that is – of being in Darien's arms. She had felt so fulfilled and happy – she never wanted to leave, but then reality hit her like a tonne of bricks. He was a vampire and vampires were meant to be exterminated. Despite her cold façade when hunting Serena felt remorse for the vampires killed – they were still people. A terrible thought had struck her; what if she was _forced_ to kill Darien? Her heart constricted, she couldn't bear to do that, she had never felt a love such as he had shown her – it was perfection.

Serena had then placed a knock-out charm upon Darien and quietly left the penthouse. She needed time to think about everything that had just happened.

Gathering her wits she stomped from her office, irritated and angry at her confusion. Following the corridors she softly rapped on Seiya's office door, waiting a second she stepped within. Seiya looked up from behind his desk and smiled at her.

"Hello Sere," he said warmly.

"Hi," Serena answered, dropping into a spare chair, "Here's the statements, I divided all of Mrs. Reins assets between her children and grandchildren as specified in her will."

"Brilliant, I didn't expect them back so soon," Seiya remarked.

Serena smiled, "It wasn't too difficult."

The truth was she relished the difficult work. It gave her something to focus on, other than her and Darien's rocky relationship.

"Are you okay Sere?" Seiya asked with concern.

"Yes, fine," Serena squeaked.

"Its just you were actually at work _on time_ and you missed lunch," Seiya queried.

"Really? My…uh…watch has been…broken," Serena lied.

"If you say so," Seiya said hesitantly, "Well I guess you can go home."

"But its 4.30 I only finish at five?" Serena frowned, looking at her watch.

"I thought you said your watch was 'broken'?" Seiya commented.

Serena blushed, "Well what do you know, it fixed itself!" Serena felt like an idiot.

"Its okay Sere, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to,"

Serena made the motions to talk, but Seiya cut her off, rising from his seat.

"I just hope one day you'll trust me," Seiya muttered huskily, stopping in front of her.

"I already trust you, I have nothing to hide," Serena said firmly.

"Just go home and eat something," Seiya said warmly, bending down and brushing his lips across hers.

Serena's eyes went wide, spinning around she made a hasty retreat even more confused, which was resulting in a throbbing headache.

* * *

Seiya watched her leave and sighed. It had been a difficult kiss on his behalf, he wanted to kiss with all the passion he had for the tiny woman, but he didn't want to scare her. He refused to force his claim on her like so many of his pack. He wanted to woo Serena gently; he knew she was a romantic and intended to do everything properly: dinner, dates then claim. 

"Hey lover boy," Taniki interrupted leaning through the door, "I just saw Serena leave in a hurry, so I take it you've finally decided to make your move."

Seiya grinned to himself, "Small baby steps at a time, and then I'll claim her as mine."

"Aww that was beautiful, I didn't know you were a poet," Taniki snorted.

Seiya ignored him, thinking about the future he had planned for them, Serena, himself and…their pups.

* * *

Serena glanced at her watch, hardly anytime had passed! Sighing she ducked into a clothes shop and attempted to try different outfits on, but her heart wasn't in it, she might as well be wasting time at home. Paying for the item in her hands – a pair of blue shoes she didn't even like – she took her leave. By the time she arrived the clock hands had only just reached 5.15, Serena came to the conclusion time had slowed to make her suffer. Dejected, Serena tossed her bag on the couch and raided the kitchen looking for her anti-depressant: chocolate. 

Still feeling miserable, despite her treat she glance at the clock on the wall, 5.22. Screaming in frustration a ball of energy automatically formed in her hand and she hurled it. The clock cracked from the heat and shards of plastic and metal dropped on the carpet. Serena smiled in satisfaction as its infernal ticking ceased.

"Take **that **father time!" Serena declared, then realized she had to clean up the mess and some how cover the scorch mark on the wall.

Defeated Serena slumped and grabbed a dustpan, trying to sweep the smoking plastic from the carpet. Giving up she grabbed her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom. Spinning the taps hot water poured from the faucet, tipping vanilla soap in, the water exploded with shiny bubbles. Sliding within the hot water, Serena moaned, it felt so good! Her dark mood slowly decreased and an hour or so later she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her dripping hair and body.

Slipping into a pair of simple cotton panties she pulled on a tank top and short silk boxers, nothing fancy, just the way she liked it. Hanging her towels, she let her hair air dry and prepared a cup of strawberry tea. Slumping on the couch she flicked the T.V into life and proceeded to watch the first soap she came across.

Looking for the clock, she remembered it unfortunate demise and scowled, this was just not her day! Glancing outside she saw the stars twinkling in the dark sky and estimated it to be somewhere between the times of six and seven o'clock. Amy was doing late shifts so she wasn't going to be back till ten something. Eating more chocolate and sipping her tea a frown permanently formed on her face, _well this just sucks!_

Tuning into the current soap she sat absorbed for half an hour. During that time she had forgotten her own problems as she absorbed the frustration and sadness of the leading actress. She felt the heroine's pain as her husband – who had chronic anger management issues – was forcing her to abort her love child.

Serena sniffed, "Come on! You can't give your baby up! It's all you'll have of your true love."

The scenes changed to the heroine's lover speeding to the clinic to save their baby. Confrontation between the husband and lover was inevitable and Serena watched in anticipation. Just as the heated argument evolved into a fist fight, there was a loud knock at the door.

"No!" Serena scowled. She glared at the door in the hopes the person would get the impression they weren't wanted and leave.

However it didn't work and they knocked again, this time more insistent and impatient.

"I'm coming, you ass hole," Serena mumbled to herself.

Flinging the door wide to yell at the person, she shrieked and tried to slam it closed.

"Serena," Darien hissed, holding the door open, "You've been avoiding me."

Serena was speechless, she had no idea how to respond. How was it this man had such an effect on her? All he needed to do was look at her with those smouldering eyes and she melted at his feet. Pushing the door wider Darien stepped into the room and checked her out, slowly from head to foot and up again. His eyes lingered on her breasts, Serena realized she was braless and the white tank left little to the imagination, especially as she was becoming aroused.

Glaring at him she crossed her arms, "Pervert," she muttered.

"Its not like I haven't seen them," he droned, Serena blushed her eyes shooting sparks.

"You know what I heard," Darien said softly but dangerously.

"What," Serena snapped.

"A young woman with blonde hair killing vampires yesterday,"

"Huh! They've already been killed!" Serena corrected, turning around to leave.

"I want you to stop," Darien hissed, moving like a cat and caging her between his arms and the wall.

"Look Darien!" Serena snarled, poking her finger on his chest, "Just because we had sex doesn't mean you own me, I can do what ever the hell I want!"

Darien's face darkened and he moved closer, crushing his body against hers. Serena quivered, she _always_ got into difficult situations with this man. Instead of resisting her body would do exactly the opposite and lust for him.

"I think it was a lot more than just sex, you make it sound like a one night stand. Don't you remember what I told you before we made_ love_," He whispered in her ear, "You'll be mine."

"Woah!" Serena screeched, "It wasn't meant to happen!"

"So you're saying it was a mistake?" Darien growled his softness gone, replaced by anger as he forcefully held her shoulders against the wall.

Serena wanted to say no, she really did, "Yes!"

His eyes glittered furiously and she could see his jaw clamp, Serena tried her best not to wince, but the grip on her arms was becoming painful. Securing both her wrists in his one large hand Darien pushed his hard thigh between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Serena yelped, struggling to get loose and control her traitorous body.

He answered by violently catching her lips in a heated kiss, she tried to resist but Serena knew she was fighting a loosing battle. Her body reacted explosively with his, her lips parting at their own accord as hot tendrils of desire formed within her abdomen. Despite his harsh assault on her mouth his hand slipped under her shirt and touched her breasts with exquisite tenderness, Serena could not hold back a moan.

Breaking away Darien smirked triumphantly, "It was no mistake, you lie, and you can't resist me."

Serena mentally slapped herself, she had fallen again, "Why you conceited, moronic ass! I hate you!"

She kicked and fought but she was _way _out of his league strength wise. She wanted to perform a spell to knock him from his high platform, but the only ones she could think of required hands and hers were out of commission.

"That's what your mind says but not your body – your heart," he murmured, placing his hand over her left breast.

Trailing soft kisses along her jaw he moved down her neck, Serena gasped as Darien's mouth touched the hypersensitive bites on her throat, she mewed softly her breath increasing. His sharp fangs excruciatingly danced the wounds and she writhed, unconsciously tilting her head to the side giving him better access. Pushing his fangs slowly into the wound he began to drink her blood, pleasure raced through Serena's body at the special connection and she moaned his name. Darien rocked his hips against Serena so she could feel his hard manhood.

Sliding his fangs from her, he licked his lips, "So was it really a mistake, this time I want the truth."

"It wasn't---" _never ever trust a vampire. They'll pull you down and always betray you in the end, _"It_ **was**_** a mistake!**"

Darien abruptly released her and she stumbled, "You _are _mine! You were made for me as I for you, I'm the only one who will make you scream with pleasure, I'm the only one who will give you true love. You can deny it but you and I _both_ _know_ you don't mean it."

Spinning around Darien walked through the exit.

"Arrogant, chauvinistic pig!" Serena screamed picking up a heavy vase and hurling it. Darien slammed the door just as the vase smashed against it. Serena slumped to the ground, beating the carpet with her fists.

"I hate you Darien," she muttered hoarsely, "I hate how much I love you."

* * *

Darien was furious, why did she continue to resist him! He thought they'd moved on from that, apparently not. She had thrown her defences right back up and claimed the love they shared was just a mistake, a one night stand. What they experience hadn't been common sex, it had been _amazing _not just physically satisfying but emotionally and mentally as well. Now Serena was taking that away and delaying the relationship he so badly wanted. Add to that, she was endangering herself by hunting vampires. He scowled, _Serena you're going to be the death of me._

* * *

Nathaniel opened the door for his casual date, Lara Kay. He was dressed impeccably in a charcoal Armani suit and his dark mahogany hair waved over his shoulders. 

"This place sells the best pizza, none of that take away junk, an actual fire oven."

Nathaniel looked up at the building Lara had rated so highly, it was a small building with large windows that declared the name 'Damiano family restaurant'. Stepping in, the brilliant spicy smell of Italian food washed over him, he was already beginning to like the place. The walls inside were painted warm terracotta red, with earthy tiled floors and minimal clutter.

"Hello! Welcome to Damiano's, table for two?" A bubbly girl asked.

"Yes thanks," Nathan muttered.

"Follow me," The girl said, leading them to a secluded table that gave a view out the window.

"Here's the menus," the girl chirped, "Just tell me what you want."

Nathan looked down at the selection, "I'll have a Classic Italian Pizza, Lara?"

"Yes, I'll have a vegetarian pizza and side salad," She smiled handing the menu back.

"Okay, got that, anything else," the girl asked, jotting everything on her note pad.

"Yes, bottle of your best red wine."

"Yes sir," the girl said, leaving the table.

"See this place is lovely, you can see the pizza's being made over there, go and see they use the freshest ingredients and everything," Lara informed.

"So I take it you're into cuisine?" Nathan asked.

Lara chucked, "Yeah right, I can't cook to save my life, but I am an expert in bed," She winked.

Nathaniel frowned; he and Lara had nothing in common. Rising he excused himself to go and see where the pizza's were being made. Following the scent of food he soon came to the source, a large open kitchen behind a huge counter of dark rich wood. A few people were gathered, cooing at the skill of the single chef who expertly tossed the pizza base and caught it on her fisted hands. Nathan silently commended her abilities, she worked with efficiency and perfection but looked very bored. She was a tall woman; bigger than average with a killer figure, obviously toned under the long sleeved chef garb she was wearing. He couldn't help feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

She had lovely hair; it was a warm brown, streaked with natural red and gold highlights. Her face wasn't soft or cute, but strong and classic with high cheek bones and prominent straight nose. There was no cuteness in it, only total woman.

* * *

Lita sighed, she was dying of boredom, she hated this job, but since the owner – her brother – was still short staffed she had an obligation to fill it. She worked three nights a week at Damino's and during this time left the management of her own club in the hands of her most trusted employees. Jerking the pizza off the paddle into the clay oven she leant against the wall for a well deserved breather. 

"Just a little longer and my shifts over," Lita mumbled.

"Hey Leets!" The bubbly waitress said.

"Hiya," Lita smiled.

"I've got more orders,"

Lita groaned and took the sheet. Getting to work she kneaded the dough and tossed it high, increasing the elasticity of the mixture. As she worked she softly hummed a tune, ignoring the annoying crowd that viewed her like some zoo animal. After a week or so everything about working at Damiano's had lost its appeal, she never wanted to make another pizza in her life and had new respect for circus freaks.

Blowing a tendril of hair from her face she caught a glimpse of a super hottie. He was leaning against the wall and unlike all the others watching his face didn't show any admiration or emotion. Lita felt insulted! Sniffing Lita stiffly spread sauce on the pizza and sprinkled ingredients on it. Completing the last pizza she stuck it in the oven and handed the kitchen over to the next chef coming on duty.

Taking off her regulation clothes she replaced them with a tight pair of jeans, green tee-shirt and a ragged jean jacket. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she snapped on her headphones and pushed play on her MP3 player. She caught a glimpse of the man drinking wine with a dirty blonde, he was watching her, she could feel it, and quickened her pace to get out – that man was hot but creepy.

Hailing a taxi, Lita climbed in and headed to her apartment debating on what to cook – defiantly not pizza.

* * *

Serena woke the next day feeling like shit, her eyes hurt and her neck felt swollen. Quickly flicking the sheets off Serena jumped from bed and ran to her dressing table. Looking within the glass she pulled her hair away and couldn't believe it! The marks only looked a little red, there was no swelling at all, but then why did it feel so sore? Touching the wounds she hissed, they _really really _hurt! Glancing at the reversed image of her clock she realized she was already fifteen minutes late for work. 

"Damn you Darien and bloody clocks to hell," she muttered.

Selecting a pale pink skirt and white button up shirt she retreated to the shower. Spinning the taps she stepped under the hot jets and tried her best to wash her hair without touching the wounds. After half a dozen slips her neck throbbed and she jumped out thoroughly irritated and upset. Serena tried a healing and numbing spell but to her utter shock they did nothing, in fact, if anything it increased the pain.

Sighing exasperatedly she finished dressing and slumped to the kitchen. Boiling some tea she half heartily ate a piece of buttered toast, which she dumped after a couple bites, _great it's affected my appetite_.

"Hey Sere!" Amy said.

"Morning," Serena grumbled.

"You don't look so good today," Amy said, "Where's that steel immunity of yours gone?"

Serena shrugged, "Well I'd best get going I'm already late."

Getting a taxi, by the time Serena arrived at Revell Reserve Bank she was an hour late, grimacing she headed to her office. Sitting down at her desk chair Serena found a note on her desk.

_Need to see you as soon as you're here._

_Seiya_

Serena cursed and heaved herself back onto her feet. Was it just her or was her bite affecting her whole body, she felt like a hundred years old. Slowly making her way to Seiya's office she rapped on the door and flatly said hello.

"Good Morning Serena, are you okay?" Seiya asked.

"We went through this last time," she said.

"Okay," Seiya shrugged, "I won't ask, I have a couple documents for you to work on."

Serena groaned as he handed her a thick file of paper, taking the file Serena's vision swam and she dropped it, paper swirling onto the floor.

"I'm so clumsy," Serena moaned, bending down to retrieve the paper.

"Serena, I know you won't like this but are you ill?" Seiya asked, rising from his chair.

She looked extremely pale, even by her standards, except for the small dots of pink on her cheeks. Despite make up Seiya could see deep purple smudges under her eyes and her movements seemed very unsure.

"Serena don't worry about those, I think you should go home," he said.

"No, no I'm fine!" Serena said, forcing a smiled.

Seiya shook his head, "You're _not_ fine."

Taking the papers from her hands he gently enfolded her into a comforting hug, Serena sighed and relaxed, happy to have something supporting her. They stood like this for minutes until Taniki and Yaten burst through the doors.

"Oops sorry," Taniki said, stifling a laugh, "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Their entrance hand broken the spell and Seiya looked down at Serena, "I want you to go home and rest." He said firmly.

Serena nodded, feeling too drained to argue, turning she walked past the other two men and collected her things.

Calling a taxi Serena left, but didn't go home, instead asked to be dropped off at Crimson Corps. She felt angry and her pain fuelled this anger. Stomping through the lobby Serena walked right past the stupid cowish secretary and climbed in the elevator getting off on Darien's floor.

Her vision was swirling but she pushed forwards marching right past Darien's secretary who blubbered about how he was in a meeting. Serena just ignored her and burst through Darien's office doors. The occupants within the room spun in their seats to see who had interrupted and a flame started within Darien's eyes.

"This meeting is adjourned until later," Darien said to Max, Jed, Zach and Nathan.

The men rose to their feet and left the room, each eyeing her suspiciously as they passed. When the door closed Darien smiled at her.

"What can I do for you Serena?" He asked.

"What did you do to me?" She said, panting softly.

"I didn't do anything," He answered, walking towards her.

"Bull shit!" She snapped.

"You know swearing isn't becoming of a woman." He teased, tracing her lip.

"Don't," She cried desperately, sliding out of his grasp.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me!" She yelled, pulling her collar away to reveal her wounds, "I'm in agony!"

"You did it, your soul is crying for me," He answered.

"That is the biggest load of shit I've EVER HEARD!" She screamed, picking up a bottle of alcohol and hurling it at him.

Darien dodged it and moved like a predator, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her detained within his iron embrace, "It is _not _a load of shit," he hissed.

"I don't want you, I don't want you, **I don't want you!" **She screamed.

"Oh yeah? Then why are my bites hurting?" He said snidely.

"Maybe you have rabies," she yelled.

He growled and softly sniffed her, "You'd get rabies from the stinking werewolf you've been touching!"

"Seiya's a man of honour, how dare you insult him!"

"So your goddamned boss it a werewolf, disgusting." He sneered.

"He's better than you!" She replied angrily.

Darien growled with indignation, "We'll see about that."

Throwing her on his desk Darien ripped her shirt open. Viciously wrapping her hair around his fist he forced her head to the side revealing the double puncture wounds. He bit fiercely into the wound and Serena almost keeled over from the ecstasy. Slowly he began torturing her, not just with pain but pleasure, his hand sneaking up her skirt and touching her core. Serena's body arched off the desk and she moaned her chest rising and falling faster and faster.

Darien's wandering hand rose up and cupped her breast. His fangs slid from her neck and crushed upon Serena's for a soul-searing kiss. Passion rolled through them like lava, unlike last ones this one was filled with an intense desperation. Sliding into Darien's mouth she could taste her own blood and traced his elongated fangs, gasping as one pricked her.

"Dar – Oh My God!" Ray shrieked covering her mouth.

Darien looked up and glared at Ray, during this time Serena realized what she had done and forced herself off the desk. Fumbling she held her ripped shirt closed as best as possible and turned her eyes upon Darien. Her sapphire orbs shone with mortification and anger, bringing her hand back she put her whole body into the swing.

**SLAP!**

Darien's head snapped to the side and an angry red hand print forming on his cheek. Showing absolutely no emotion, his face slowly turned back and looked down at her with blazing eyes. Spinning Serena ran from the room, she had to get out of there. She ran from the building and down the street.

"Serena!" Someone yelled catching up and swinging her into a side ally.

"Ray?" Serena said weakly.

"Um-hum," Ray said softly, stroking Serena's wild hair from her face.

Serena threw her arms around Ray's neck and buried her face in her shoulder, her tears streaming.

"Shuush Sere, every things okay," Ray soothed.

"I want to go home," Serena mumbled.

"Okay, I'll take you home," Ray answered.

Releasing Ray, Serena softly sobbed and Ray took off her black jacket swathing it over Serena's shoulders to retain her modesty.

"Lets go back to Crimson Corps and get a car," Ray said.

"No," Serena muttered hoarsely, "I'm not going back there."

"We'll just get a taxi then," Ray said.

Serena hardly noticed their travel home but before she knew it Ray had helped her changed and put her into bed. Turning onto her stomach Serena softly cried within the pillow, she hated crying, she hated being weak and she detested being weak with that man. Despite what happened Serena had felt exhilarated, his roughness had been a total turn on, and that's why her judgement had been so clouded.

Serena wondered if her soul crying for him was true. Touching her neck there was no pain at all.

"Why can't you just forget about him," She whispered to herself, "Why do you want him so much, why is it always me?"

* * *

After she made sure Serena was asleep Ray had gone back to crimson corps. Storming into Darien's office she found him sitting nonchalantly behind his desk sipping amber alcohol. 

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Ray said angrily, "You would only hurt her and you've just achieved that!"

"Stay out of it Ray," Darien threatened, drinking more.

"She's my friend!" Ray yelled.

"And she's _my _soul mate!" He yelled back at her.

Ray was shocked, her eyes going wide.

"_And_ she just so happens to be a vampire hunter," he added.

Ray sat in the closest seat trying to understand what Darien had just told her.

"I'm the last person who wants to hurt her," he hissed, "I love her."

* * *

**_Updated pretty quick in my opinion, already onto next chapter. Don't know if people will like this chapter or not, so please don't flame me._**


	17. Life to be?

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Life to be?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Beautiful,_ Diamond thought, sifting through the new photo's his spy had snapped.

Leaning in his chair Diamond tightened at the few rare pictures of Serena scantily clad in lingerie. He could just imagine her, those exotic blue eyes shining with love and a special smile adorning her sweet lips, all for him. Nothing would give him more happiness then to own her, he couldn't wait to see De Silva's shocked face when he stole her right from his hands.

* * *

Serena mumbled and slowly sat up in bed.

"Morning Sere," Ray said, placing a cup of coffee on her bedside table.

Serena looked up, "Morning," she said weakly.

"I called Seiya and told him you weren't well," Ray said.

Serena nodded and slipped from the warm bed, softly padding to the bathroom. Shutting the door Serena leant against the wall and took in a trembling breath. _I refuse to cry over this, _she snapped as her throat clogged, _you knew it could never work, you don't want him._

Turning the shower on Serena slipped under the hot water and stood there, a silent debate raging through her mind, _but then why did you almost have sex on his desk? _Her conscience sneered cruelly. Serena winced; maybe she needed a little time to get her priorities in order. She could always go back home for a while.

Keeping that thought in mind, she wrapped a towel around her body and left back to her own room, where she grabbed a pair of jeans and tee-shirt. In the kitchen she saw Ray sitting at the table, walking past Serena made herself some toast and slowly munched, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Serena," Ray said, "We have to talk."

"Okay," Serena muttered looking up, "Me first, why were you at Crimson Corps?"

Ray shrugged, "Don't get your stakes out or anything just give me time to explain."

Serena nodded, wondering what Ray meant.

"Darien is my brother," Ray answered tentatively, twisting her fingers.

The toast in Serena's hand dropped onto the plate, "If he's you brother…then…" Serena took a shuddering breath, "Then you must be a vampire too."

"Yes," Ray answered firmly, "But I'm not like Darien, I promise, he was one of the reasons I left."

Serena bowed her head, feeling as if someone had punched her, "Please go."

Ray slumped, heart heavy, "Look after yourself, okay, even though you may hate me now I'll always be there for you."

Serena didn't react or move until she heard the door softly close. Slamming her fist onto the table she swiped her dish onto the floor, relishing the loud smash that reverberated round the quiet room. Jerking back, her seat clattered onto the ground – she had an unexplainable anger burning within her. Standing, she swiftly marched to her room, as she passed the couch side table she deliberately hit the lamp and the glass shattered seconds later.

A dull ache had started in her neck, but she was done being weak, look where it got her – on Darien's desk! Ripping through her side cabinet, she threw books from the draws until she found what she needed, her personal book of shadows. Each Coven member usually had their own book of Shadows, which kept records of spells and potions they learnt as children. Serena's book was more wide-ranging, with spells varying from normal magic, to illegal black magic.

Serena lovingly stroked her hand over the hard cover; it was one of a kind, made especially for her. It was large and thick with knowledge, the blue leather cover etched with Celtic knots and protection runes. As Serena was taught illegal spells, Aunt Meredith had specially requested a lock to be fitted that could only be opened by a secret rune they knew.

Tracing her finger over the lock there was a little 'click' and Serena opened the book. The pages within were thicker than average books and tinted soft blue. Flicking through Serena smiled at the random drawings and diary entries – which she had long given up.

Getting to business, she scanned the pages till she had found the special spell.

_Soul Blocking_

Serena felt a little uneasy about performing the spell. It was black magic and according to her notes, was used by witches in the past to block the soul mate connection. They then would kill their soul mates, (as they were viewed as weaknesses) and because they blocked the connection wouldn't go insane with sadness. Shaking her head she hardened her expression, she needed to do this.

_Ingredients: 50g Maple root, 20mL powdered lapis lazuli, 1 raven egg, drop of blood (soul mate or caster), 15g deadly nightshade, 15g black senol fungi._

Serena winced; she didn't have all the ingredients and the powdered lapis lazuli was going to be expensive. Grabbing her coat she jogged out the door and caught a taxi to the witch store, 'Ink'.

The shop was situated in an uncommon area, out of central Manhattan, discreetly tucked between two large stores.

"Nadia," Serena called, jogging to the main desk.

The shop was always dim and heavily scented with lemongrass incense. There were shelves along the walls, groaning with old and new books, and cabinets holding expensive stones and silver wear.

"Hey Serena, long time no see," the brunette shop assistant said, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Yeah I know."

Dropping her voice Serena added, "I need some _special _ingredients."

"Gotcha," Nadia said a dangerous twinkle in her blue eyes, "Whacha need?"

"Powdered Lapis, Nightshade and Senol Fungi," Serena answered.

"Oooh the Lapis ain't cheap," Nadia said, fingering one of her multiple earrings.

"Yeah I know, but it's important."

"I'll be back in a minute; I have to dig them out. Damn goodie goodie witches pokin' round again,"

She said rolling her eyes.

Nadia left with a swish of her long skirt through the doorway, colourfully adorned in gauzy materials. Wandering around the dim shop, Serena looked at the new items in stock. She lifted a bottle of crude oil and swirled the viscous black liquid, watching it streak down the interior of the glass bottle. Shuffling through the incenses Serena picked up a slender box and held it under her nose for a smell.

"Ya still there?" Nadia called.

"Yeah," Serena said, stepping from behind the decorative rune screen.

"Okay, so the Lapis, Nightshade and Senol are in this box," She said softly, glancing wearily round the shop.

Serena nodded, "And I'll take this," handing the incense over.

"North fog, not very popular," Nadia said, totalling the purchases, "That will be $326 please."

"Pricy," Serena muttered, pulling out her card.

"Mmm Lapis has gone up, we have to directly import them now," Nadia informed, swiping the card.

Pushing in her pin, they exchanged some pleasantries and Serena left, getting back to her apartment before lunch.

Dropping her purchases on her bed, Serena consulted her book and darted to the kitchen for a bottle of purified water. Creating a makeshift alter Serena collected all she needed, as once the circle was formed there was no breaking it. Not bothering to change into robes, she performed a circle of protection.

Ready to execute magic, she started a witch fire in a shallow dish sliding it under the three-footed cauldron and poured the water within, leaving it to boil. Sitting on her knees she carefully chopped the Senol mushrooms, using gloves for safety. Waving her hand over the cauldron she could feel light steam condense on her hand and continued to shred the nightshade.

"So," she muttered, placing the ingredients around her and resting the book on her knees.

_Method_

_1) Once water begins to boil drop in the Lapis Lazuli. _

Serena pulled out the container that held the lapis. Shaking the blue powder she frowned, for the price it cost there certainly wasn't much. Grudgingly she tipped all the powder in, turning the water into a boiling ocean of blue. Giving it a gentle stir she continued.

_2) Place maple root fibre into water and disperse evenly, this will thicken the liquid. Mix the Nightshade and Senol and for maximum results make as powdery as possible. When adding to mixture use caution!_

Serena dropped the illegal dry plants into her mortar and pounded it with the pestle. Moving in a clockwise direction, she reduced the dark plants into a dull grey powder and slowly tipped into the blue liquid. The water spat, as if detesting the foul concoction of poisonous plants, and Serena quickly drew her hand away in fright. Shaking her head, she dropped the whole raven egg into the liquid and continued. Picking up her special atheme – made devoid of silver – she punctured her left ring finger, letting the blood bead and drip into her potion. At once the potion changed from a dirty blue, to a dark black, Serena shuddered – it was defiantly dark magic.

_3) Potion should turn black, to finish spell drop a wearable item in – Amulet, ring, necklace etc._

Looking on the floor, Serena picked up her chosen piece, a glass beaded choker – that would hopefully hide her bite scars – and carefully laid it into the swirling black potion.

_4) The object should absorb the potion and once in contact with skin will block all soul mate connections._

If Serena's theory was correct, by blocking their connection she wouldn't feel his presence and wouldn't long for him – she just hoped it worked.

Leaving to cool, Serena broke the circle and thoroughly scrubbed her hands before preparing a light sandwich. Slowly chewing, she touched her bite wounds; she couldn't wait to retrieve the necklace to block the incessant nagging. What was it that Darien had with biting her? She guessed it was some sort of primitive urge, his bites were initially painful, but then that melted away producing amazing pleasure. Despite the whole blood lust vampires possessed, Darien had extreme self-control, he never took much blood. Noble yes, but Serena wasn't born yesterday, she had heard of his dark past, he was no saint. However now that they were finished she didn't have to worry about it.

There was a jingle of keys in the door, and a flustered Amy walked through into the apartment.

"Um hi Sere," she said.

"Hi there stranger, long time no see," Serena said, smiling happily.

"Yeah, these early mornings and late evenings are beginning to get to me," she sighed.

"I really do sympathize," Serena said, "that's why I never became a doctor."

"Mmm," Amy muttered strangely.

"There's something different about you?" Serena scrutinized.

Amy looked a bit shocked and contemplative, "Um, I, um broke up with, um, Greg."

"Why!" Serena blurted shocked.

"Well," Amy said slumping into the couch, "it wasn't working out."

"You're a lil liar," Serena said, "Did you meet someone else?"

Amy opened and closed her mouth like a fish, then blushed, "yeah," she muttered quietly.

"Ooh who is he," Serena questioned.

"Uh someone I met at the ball," Amy said, blushing furiously.

"Oh my god! You slept with him!" Serena shrieked.

"Serena!" Amy snapped.

"But you did, didn't you?" Serena antagonized.

"Yeah," Amy muttered, "I don't do that, just meet a guy and sleep with them – no dates, but I felt…I don't know…this might sound stupid – a connection?"

"This might be stupid to a philosophical person like you. But you never know he could be your soul mate." Serena suggested seriously.

"Do you think so?" Amy questioned, actually accepting a supernatural idea.

"Yeah I do," Serena said.

"What is that smell?" Amy asked, wrinkling her nose, "it smells like – I don't know."

"Uh, I was cleaning my bedroom," Serena blubbered stupidly.

"Jeeze what did you have in there, a dead animal?" Amy said.

"Yeah sorry, I'll fix it somehow," Serena said.

"Well I only came back for lunch, so I'll just grab something and go back."

"Okay, I'll go and deal with my, um, room," Serena said.

Returning back to her room, Serena grabbed the cooling cauldron and poured the sludge like liquid down the sink. Cleaning the cauldron Serena thoroughly washed her necklace and returned to her room. Smiling with barely contained excitement and dread, she put the cold beaded necklace to her throat and attached it. At once Serena's head felt clearer, she was surprised at how much the bites had affected her. As well as relief she felt a little strange – empty?

Serena dismissed the feeling and packed the rest of her equipment and unused ingredients. As she slipped the cauldron into her closet, there was a knock at the door. Standing from her knees, Serena headed to the door and cautiously opened it, not wanting to repeat the past Darien incident.

"Seiya!" Serena said surprised.

"Here I was expecting someone really ill," Seiya smiled, handing her some pale pink flowers.

"Thank you Seiya!" Serena said, taking the flowers and sniffing them, "I feel 100 better, come in."

"No can't, I'm on a time limit – but since you're feeling and looking better how about coming to dinner with me?"

"Oh um," she hesitated, "Yeah okay, I'd love to."

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven," he said happily.

Checking his watch Seiya looked mournfully up at Serena, "I've got to go."

"Okay, catch ya later," Serena smiled.

"Bye Sere,"

* * *

Serena took one last glance in her closet mirror, she looked lovely. She was wearing a sleeveless periwinkle dress with a low scooped neckline; the soft material clung flatteringly to her figure and ended under the knee. To finish she had done her hair in a soft curling bun and wore strappy white heels. Messing around as she waited, she tidied her room feeling slightly nervous. Something didn't feel right. Ignoring it, she centred the choker on her throat and grabbed her evening bag, just as her fingers wrapped around the blue strap there was a knock on the door.

"Seven, exactly," Serena commended and rushed to answer.

"Hello," Seiya said, dressed stunningly in a dark suit and blue tie.

"Hi," She answered with a soft smile.

"You look beautiful," He said, his brown eyes focused on her.

"Thank you," She blushed.

"Shall we go?" Seiya asked handing her his arm, Serena nodded and took it.

Seiya had a limousine waiting outside, and Serena felt like royalty stepping within the spacious vehicle. The trip was short and before she knew it the limo had come to a stop, outside the high class restaurant 'Savour la moment'. Stepping out of the car, with Seiya's aid, they walked straight through the glass doors into the main body of the restaurant.

Serena doubted that she had ever been to a restaurant so flash in her life! The walls were papered in a warm cream and impressive gold mouldings covered the ceiling, focusing around the centre piece: a huge crystal chandelier. Large windows were arched, draped in rich gold and red materials giving the room a majestic appearance.

"Bonjour Monsieur, Mademoiselle. How can I help you?" The garçon asked.

"Reservation for Revell," Seiya said, his arm slipping around Serena's waist.

"Ah oui, table for two, follow me," the man replied, spinning on the wooden floor and leading them through the tables.

Their table was next to a window, giving them a perfect view of the lit city. Seiya pulled out Serena's chair and slipped it behind her as she sat; she felt out of place in the flawlessness of the room and unconsciously fiddled with her cocker.

"Here's the menus, I'll be back when you've made your selection," the garçon said, bowing in his tuxedo and retreating.

Serena opened the menu and almost keeled over at the prices they charged. They had to be insane!

"Are you okay Sere? You've been a bit quiet," Seiya asked.

"No I'm fine, just wondering if my palette can handle such exquisite cuisine."

"Believe me, you'll love the food," He smiled.

"Oooh they have Chocolate Truffles!" Serena shrieked.

"Well that's dessert sorted," Seiya joked.

Roaming the menu Serena winced at the prices. Making a decision she chose a Caesar salad, Coq Au Vin and ChocolateTruffes.

"Would you like anything else?" The garçon asked.

"Yes, a bottle of Moet and Chandon Champagne," Seiya said, handing back the menu.

"As you wish," jotting that on his note pad.

The Hors d' Oeuvres and Entreé soon followed. As Seiya had said, the food was amazing. Serena thoroughly enjoyed the courses, despite being very rich, especially the chocolate Truffles.

Asking for the bill, Seiya gave his card and the garçon returned later, handing him a clip board. Serena was positive it cost enough to feed an army but Seiya signed with a flourish and handed the bill back. Instead of driving to her apartment, they went for a walk down the bright streets, Seiya's arm curling over Serena's small shoulders as they chatted casually.

"This was really nice Seiya," Serena said, stopping and facing him.

"Yes, we should do it more often," he agreed, Serena smiled.

Before she knew it Seiya's lips had descended on hers and his arm slid behind her back, pushing her closer. It was a nice kiss, Serena wasn't denying that, but it didn't have the fire like Darien's did. Serena ignored the feeling, she _wasn't_ Darien's property she was her own free woman. To prove this she curled her hand over Seiya's neck and she responded, her lips parting for him.

* * *

Darien calmly assessed Diamond Dufort's wedding invitation, lying innocently on his desk.

"We were sceptical at first too," Nathaniel interrupted, "But after thinking about it, this might be a peace offering of some sort."

"Yeah, if we were to reject it, the rift between our companies might become worse," Zach said logically.

"Mmm, so I guess we might as well confirm our presence," Darien sighed, "But make sure we're prepared in case he has something planned."

* * *

"My Lord," The butler interrupted, "Miss. Anderson is here to see you."

"Send her in," Diamond said coolly.

The butler opened the door wider and Amy stepped into the room. She was dressed in her hospital uniform and looked slightly haggard – empty.

"Amy you look exhausted," Diamond said, enfolding her in a warm hug, focusing deeply into her eyes.

"Yes," She said her face instantly relaxing, "I am."

"Why don't you change into something nice upstairs and we'll have dinner together, I have some important things to discuss." Diamond said as if talking to a child, cupping her cheek.

Amy nodded, "Yes."

Turning, she slowly left up the stairs to change and Diamond watched her, a satisfied grin forming on his face.

* * *

**Note:**_The soul blocking isn't a real Wicca spell, I made it up, Wiccans highly value their soul mates._

**_Yes this is probably confusing I'm sorry about that, hopefully things will begin to tie up soon. Sorry this chapter is a little short. My holidays are here so I'll work more on this and maybe release my newest Sailor Moon fanfic – _MIRROR OF CONTRAST.**

_**I got a question from Miss Jessica Rabbit and she asked me to answer it at the end of the chapter so here I go.**_

**Do they all know that she is half vamp or not?**

_Darien is aware that she is a witch and a vampire hunter, but like the rest of them don't know she's part vampire herself. The only person who knows that little fact is Diamond, he put two and two together, the cleaver scoundrel. _

**Also THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You people are AWESOME! You can check my responses in my live journal on my profile page.**


	18. FAKE! Nothing is as it seems

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**FAKE nothing is as it seems.**_

* * *

The man couldn't comprehend what he had just been told – impossible.

"Diamond, is this some sort of joke?" The man said.

"No joke," Diamond said seriously.

"Vampires _cannot_ have children," he said factually.

"Mmm that may be so, but haven't you felt her strange power, seen the resemblance between her and yourself?" Diamond asked.

"No," he snarled, "She is _not_ my daughter!"

"Well I went to see your sweet hearts husband," Diamond said, seeing the resentment on his friends face, "And before I killed him, he said that she was not his child."

"He lied then," the man stated.

"Fine, fine, he's a lucky man" Diamond said, "It must have been nice to come home, after _11 months_ of being in Scotland, to find your wife is going to have your baby."

The man flinched.

"Here," Diamond said, sliding a cream square on his desk, "Come if you want."

The man ignored the envelope and watched Diamond leave, seething inside at his mockery. No matter what happened, he _was _going to keep his vow no matter what.

**_0 Flashback 0_**

A young man stepped out of the sporty white BMW, raking his fingers through his now short blond locks, he squinted as the sun hurt his eyes.

"Here," The white haired man interrupted, handing him a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks Diamond," he said.

"Your not strong enough to stand directly under the sun, why is this so important?" Diamond asked in an irritable tone.

"It just is." The man replied curtly, his burning blue eyes swivelling to Diamond, a silent command to back off.

Sliding his hands into his pockets the man started down the street, Diamond sighed and shook his head before catching up. As the man walked down the oak lined street he absorbed his surroundings, _still the same_ he thought in relief, everything looked exactly as it did the last time he was here, the ancient houses still stood proud and were lovingly maintained. Walking past the rich green gardens, he observed the little children playing with their mothers and had a flash back of his love in the garden playing with her toddler nephew.

Thinking about her his steps increased in motivation, she'd be 45 now but he didn't care, as long as he could hold her again. Everyday from the moment he was banished he had thought about her, countless hours were dedicated to thinking about what their life would have been like, if he hadn't been banished.

As he reached her family home, he paused, what would she think? That he just abandoned her with no explanation, or, god forbid, he went off with another woman? Stopping he took a shuddering breath, his hands had become sweaty and his heart was pounding erratically in his chest. The house, like everything else looked the same, it was still large and friendly with its creamy white walls and blue trimmings. Glancing to the left he spotted her bedroom. Many a night he crept in through that window to see her, however the impressive stain glass butterfly – which once resided in the blue frame – had been removed and replaced with ordinary glass. He couldn't figure why she had done that, she had made it with her own hands and adored every piece.

Licking his lips he started forwards but was stopped again, this time by an old woman leaning on the entrance of the gate separating him from the house. She looked positively ancient and fragile leaning heavily on her cane. Her pure white hair was like a cloud, swept away from her face into a soft bun and her brown face was abundantly covered in wrinkles. But when she looked up her pale eyes shone with an age defying happiness and friendliness.

"Well hello," she croaked in a warm voice, her wrinkled face forming a wide smile, "I've been expecting you, she wants me to show you the way."

The man frowned.

"What are you blabbering about you old hag." Diamond interrupted, crossing his arms.

The man waved Diamond to be quiet and turned his attention back to the old woman, "Do I know you?"

"I was around in the past." Was her vague answer, "please come with me, she's been very insistent about me showing the way on your arrival."

Turning around, not waiting for an answer, the crone hobbled down the street, her hand planted permanently on her waist to support her bent back. As she moved, her cane made soft clicking noises and her feet shuffled on the cracked concrete. Their journey up the street was often interrupted by 'hello granny,' as little children ran up, their ruddy faces smiling at the old woman, who replied with 'hello my little darlings,' and a ruffle of their messy hair. Impatience began to plague the man, his body thrumming with anticipation and demand, he was sure he would explode if he couldn't see his lover again.

As they reached the graveyard entrance, the old woman paused and leaned against the wall, her laboured breath rattling as she inhaled.

"You know my sweetheart, I'm not as young as I used to be, please be patient." She raved quietly.

Walking through into the graveyard, the crone soon began to pant again, the man couldn't help but frown as the old woman wheezed greetings to the crumbling headstones. Despite most of the headstones disintegrating and covered in moss, the area was well maintained, and the graves were adorned with brightly coloured flowers.

Continuing on into the modern section of the cemetery, the crone mumbled, 'I'm coming, I'm coming' as she struggled, her steps slowing from fatigue. Reaching their destination, the crone stopped and walked up to a gravestone her face forming her happy smile.

"We are here Serenity, I bought him just like you asked."

"What are you on about you hag?" Diamond snapped, "There is no one here."

"Yes there is," she contradicted, "can't you feel their presences."

The man felt disappointment course through him, "Please tell me where she is," He begged.

"Why she's here of course." The crone said in an amused voice and stepped to the side, revealing a distinctive white marble headstone.

An anguished cry escaped his throat as he glimpsed the headstone, '_SERENITY SELENE LENNOX'._ Walking forward his heart wrenched, and he collapsed onto his knees his long fingers tracing the engraved name, trying to convince himself that it said anything else.

"No, no, no," he sobbed, resting his forehead onto the cool marble of the stone.

Diamond raised his brow in confusion then realization dawned on him, this had to be the man's soul mate.

The man raised his head, and touched his cheek to find moisture, never in his years of being a vampire had he cried, but the pain slashing at him, was devastating.

'_In adored memory of_

_**SERENITY SELENE LENNOX**_

_1959 – 1983_

_The beautiful butterfly that fluttered into our lives_

_Loved Daughter, sister and mother._

_**Live on forever in spirit.'**_

"1983," he whispered weakly, "Only 24, what happened? **What happened!**" He screamed.

Standing up his eyes glittered with its former darkness, turning around he faced the old crone, "Who did this, which of my enemies dared to touch my Serenity, was it De Silva!"

"Oh no! Serenity wasn't murdered." The crone exclaimed.

"Tell me!" He roared.

"She gave life for a new life." The woman mumbled distractedly, turning around, humming a soft tune, and walked back towards the old section of the cemetery.

"Stop!" He commanded, "What do you mean? I demand you to tell me!" His voice furious, the wind surrounding them picking up.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." The woman smiled at them.

"What's wrong with you witch?" Diamond yelled, "Answer him."

The blonde man's sorrow soon evolved to rage, his fists clenched by his sides. Looking up, the violet spots within his irises became more prominent with emotion, he wanted to kill something, he wanted to slaughter anything, his mind was a total chaos. Heading towards the old crone, he could feel his fangs elongate. All the time he was banished, he had always carried hope that he would be with Serenity again, but now there was nothing! He had always prided himself over the years for never needing anyone, but now, for the first time, he wanted to die, he felt so lost the only thing he wanted was to be with Serenity.

Barely an arms length from the placid woman, a warm wind curved around his body like a cocoon.

'_Damon,' _it whispered eerily past his ear.

"Who's there!" Damon snarled, his brilliant eyes revolving around the cemetery.

The strange wind became stronger tearing at the leaves. Feeling the tension drain from his muscles, Damon closed his eyes and embraced the warmth, feeling it tousle his hair and caress its face. In those short seconds he felt the terrible ache, pulsing in his chest, soothe.

"Serenity?" Damon whispered tentatively.

'_Yessss.'_ It replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Please come back to me Serenity." He begged.

'_I love you Damon.'_

"No don't go please don't go," He wept in desperation.

'_I'm sorry.'_

The simple words ran in his ears, **"NOOO," **he howled in anger, **"NO NO NO," **slamming his fist against the headstone.

There was no pain only an intense anger burning within his inner soul. He would get revenge on the murderer if it was the last thing he did – no matter what, they would die.

_**0 End of Flashback 0**_

* * *

Beryl purred as she gazed into the mirror, the overall effect of the spells and shape shifting had paid off. She naturally wasn't a good a shape shifter like Serena, as she was a wimp for pain, but with the help of Diamond and a couple spells she had pulled it off, and now, was the beautiful blonde she'd always envied. Beryl silently thanked Diamond, she didn't know why he had been so helpful, but he was giving her an extra help to get what she wanted - Darien, and for that she was eternally grateful. Giving her body a final once-over she left, heading towards Crimson Corps.

* * *

Darien looked at the photos before him with ill contained anger. The pictures were of Serena _kissing_, who he presumed, her mangy werewolf boss. He didn't know who had sent them or why, but the only thing going through his mind was she chose a werewolf over him, and Darien seethed. Dropping the pictures disgustedly onto the table, he grabbed himself a drink – thinking of how to dispose of the man who had stepped onto his territory. Amidst his silent thinking, there was a soft tap at the door, and before he could answer, the person opened it a crack and slid through.

"Hello Darien," the woman said, in a sultry voice.

Darien frowned, "Serena."

"Mmm," she confirmed, walking forward her hips swinging tantalizingly.

There was something wrong, but Darien couldn't distinguish what that was, especially with Serena dressed as she was. She was wearing a short pink skirt and skimpy ballet style jersey with a plunging 'v' neck, which showed abundant amounts of cleavage. As she stopped before him, he appreciatively gazed at her slender legs, made longer by the pink stilettos on her feet.

His gaze wandered to her face, where she smiled down at him, assessing him under half-lidded eyes.

"You're not Serena," he stated angrily, "Get out."

"But I look just like her," She smiled pulling the bow on her skirt, so the material skidded down her legs to the floor, revealing her skimpy pink panties.

"Its more than just a physical thing," he supplied, looking away.

"I know you want her," Beryl said, "But she doesn't want you."

The words stung Darien, but his face remained impassive.

"However, I want you and I'll give you anything" She purred, straddling Darien in his char.

"A_nything,_" she whispered in his ear, rocking her hips slowly, the bulge beneath her giving her confidence and betraying Darien's lust.

Lifting her arm, Beryl pulled the few clips from her hair, so that her silvery blonde locks tumbled down, riveting Darien on _Serena's _actions. Then, with that same arm she sensually touched herself, her finger trailing down the 'v' to undo the ties of her ballet jersey. Slowly, Beryl slid it down her shoulders, revealing her bare chest to Darien's hungry gaze.

Unable to resist, Darien's arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer, then his mouth descended on her shoulder, kissing and biting along her collarbone. Tilting her head, Beryl gasped as Darien kissed up her throat and jaw making his painful procession to her mouth. Burying a hand in her thick hair, he pulled her down and kissing her with a ferocity and passion that blew Beryl away. Beryl was elated, her tongue sliding boldly against his, hot tendrils of desire forming in her abdomen – he tasted like alcohol and seductive darkness. Breaking off, Beryl felt her swollen lips, his lust darkened eyes following her every movement.

Before they did anything else, Darien made her dress and took her, as fast as possible, to his pent house, where he resumed their activities. The next thing she knew was they were on a bed, Darien, like a thirsty man, ripping her clothing off yet treating her like a Queen, all his actions gentle but possessive.

Darien hated Serena for being with that other man, he wanted to punish her, make her never want to leave. Despite everything, there was a strange feeling prodding at his conscience but Darien didn't want to think, he wanted to give pleasure to his Serena.

Beryl panted under Darien's administrations, he was a god in bed – worth all the pain she went through. A short scream escaped her mouth as he touched her jewel and she panted, pulling him down upon her.

"Now, now!" She begged, eagerly parting her legs.

Darien chuckled huskily in her hair and moved between her thighs, giving her a last intensely possessive kiss. Flexing his hips Darien plunged within her making her scream with bliss, slowly Darien started a rhythm, holding her hips as he moved faster.

"Serena," Darien moaned, "Serena, Serena, Serena…"

The pace increased and Darien's body beaded with sweat, Beryl did her best to match him but the man was like a machine. Just as Beryl moaned, Darien released and Beryl felt like she was about to die, the ultimate pleasure causing through her body like molten lava – Serena was a lucky bitch. However, for Darien when the truly special connection of the soul, where he and Serena became one, didn't occur it was like a splash of cold water.

Waking from his stupor, Darien's eyes widened and anger rolled over him. Shoving Beryl away, Darien climbed from the bed and faced her – his eyes no longer dark with lust, but true venom as he looked at her with disgust.

"Get out," he hissed.

"W…what?" Beryl said, the orgasm still affecting her body.

**"GET OUT!"** Darien yelled, fangs bared.

Beryl was terrified, wrapping the sheets around her body as she stumbled to the door, trying to retrieve her clothing.

But Darien wasn't finished and grabbed her hair mercilessly around his fist, ignoring Serena's pleading eyes – they were fake, everything about her was fake – and he had fallen into it.

"If I ever see you pretending to be Serena, I will kill you – and it won't be pretty. Is that clear?" Darien snarled.

Beryl nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, sobs racking her body. Releasing her she rushed to the door and left the apartment, leaving Darien to suffer his own torment.

"Serena, please forgive me."

* * *

Serena woke up and remembered her nice little date with Seiya. Frowning, she fiddled with the beaded choker, it had been uncomfortable all night, but you know what they say – no pain, no gain. Anyway, after kissing Seiya, things began to get out of control, but Serena stopped it before it lead to sex, claiming she wasn't ready. However in all honesty it felt wrong, wrong, **wrong! **

She had somehow felt like she was cheating on Darien, forcing herself into something she really didn't want to do. She had suddenly come to the realization – with the help of Seiya's date – that she couldn't totally block Darien. The choker was only a temporary thing, unless she wished to wear the choker for her life, but sooner or later she was going to have to do something more permanent. What that was, she had no idea.

It was 8am and all Serena wanted to do was stay in bed. Hunger soon drew her from the covers, and she went to the kitchen for some coffee and toast. Once finished, Serena was too high on caffeine to return back to bed and had a luxurious bath, changing into some formal clothes for work. Glancing at the clock Serena looked in the direction of Amy's door, shouldn't she be gone by now? She hadn't heard her go, and there were no dishes in the sink.

Knocking gently on Amy's door, Serena stepped in and looked at the perfectly made blue bed. Serena knew either Amy had never returned last night, as Serena hadn't seen her last night, or, she had left before she had awoken, which too was probable as Serena could sleep like a log. Shaking her head, slightly concerned Serena returned to the lounge and attempted to contact Amy via cell phone.

Serena called Amy twice, but to no avail, in the end Serena resorted to leaving a message, convincing herself that Amy was too busy with her lover boy. Returning to her room, Serena grabbed her coat and headed off to work, determined to be early for a change.

When she arrived at work, Serena found a stack of files on her desk. Picking one of them up, she flicked though it and groaned, then gazed incredulously at the pile hoping it would do its self. But after a minute of just staring, she got the idea that wasn't going to work and sat down, getting to business. Agonizingly reading through the files, she transferred all the new data into the banks main computer for future reference. As lunch rolled on and past, Serena had a sickening feeling in her stomach – something undiagnosable and horribly wrong. Grabbing a glass of water, Serena took a pain killer and continued on – a low feeling settling on her shoulders like a coat of depression.

"Hello Serena," Seiya said smiling uncomfortably.

"Um, hi there," she replied.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I was too forward," Seiya said, running his hand through his mahogany locks.

"It doesn't matter, but I had a lovely time anyway," Serena said, then decided to hit the nail on the head, "But I don't think we should date," she added carefully, "Its just you're my boss and it isn't really professional."

Seiya felt as if someone socked him in the gut. Forcing a smile, he nodded; he would comply – for now. Feeling extremely disappointed, Seiya left, wanting to smash something.

It was true women were difficult creatures to understand. No matter, he would just have to try harder to win his prize.

* * *

When Serena arrived home, she was tired and irritable – it had been a really long day. Dumping her keys with a clatter onto the table, she dropped her coat on the couch and was just about to go to her room when she heard Amy call from her bedroom.

"Hey Serena! Would you mind coming here and helping me?"

Serena reluctantly changed course towards Amy's voice, "What do you need?"

"Just come here and I'll tell you," Amy answered in a sing song voice.

Stepping into the room, Serena was surprised to see how dark it was, "Amy, why-"

Serena didn't manage to finish, for the next second something hard hit her behind the head, forcing her into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Serena groaned at the mammoth headache raging through her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in an alien room. Why was it she always ended up in beds that were not her own? Taking some deep breaths, she tried to keep calm and not panic. Looking around, Serena saw she was lying in a massive oak bed, covered in white rippling satin. From the ceiling exploded sheer white material that ran down around the bed and pooled on the floor.

The room beyond the sheer dome was large and white, with oak furniture. Attempting to sit up, Serena felt herself jerked back by something holding her wrists above her head. Tilting her head into the luxurious pillows, Serena saw her arms chained around the beautifully carved columns that made up the headboard. Gulping, she licked her chapped lips and gazed down at her body, feeling herself become cold. Her clothes had been replaced with a scandalous ivory chemise, the majority of which was lace that went dangerously low on her chest. The chemise had an empire waist and a matching pair of panties, which couldclearly be seen through the lacy skirt. Hell, she might as well go naked – the flimsy chemise did nothing to cover anything. It was like some cheesy porn movie, the woman chained to the bed wearing nothing but nothing!

It was understandable that Serena was getting freaked out, and she jerked the chains, futilely hoping that they would pop open so she could escape.

"Calm down Serena," She said to herself, "We've got to keep a clear head and think of a way to get outta here."

As Serena glanced down, she saw something she didn't notice the first time. It was a large glittering diamond cut in the shape of a diamond, snugly resting in the valley of her breasts. It was attached to an extremely fine chain of, what she presumed to be, platinum, as it didn't react with her skin.

Very uneasy, she jerked harder and faster on the chains.

"Well hello," a deep voice said, "So you're awake."

"Who the _fuck _are you!" Serena yelled, using the venom to hide her fear trembling below the surface.

The man laughed, but all Serena could see through the damned veils surrounding her, was a tall white silhouette.

"I am Diamond DuFort," he said, parting the veils.

Diamond DuFort was an impressive man, with somewhat delicate features, so different from Darien's rugged ones. He was tall and well built, with strange hair of pure white, which just tickled his shoulders. He had violet eyes, not like Ray's that were dark and reddish, more indigo and they were cold, making her feel vulnerable.

Diamond let his eyes roam Serena's body, perfect, was the only thing that came to mind. He liked her clothing, for the sole reason that it showed nearly everything, and there, glittering on her chest, was his mark. It matched the diamond earrings, which were just managing to glitter through the thick silvery silk of her hair. Sliding onto the bed, Diamond lay beside her and gently touched her neck, more specifically, the choker.

"You know you did a favour by doing this," Diamond smiled, and Serena felt sick, if only she didn't have the choker, then she could call for Darien's help.

"What do you want?" Serena said desperation evident in her voice.

Diamond smirked and straddled her, placing his arms on both sides of her head so that he was dominantly crouched above her. Leaning down he kissed her on the cheek, Serena was repulsed and turned her head, but he continued kissing down her jaw and throat. Serena squirmed, trying to buck him off as he started kissing her chest, his hands touching, playing with her breasts.

Serena whimpered, she was at this mans mercy, she couldn't even protect herself. Her arms were straining against the chains, wanting to cover her body and beat the crap out of the man defiling her.

"Darien," Serena cried.

Her ragged plea, for the man he most despised, knocked Diamond from his bliss. Holding her head straight, Diamond staked his claim, kissing her, forcing his tongue between her involuntary lips, Serena thrashed and tried not to cry, she needed to stay strong. Breaking off, he looked down at her.

"Delicious," he said, then from his pocket drew out a cream velvet box.

Serena lay beneath him, oddly placid, but her eyes burned with shame and hate. Opening the box, Diamond showed her a bed of snow white satin, where a huge glittering diamond rested. Easing the diamond from its box, he trailed the cold ring over her rosy lips.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Diamond said, "But it's a shadow compared to you."

"If you like spouting poetry, write a book cuz I don't care," Serena said coldly.

Ignoring her scathing comments he continued, "I am a honourable man - " Serena snorted derisively.

"And therefore I'm going to do the honourable thing, unlike De Silva" He finished with a sneer.

Serena felt pure panic rush through her body and she balled her fist, but Diamond pried her fingers open, and slipped the diamond band on her left ring finger.

"You're the only thing I've ever wanted, I'll be a part of _your_ family," Diamond said.

Serena struggled, trying to get the ring off, but she could not, no surprise as nothing was working for her anyway.

Once again he swooped down to kiss her, but Serena bit his lip and he drew back. Looking grimly down at her, his eyes began to glow, and as Serena gazed into them she found herself viewing Diamond in a different light, she had no idea why she had hated him; he was amazing.

Smirking, Diamond touched his lip and saw crimson liquid upon his pale finger, with that finger he traced Serena's lip, which parted to lick the blood away. Leaning down, a grin of success upon his mouth he kissed her, and this time she didn't resist, on the contrary she sucked his lower lip, teasing the wound, her chains no longer straining defensively but to touch him.

Deciding to finish now, before he became too aroused and couldn't control the situation, he climbed from her, relishing in her mews to come back.

After all he was a man of honour, they would finish everything later. She would eventually come to love him just like he loved her.

* * *

Sorry if there are mistakes, I had to update this as school re-starts again for me and I've started a computer course too, which is going to take up a lot of my time. I will do my best to keep writing, but I can't promise I'll update any time soon, for any of my stories.

**_I was so stumped as to what to write in this chapter, writer constipation I guess…have idea, just can't get it out. Thank you _**Unc6 _**who sent me an e-mail giving me the idea to write the Beryl and Darien scene, though it didn't go exactly as you wrote in the e-mail, I wanted to portray how Darien was upset with the Seiya and Serena date and how his mind forced him to believe it was Serena, **please don't flame me because it was Beryl (I hate her too T-T that's why I didn't get too discriby) but you'll be happy to know _BERYLS IN FOR **MAJOR** ASS KICKIN' WHEN SERENA FINDS OUT – Its gonna be ugly ) can't wait XD.

Oh Diamonds an ass, I hope he dies. Honourable? Yeah, and I'm Sailor Moon. He doesn't _exactly_ make sense and his motives are sketchy but they will be revealed, again please don't flame because of what he did to Serena…if it makes you happy I'll write a scene where our delicious Darien chops Diamonds hands (and other bits) off – slimy git.

**secretguest **

**I was wondering...is the soul block permanent once Serena puts it on or is it only when she wears her choker? Anyways, love the chapter! Update soon with an answer to my question if you don't mind! **

I don't mind answering questions ;P lol. Here's my answer: the soul block is only a temporary solution, as soon as she takes it off the connection is restored.


	19. Veil of haze

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Veil of haze**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Is that okay Sere?" Amy asked as she finished hemming her gown.

"Yes," Serena breathed, then nervously moved to look at her wedding dress in the mirror.

Serena gasped, the dress was gorgeous, and she just knew Diamond would love it! The rippling satin was snow white, like his hair, and swished like whispers as she revolved around. The dress had a wide neckline that slipped elegantly down her shoulders and flowed smoothly down her waist, emphasizing her lovely figure. The material bloomed into a generous bell shaped skirt, and the gown was finished with intricate crystals and beads hanging from the hems.

"You look beautiful," Amy sighed, gently brushing Serena's slivery locks.

"Mmm," but as Serena imagined Diamond, his features morphed changing into the rugged and devastatingly handsome ones of someone she'd never met? Serena's heart fluttered within her chest, the black haired man was so gorgeous – totally sexy.

Serena closed her eye and leaned back, her hand over her chest as she tried to control her erratic breathing. Then as quickly as he appeared in her mind, he was gone. Shaking her head, Serena gazed into the mirror, watching as Amy pushed the final comb into her mass of golden curls and spread the veil over her face.

"Wow, from this day you'll be a married woman, Mrs. Diamond DuFort," Amy said, resting her hands on Serena's shoulders and gazing into the mirror.

"Yes," Serena said rather hesitantly, looking down at her glittering ring.

_Darien_, like a whisper went through her head and she closed her eyes. Returning her gaze back to the mirror Serena looked unseeing into her own eyes, fingering her diamond pendant. Something was…not right?

* * *

Darien stepped from his car and looked impassively at the large cathedral before him. It was out of town and absolutely stunning, with stone turrets and beautiful stain glass depicting saints. Crossing the road, Darien ascended the pearly stairs and walked through the massive arched doors of the church. Darien felt uncomfortable in the holiness of the church he was, after all, a creature of the night.

Pretty women lined the entrance to the church, all wearing elegant pale pink dresses and handing flowers to the guests. There were men in the background socializing, but Darien wasn't fooled, they were keeping an eye on people like himself – enemies to Diamond. Smirking he handed his invitation to one of the flower girls, who blushed profusely as she greeted him with a hello.

"Good evening Mr. De Silva," a familiar drawl interrupted.

"Hello Sapphire," Darien replied, his eyes cold.

"Oh come now, why are you so distrustful? Diamond must have some faith in you to invite you to his wedding," Sapphire seemed to mock.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't instantly remove the bad blood between us," Darien stated, "Now if you'll excuse me," Darien muttered, heading towards Malachite with Mina hanging from his arm.

"Hello Dare," Maxemus said, "Their watching us like crows."

Darien said nothing but shot a look of agreement, telling them to keep him to keep his guard up.

"Are the others here yet?" Darien inquired.

"Yeah," Max said, "They're already in the main church."

Leaving the conversation, Darien strolled into the body of the church listening to the organ playing softly in the background. The room was majestic, huge, with a massive arching roof and hundreds of pews bordering the long carpeted runway cutting through the room, leading to the embroidered alter.

Slipping his hands within his pocket, Darien slowly walked through the church, admiring the rippling colours cast by the stain glass windows. Finding Jed and Ray he conversed lightly and selected a seat as the guest began to file into the chamber.

Ray poked Jed in the ribs, "Looks like Emerald isn't the blushing bride."

Darien glanced and saw the tall beauty acting as if attending a funeral. She was wearing a black miniskirt and black cashmere sweater – rather subdued from her usual flirty fashion. She had a tissue in her hand and was crying, her face blotchy and screwed up – hate evident in her spiteful demeanour.

Max and Mina soon joined them, sitting at the entrance of the pew, the quiet chatter in the church increasing to a constant babble. However the talk soon died away as the organ tune changed, becoming more dominant, and the priest stepped onto the platform beneath the large crucifix of Jesus.

Darien's icy eyes watched Diamond strut proudly from a side door on the platform, a smug smile of satisfaction across his face. At this Emerald broke down into a new river of tears, her sobs ragged as she buried her head into Rubeus's chest. A soon as Diamond took his place in front of the alter, the distinctive wedding music blasted through the room.

The arched doors opened and the first thing people saw was a pretty toddler, wearing a dress of pale pink, throwing fresh rose petals from her chubby little hand. Following her was a line of women all throwing flowers, lining the red carpet with pink and white.

The people within the room all stood as the bride entered the room, clinging to the arm of Sapphire, her steps small and slow, her face vague between the folds of her veil. She looked like a princess, her dress complimentary in everyway and a diamond tiara adorning her head. Behind them followed the maid of honour, holding the long train of the brides beautiful dress.

"Amy," Zach gasped as he caught sight of his lady, wearing a pink dress behind the bride. Why was she here?

As the long procession came to an end at the alter, Sapphire handed the bride over to Diamond then, took his place as the Best Man opposite the Maid of Honour.

The priest looked out at the guests then raised his hands in an accommodating position.

"Ladies and Gentle men, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people…"

Darien watched the happy couple on the platform, Diamond standing parallel to the bride, holding her hands, a contented smile on his face.

"…So we shall continue," the priest said in his warm voice, "Do you Diamond DuFort, take this woman, in sickness and in health, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," his loud voice declared proudly.

"And do you, my dear, take this man in sickness and in health to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," her soft voice echoed.

"We shall then exchange the rings,"

At the priest's declaration, Sapphire came carrying two plain gold bands on a pillow of silk. Diamond went first and slid the smaller band on the bride, who then took the remaining ring and slid it on his left ring finger.

"Are there any objections as to why this couple should not be married in holy matrimony," the priest asked.

"Yes," A voice hissed as a lone figure standing up, "I do."

The man was average height with sharp, good looking features and silvery blond hair. He was dressed totally in black and his blue eyes were like liquid nitrogen – so chillingly cold. He kept his intense gaze at the couple – the priest shocked as Diamond furious.

Serena watched the man stand up and was hit by familiar hate, it was so strong and she somehow remembered it. Feeling very confused Serena gazed around the hall, all the spectators to her wedding were watching the man as he slid from the pew and swaggered to the platform.

As her eyes roamed, Serena saw her fantasy man and he looked very amused at the predicament. He was seated near the middle and was wearing a crisp charcoal suit and blue tie. _Darien_, her mind prompted.

"Darien," She whispered softly then, the last couple of hours hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I don't want to marry you, you disgusting piece of _shit_," Serena said repulsed, pulling her hands from Diamond.

There were collective gasps around the room as the bride threw her ring at Diamond, picked up the layers of her skirt and ran. Diamond was _not _letting her go, no matter what! Grabbing her wrist he pulled her back and Serena struggled, slapping and yanking to get free.

The man advancing stopped and mockingly laughed, "Looks like she doesn't like you Diamond."

Diamond seethed, wrapping both his arms around his escaping bride, pinning her to his body.

"Continue the ceremony!" Diamond yelled at the priest as his henchmen, led by Sapphire, attacked the objecting man.

The priest looked shocked and continued in a trembling voice, "With all the power invested in me…"

A strangled cry left Serena's throat, she would _never _marry Diamond!

"…I pronounce you husband and w­­---"

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed, but her cry was cut short as Diamond punched her, stunning her into silence.

"Get on with it priest or I'll kill you," Diamond hissed.

"Ipronounceyouhusbandwife, y-y-you may k-kiss the bride."

Diamond tore the veil from Serena's face and leaned down to kiss her. Serena panicked, pushing against his shoulders, trying to keep him away, but he was too strong and slowly he got closer. No more then a couple of inches from his lips, Serena was ripped away as Darien laid a powerful punch across Diamonds jaw. Using this time Darien drew her towards him, wrapping his muscled arms protectively round her body, glaring at Diamond, his irises black with fury.

Elation coursed through Serena and she smugly smiled at Diamond, indicating he was in _big _trouble, then pushed closer to Darien breathing in his musky scent.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked softly.

Serena nodded, wincing as Darien touched her bruised cheek, causing him to growl angrily.

Giving Serena a tender kiss, mostly to show everyone that she was his possession, he marched up to Diamond and took him by his blood spotted shirt.

"What are you trying to achieve, Diamond?" Darien sneered angrily, "Because you stepped way out of line. Serena. Is. Mine." With that Darien slammed his fist into Diamonds face.

At the start of the fight, Sapphire and his men had to contend with Darien's faithful followers, rising and forcing themselves through, determined to serve justice to the people who had tricked them.

Darien and Diamonds fight evolved into a supernatural battle, and Serena was unable to do anything – hoping with all her heart that Darien would be safe. Serena noticed Amy, who was obviously under the manipulation of Diamond, pick up a crucifix and moved towards the battle. Serena couldn't let Amy hurt herself or Darien, and intercepted her laying a sharp but controlled jab in her face. Amy tried to retaliate, but Serena quickly defended herself and as gentle as possible tried to force Amy into submission.

Amy sensed that she was no match and turned running through the side door, Serena quickly followed – she needed to save Amy from Diamonds control.

"I'm not finished with you," that chilling voice said, grabbing her wrist and hurling her back.

Serena flew through the air and hit the wall, knocking the wind from her and making her head spin. Focusing, Serena wobbly stood up, however the blond man was waiting and slammed his hand on her throat, pinning her to the wall. Serena gasped as she felt herself denied of air and curled her hand around his arm, trying to pull his hand away.

"I will take my revenge, you killed my one and only, and for that you will die," The man said, glaring into her eyes – a mirror of his own.

"No," Serena spat, "You did! You condemned her life the first moment you met her! You should die for what you did!"

The man snarled and punched her in the stomach. Serena wheezed and collapsed, her arms protectively curling over her waist as she tried to control her pants.

"It was you and your repulsive coven that ruined everything!" He back handed her and Serena landed hard on the ground, her already bruised cheek stinging.

"I hate you filthy witches and I'm going to make sure you all die," he declared kicking Serena in the side.

Serena rolled out of range as he attempted another blow, and rose to her feet, her eyes burning with anger. She was no pansy and was going to make sure this man suffered – her father he maybe, but he had left a dark shadow upon her and forced her into a responsibility she didn't want. Not to mention never having parents, always dependant on the rest of the family.

Remembering all those years of pain, Serena formed a ball of crackling energy within her palm and hurled it at her father. It hit him in the shoulder, but almost instantly his wound healed and he continued to advance, murder within his eyes.

Serena was going to fight back, no longer would she deny her heritage – she would use it to her advantage and she would win. Attacking with extreme agility, Serena put all her strength into the head on attack, punching him squarely in the chest, jarring his heart then slamming her knee into his gut.

"Is that all you can do?" Her father tormented, grabbing her by the front of her gown and hurling her over the pews into the isle.

Serena groaned and rolled onto her stomach to get up. She was shocked; none of her attacks had any affect on the man. She realized, though as strong as she was, she wasn't nearly as strong as an elder immortal.

"Watch out Serena!" Ray screamed.

Serena jerked from where she lay, but not fast enough to avoid the blade that slashed past her side. Serena cried out and backed away, hand clamped over her torso, blood blooming from her hand streaking down the white dress.

"Silver," her father sneered, "And this time I won't miss."

He was so fast and Serena knew she couldn't avoid the next attempt. Closing her eyes she waited for the final blow, but it never came.

Darien had powerlessly watched as Serena was confronted by Damon Wynette, who proceeded to hurt her. She may be a vampire hunter, but Damon was much stronger then her mortal body. Watching Serena get stabbed from his peripheral vision, made his blood boil and he threw Diamond through a stain glass window, gliding to protect his lover.

Intercepting the blow, he punched Damon – sending him reeling back.

"Out of the way De Silva, my battle is not with you – but her," he said, pointing at Serena rising off the floor.

"Her battles are my battles," Darien said, keeping Serena behind him.

"I guess you live to fight yet another day. Mark my words, angel of death, revenge will be mine and I will crush everything you love."

An energy ball automatically formed within her hand. Unlike the usual white balls, this one was hissing red, and Serena threw it, her rage propelling the spitting orb of power. The ball was fast, created by her hate, and it met its target – hitting Damon in the face, burning his side.

"You were the root of your own misery, I hope with all my heart that you suffer from this truth," Serena said.

"But how long will your mortal heart keep beating?" He smirked, "No matter what, all your paths lead to death – and you and I both know that."

Spinning around Damon was gone, leaving the church oddly empty – the guests long gone. An involuntary sob was torn from Serena's chest, a tear streaking down her cheek. In a moment Darien had enveloped her, whispering words of reassurance and love.

"Amy!" Serena said, jerking from his hold, "We _must_ find her!"

"Not now, you've got wounds to see to," Darien said, pulling her hand from her waist to examine her wound.

"It's just a scratch, we must find Amy. She's under Diamonds control," Serena said, the man with soft golden hair riveted to her words.

Spinning Serena picked up her skirts and ran through the exit Amy took. Using years of practice, Serena scanned the church courtyard for an indication as to which way she went.

"This way," The blond said, leading her towards the bell tower bathed in dusk.

Climbing the twisted stairs of the bell tower, they soon stepped into a large circular room, made of crude stone with large arched windows and a massive bell. Diamond was standing there, with his brother and cronies – Serena _hated_ him. Creating a ball of energy, she was about to throw it when Amy stepped in front of Diamond – protecting him.

"You wouldn't like to hurt your friend, now would you?" Diamond mocked, placing his hands on Amy's shoulders, peering at them over her head.

The pale blond growled, fists clenched. It was then that Serena realized that this was the man Amy been talking about, the one that had weeks, before had chased her through the alleys. _Isn't that ironic,_ Serena thought.

"Let her go Diamond, you have no right to hold a person under your control," Darien said, trying to ease Serena's fear for her friend.

Diamond laughed mirthlessly, "I've had her under my control since she was a child."

With that he tilted her head to the side, revealing two old scars on the side of her neck. Serena felt sick, no wonder Amy had a fear of the dark – the monster before her had tainted Amy's childhood innocence, plunging her into the night world.

"So why should I release her now, she's been my best _servant_," Diamond antagonized, "Isn't that right?"

Amy nodded, her eyes blank, face devoid of emotion.

"You sick bastard!" The blond yelled, advancing on Diamond.

"Zach, no!" Ray yelled, holding onto his arm.

"Don't be stupid," Jed added.

"I'll release her under one condition," Diamond said, "If that condition is not met…"

Amy moved from Diamonds hold and stood on the railing of the tower, her dress ruffling as she precariously stood at the edge.

"NO!" Zach said in anguish.

"Name your condition," Nathaniel said calmly.

"Her," Diamond said pointing at Serena, "I want her."

At once Darien's arms caged over Serena, pushing her back against his chest.

"Anything but that," Darien snarled.

Diamond shrugged, "Well then…" Amy moved closer to her death.

"Darien please let go," Serena whispered, trying to pry his arms away, "I can't let her die!"

Darien didn't answer, intense rage bubbling within him, he would _never_ let go.

"Darien, trust me," she implored, looking over her shoulder into his eyes.

Slowly she peeled Darien's arms from her and walked up to Diamond. Stopping before him, she saw his hungry eyes devour her and she glared. Bringing her hand up she slapped him, and ripped his diamond shaped diamond necklace from her throat, hurling it into his face.

"You're despicable," She hissed, "But you know – two people can play that game."

Serena smashed her mind into Diamonds, braking through his mental walls. Diamond fell to his knees, unprepared for her attack, but soon began to retaliate fighting back. Serena winced and imagined a huge impenetrable wall, which nothing and nobody could get through and reinforced it with positive thoughts. Keeping her mental walls up, she crudely searched Diamonds mind looking for his connection to Amy.

As long as she kept hurting Diamond, he would be too distracted to tell Amy what to do, and she continued, ripping through his thoughts. Serena cried and drew back as he rammed into her mental walls, gritting her teeth she pushed back in and located his control over Amy. The particular area of his mind was filled with thousands of cobwebs; Serena realized these were connections to thousands of people. Serena felt so infuriated; he had absolutely no right to manipulate people!

Pushing against the oppressive force – that was Diamond forcing her out, she slashed the connections, severing his control and freeing his prisoners.

"**Get out!**" Diamond screamed mentally and physically.

All of a sudden she was hurled from his mind as Sapphire mentally reinforced him. Serena stumbled at the force into Darien's arms, totally drained but satisfied as she sent him a nasty grin.

"What am I doing?" Amy squeaked, wobbling terrified on the railing.

At once Zach was by her, carefully guiding Amy from danger. Amy was trembling, going into shock and gazed at the people surrounding her.

It was him! The man who attacked her as a child! Amy landed on the floor and shrunk away, whimpering softly as she curled up in a corner.

"Leave Diamond, you have no power without leverage," Darien snarled, once again, much to Serena's annoyance, pushing her behind his dominant body.

Diamonds expression was of pure loathing as Sapphire tried to drag him away. Diamond jerked his arm from Sapphire causing him to stumble then, marched proudly to the window and jumped disappearing into the crimson horizon, followed by his lackeys.

"**Stay away from me!"** Amy screamed, trying to merge with the wall as Zach tried to comfort her, "You're one of them! All of you are! You're going to kill me!"

Zach looked shocked, his face full of anguish – she was afraid of him.

"Amy," Serena breathed, pushing through the men gathering around.

"Serena!" Amy cried, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in her shoulder, "There going to kill me, they all are!"

"Shuush," Serena tried to sooth, her own tears welling at the whole ordeal and her friends torment.

"I'm scared, I'm so so so scared," Amy whimpred, "Please get me away. I don't _ever_ want to see the these people again."

Though in whispers, the men heard every word of the distressed woman, and Zach turned around stalking mournfully out of the tower, his heart felt like breaking – his own soul mate, which he had searched centuries, was terrified of him.

"Let's go home," Serena said.

"No, night will fall and those _monsters_ will drink us dry," Amy whispered hysterically.

"Oh Amy," Serena sobbed, only imagining what her friend had gone through, "Don't worry I'll protect you, no matter what!"

The rest of the men got the idea to leave, and when Serena and Amy made their decent down the tower there was no one to upset the already distraught woman. The taxi driver had looked very strangely at the bloody bride, and her unstable bride's maid, both looking as if they were pulled through a bush backwards. Getting back to their apartment, Serena concocted a simple sleeping draft and made Amy drink it, sending her to sleep within ten minutes. Serena sighed with relief; the potion would keep her knocked out, in a dreamless state, until late tomorrow when they could rationally talk to her.

As she stepped into her bedroom, Serena felt a pair of gentle hands encircle her waist, and she stiffened fists balling in fear – could you blame her?

Spinning around to give the intruder a butt kick, she looked up into Darien's serious face.

"Darien! You gave me freaking fright! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why are you here anyway? How the hell did you get in!"

"No I didn't intend to give you a heart attack, I am here to take you with me and I came through the door," He answered in his deep voice.

"Like hell I am!" Serena protested, pushing from his arms.

"I heard Wynettes threat, and if I can get into your home – without even trying – then he certainly will," Darien said irritably.

"I _don't _need your protection, I can protect myself," she sniffed haughtily, shaking herself from Darien's arms.

Once again Darien encircled her from behind, pulling her against his taunt body, "I didn't say you couldn't protect yourself," He purred nuzzling her neck, "It's just – I can do it better."

"Oooh you are so bigoted!" Serena said, "But really, I can't go; I have to look after Amy. What happens if she wakes up and finds no one here?" Serena answered.

"The woman is fine, but you're not. You might be able to protect yourself but you can't look after yourself," he scowled, trying once again to look at her wound.

"I'm dealing with it," Serena said eluding him, grabbing some medical supplies from the closet.

Dropping them onto the bed, a sudden feeling of dizziness hit her – Darien was right, she couldn't look after herself. Hell she wasn't even sure she could get out of the complex dress and grudgingly accepted she needed Darien's help.

"Darien," she called in a soft defeated voice, "Can you help me?"

Darien didn't say anything of triumph, knowing that she had put aside her pride to ask him. Standing behind her, his nimble fingers quickly pulled the laces from the bodice, exposing the long expanse of her creamy back. As it came undone, Serena felt a sense of freedom from Diamond, and feebly tried to help Darien pull the dress from her body – but she was so exhausted, a slight wobble telling Darien she wasn't stable.

As he eased the tight dress from Serena's hips, he couldn't help feeling aroused – she was so beautiful, even exhausted and bruised. Lifting her from the gown piled at her feet, he laid her on the bed her eyes flickering closed on contact, and got to his most important priority of her wound.

The wound wasn't too deep, but it was long and Darien scowled, trying staunching the blood with gauze. However, no matter what he did, the bleeding wouldn't cease and despite being a clean cut, the skin around the wound was inflamed – was she a haemophiliac? He doubted it, but something wasn't quite normal. Serena whimpered in pain at the pressure he was applying, and he was left with no other option then to allow some of his own blood to drip into her wound – which would promote healing.

Despite this, the wound still didn't heal to what he expected – though, to his relief, it did stop the bleeding. Cleaning the blood from her flat belly, he wrapped a bandage around it and gently inspected her, noting each injury – anger developing, not just at Diamond and Wynette, but himself for not protecting her.

Darien's jaw clamped at her under attire, it was anything thing but modest. It was a strapless white satin and lace bra with matching bikini panties and lacy suspenders holding white pantyhose, finished with a pair of killer stilettos. Diamond had certainly planned his honey moon intentions and displayed it all over Serena's body. Darien scowled, first removing the frilly garter embroidered with DD, leaving her in only the raw underwear as not to scare her in the morning.

Carefully positioning her correctly in bed, he pulled the covers over her body and removed the diamond clips from her hair – all possession signs of Diamond. Removing the final piece of jewellery – a choker – he felt the tiny connection between them expand like a suffocating person finally allowed to breathe. Darien instantly knew their connection had been tampered with and horrid anger swarmed through him, his fist closing around the choker, crushing it.

Controlling his raging temper – pulled to it limits from the day; he kissed Serena softly on her lips, and sent waves of his love to her. Serena sighed and Darien made the goal to stop being so nice and take what was his. He knew as long as she was always with him she would be safe.

* * *

**_:D I'm done! Thanks for your reviews and support – go and check my responses at my livejournal. Till next time – adieu!_**


	20. Accepting

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

**This chapter is dedicated to **ROSE** who loves Blink 182, and helps me whenever I need it, thankies girlie!**

**Warning: **This is a lemon chapter, if you don't know what that means, there is bed rolling and twisted sheets. If you can't take that I _highly _suggest you push the back button.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Accepting**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lita felt very fatigued as she worked at Jupiter. When she had opened the club she hadn't anticipated such hard work and she was exhausted from working all night, then having to sleep during the day – which she never could achieve. Her tiredness was catching up, evident when a customer ordered something, then rejected it and said he wouldn't pay because it was 'crap'.

No one insulted Lita's work, food or alcohol, and she totally lost her temper. She was so close to kicking the guy's balls in, thankfully her employees had stopped her, or else they may have received a very large law suit. After that it was suggested she go home for an early night at 2.45 in the morning, early for a night club worker anyway.

Grabbing her coat, she slipped it over her suede mini skirt and blue halter neck, slipping her mp3 player in her pocket. Despite having spent a whole night with loud pumping music, she began to play her favourite band Blink 182, mouthing the lyrics. Leaving though the back door of Jupiter, she pulled her collar over her ears, huddling against the cold that had suddenly made her coat very thin.

The only sound that came from her tall, lithe figure was the steady click of her black boots and the occasional humming as she nodded her head to the beat. Music was her exit from the world, she'd give all music a go (her range was pretty diverse) – though her favourite genre had to be punk rock.

Walking head bowed, and totally absorbed in her music, she got a nasty shock as she was wrenched into a side alley, large hands spanning her body.

"Well lookie lookie boys, this is a nice snack, don't you agree?" A buff man said, his face revealed in a thin beam of light.

Lita was horrified at what she saw. The man was average looking, with dark hair and nice face, but that wasn't the scary thing. He had bloody fucking fangs protruding from his lip! His companions, much to Lita's escalating fear, had fangs too – what were they? Psychopaths who acted like vampires?

"Pretty thing aren't you. But after this people will be saying what a pretty thing you were," A skinnier one said.

"Let's raid her first," Another of similar build suggested.

The man, with big beefy hands, plunged into her pocked and took her green mp3 and headphones. Lita saw red, they may have had fangs but they had stolen her mp3 and that was a crime in her book – she was no push over, bloody thugs, using their brawn to bully people.

With her fist she punched the biggest thug under his nose, a self defence manoeuvre, capable of killing a man if not controlled properly. He recoiled swearing, cradling his broken nose, blood spurting through his hand. Lita snatched her mp3, from where it had fallen on the floor, and began to run for it, but the two skinnier men moved impossibly fast and she was, once again, cornered.

"Nasty little slut," the one with mousy hair said, as his eyes dragged over her dance clothes, her coat wide open because of the scuffle.

"Get out of my way," Lita threatened her voice low as she got into a defensive karate move.

"Oh you're not going _anywhere_ until you repay the blood I lost," Beefy said, wiping his bloody hand on his shirt.

"You've lost more then your blood!" Lita snarled, "You need help from people in white coats. Get my drift."

"Don't believe in vampires, you will after tonight – not that you'll survive," Mousy said.

"Yeah, and I'm the friggin' Easter bunny. Now fuck off before I hurt you," Lita said.

"You hurt us?" Beefy mocked.

"Yeah! Before. I. Hurt. You." She pronounced slowly.

"Stupid whore," he spat advancing, his disgusting fake fangs protruding – Lita had to shudder at this.

"Suck on this," Lita yelled, performing a lovely high kick catching her spiky heel right in his teeth.

With agility, astounding for one so tall, Lita darted past, shoving him painfully with her shoulder. Her victory was short lived as Mousy and his friend flung her against the wall, sinking his fist agonisingly into her stomach. Lita gasped, tears squeezing involuntarily from her eyes.

"Not so brave are we now," Beefy said, slapping her harshly over the cheek.

Lita's legs began to crumble beneath her. She couldn't believe she had lost, she never lost a fight! Unfortunately she was out numbered and out powered. With a little sniff, to control her hysteria, she felt fear course through her, what were they going to do? Surly they weren't going to actually…drink her blood.

With a hissing sound, Lita watched in horror as his fangs further lengthened, covered in stringy saliva and frighteningly sharp. He grabbed her chin and roughly pulled her head to its limits, revealing her slender neck to their hungry gazes. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it would be quick and painless as she felt his deathly breath fan over her skin.

Before his fangs made contact she suddenly felt all constrictions disappear, a large crash following. Opening her eyes, she squinted into the dark and saw Beefy in a trash can, looking stunned, his lackeys in rigid positions.

"Get out of here," a deep voice instructed, leaving no room for question.

Lita could see a silhouette of a very tall man; he was well built, standing relaxed with his hands slipped within his pockets.

"Hey man! This is our dinner," Mousy objected, "Find your own."

Lita felt sick, there were more crazy psycho's running around the city? This was way too much for her sleep deprived mind to take in.

"No she is not my _dinner_ as you so eloquently put it," he said, strolling more within the dark crevice, "But you _will _do as I say, or it will be the last nigh you will ever walk these streets."

"Who the fuck are you," Beefy demanded angrily, rubbing his head, "You can't boss us around."

"Can't I? You are merely infants in our world. You are nothing compared to my power."

Lita swore she saw his eyes glow in the dark at this, and her breath became harsher, her hand protectively covering her chest. Oh god they were all loonies.

"Let's get outta here," one said, his voice – spooked?

Their fading foot steps told her that she was now alone, totally alone with the silent man. Lita had no idea about the new man, but she got the distinct impression he was more dangerous then the three before and the tension ran through her body, freezing her limbs.

"Are you okay?" His voice asked into the darkness.

Lita felt her breathing increase; he had such an enchanting and deep voice – like liquid chocolate, so smooth and delicious. She appreciated a good voice when she heard one – this guy could be a rock star with the smooth but somewhat husky quality that came from his mouth and slid over her body. Goosebumps involuntarily formed on her arms, and Lita felt…turned on.

"I don't intend to harm you in any way," He reassured, "You have my word."

Slowly Lita moved, sticking as close to the wall as possible, trying to some how slip past him and make a run for it.

His hand shot out and caught her arm, Lita would have screamed if she hadn't been rendered silent from the divine feeling coursing through her body. He instantly let go, acting as if he had been burned.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice low with a slight tremble.

"Let me help you get home," He said, leading her from the alley.

"No, no it's okay. I'll get a taxi," Lita said quickly, afraid of him being another crazy psycho.

"It's the least I can do for a woman in distress," he said in his smooth deep timbre voice.

"I was fine on my own," Lita contradicted, even though she had not been fine, she just hated being the weak damsel in distress.

"If that is what you wish," he said, noting her irritation at being labelled distressed. Twenty first century women!

"Yes, thank you, I want a taxi," Lita said, standing on the foot path and haling a taxi.

As she opened the door, she looked back at the tall man and stopped all action. She went though a minor guilt trip at how ungrateful she sounded, and winced turning and walking quickly back up to him.

"Uh, thanks for…rescuing me," she sighed out.

Even for her, the man before her was tall – he made her seem just average! Standing on her tip toes she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and returned to the taxi, sliding within the warm interrior Giving her address to the taxi driver, she watched – somewhat sadly, as the man faded away.

Shaking her head, she tried to control her ragged nerves, and as soon as she was in the sanctuary and privacy of her own home, she released all barriers and began to cry – her shock pouring out.

Thank god that man had saved her!

* * *

Nathaniel stoically watched the place where the she had stood and raised a hand to his tingling cheek. She was the one, his special lady.

He had started the evening just like any other evening – hunting. When he had seen those thugs corner a woman, he didn't intend on stopping them. After all they were his kind, and he wouldn't interrupt their meal; harsh, but that's how it works.

Her fiery temper caught his attention, and he swore he had seen her distinctive honey hair before. He had admired her skill defending herself, most victims curled in a ball and begged for mercy, but eventually, as he predicted, she succumbed to the strength of immortals and was caged like an animal.

At this Nathaniel thought she deserved to live, she had fought so hard – he could see she valued her life, and would take a beating to save it.

His interruption wasn't appreciated and he was told to stay out of it. However, with a slight radiation of his power, the young fledglings knew he was one not to be reckoned with and backed off.

Though it was dark, he could clearly see the woman pressed against the wall – it suddenly occurred to him who she was, she was the chef he couldn't stop thinking about.

She had a red abrasion on her cheek, but despite this she was just as lovely as before, with her classical features and long curling auburn hair. At the closer proximity he could see the vibrant emerald green of her doe eyes, enhanced by her dark slashing eyebrows. Like before she was not cute, she was beautiful full stop.

A delighted grin slowly formed on Nathaniel's face, pure elation coursing through him. She was perfect!

* * *

When Serena first woke up she was sore, her stomach aching. Sitting up, she groaned at her swimming head and had an inexplicable urge to throw up. Sliding her legs slowly from the side of her bed she nastily found herself in the scraps of nothing. A blush coated her cheeks as she remembered Darien helping her unchanged then, carefully treat her wound. Her heart warmed at the memory, but as she remembered the hours before she shuddered, and felt horribly dirty.

Rubbing her arms she bit her lip, quickly retreated to the shower. Twisting the taps on full blast, Serena practically tore the delicate underwear off and pulled the bloody bandages from her stomach, jumping into the steamy stall. With her pink sponge she brutally lathered her skin, wanting to remove _every_ trace of Diamond. Allowing the water to run down her throat she winced as the sponge irritated her wound.

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower, but it had taken her sometime before she was satisfied. Stepping out, she feebly flicked her hair from her body and wrapped a towel protectively around her trembling form. Slumping to her room, arms holding the towel securely around her, she unseeingly pulled some things from her closet and quickly changed into them. As she did, she felt warmth running down her skin and swore as she saw blood seeping through her cotton camisole.

Darting into the bathroom she grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding. The wound stung under her harsh admonitions but she continued tears prickling in her eyes, god it hurt. Normally her wounds were half healed the next day, but she hadn't ever received a cut with silver before and it hurt!

With a frustrated sob, she increased the pressure and gasped as the rough texture of the towel irritated the sore area.

"Stop,"

Serena spun around to see a concerned Darien in the doorway, wearing a dark suit and dark red tie. In three strides he was in front of her and carefully guided her onto the bed, where he peeled the blood matted towel from the wound.

His beautiful face turned into a scowl, "You aggravated the wound."

"Sorry," Serena mumbled, sniffing softly, "But I had to take a shower, to get…get rid of him."

"Shhh baby, don't be sorry – I should be the one apologizing," Darien said, his expression softening.

Darien dabbed the blood, wishing he could add his own to clot the bleeding, but he didn't risk her seeing it and getting upset. Slowly, with patience the blood ceased enough for it to deal with itself and he placed a bandage on it. Serena's eyes were closed and he affectionately looked upon her, she was wearing a camisole that said 'Silly girls get spanked,' and a pair of boxers covered in hearts. Gently Darien kissed her revealed skin, placing butterfly kisses 'healingly' around the wound. As he moved higher up her exposed belly, he heard her breath hitch and noticed her hard nipples through the tight fabric of the pink camisole.

Serena took Darien's hand, resting on her hip, and glided it up the valley of her breasts, rubbing her cheek against his palm. Darien cupped her jaw and Serena opened her kitten like eyes, gazing at him. She was like an angel, her silvery hair spread like a halo around her, an expression of love on her face. Giving his sleeve a tug, she pulled him coaxingly upon her guiding his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Curving her hand around his neck, her fingers buried themselves in the silky mass of Darien's inky hair, her leg weaving between Darien's thighs. Undoing his suit jacket, her hands spanned the impressive width of his pectorals, feeling them bunch beneath her touch.

Sliding her hands around his waist she pulled him down upon her, not wanting any air between them. Darien willingly yet reluctantly lowered himself, not wanting to risk her getting hurt. Breaking the smouldering kiss, Darien nipped at her plump cherry lips and kissed her chin, Serena's head tilting back allowing him access down the path of her throat. Softly Darien kissed the heaving half moons of her chest, and dragged the spaghetti straps from her shoulders, burying his head between her breasts.

"Darien," Serena whispered, rubbing his arousal with her leg encouragingly.

Hot desire pooled in Serena and she could feel a hunger develop; a hunger only Darien could sate. Her fingers travelled down his body to his pants, where she began to undo his belt. Darien chuckled and pulled her hands away, kissing her below her ear.

"Please Darien," Serena pouted, trying to twist her hands free.

Darien replied by grinding his hips against her core causing to moan huskily.

"You," She said breathily, "Are evilll!"

Hot steamy kisses ensued, but he made no move to remove his clothing – building on Serena's impatience.

"Please Darien," she tried again, desperation evident.

Serena wanted to remove his suit and touch him, but it seemed that the whole thing was one sided with Darien torturing her – and he hadn't even gone past the panty line!

"Please, I need you," she mewed between his kisses.

"On one condition," he said, biting her lower lip.

"Anything," she replied eagerly.

"You live with me,"

It took all her concentration to comprehend what he was saying, his skilled hands, a big distraction, as he teasingly touched her.

"That's unfair, you're using sex to get what you want," Serena panted.

"Life's unfair Sere," Darien purred.

Serena released a small scream – partly from frustration – but mostly because Darien had unexpectedly encased her nipple in his hot mouth and was doing some wicked things.

"Oooh you are so so so bad Darien," She gasped, trying to pull her hands free.

"You don't know how bad I can get," Darien smirked, "That was me trying to be good."

A blush stained her cheeks as how absolutely ravishing he sounded – she was topless for crying out loud. His silky tone promised plenty of the hottest steamiest sex; it made her just want to roll on the floor and beg for him to chain her to him – kinky.

_Two can play this_ Serena thought, opening her thighs and allowing him to slide more into her. Wrapping her legs around his slender hips she pulled him closer and began to softly, teasingly, rub against his hardness. After a second Serena realized she had dug herself deeper in her grave, her actions further arousing herself, _well damn._

"So what do you say?" Darien antagonized, "Yes and we make love now, or no and I continue this until you say yes."

"I can't," Serena said hoarsely, "I have to stay for Amy."

"So that's a no," Darien said a dangerous smile adorning his face.

Serena's eyes widened, untangling herself she attempted to get away from his pleasurable torturing – how could she resist what him? Crawling in the opposite direction, Serena found herself crushed beneath him as he tackled her down; Serena had to giggle at his playful manner, no one but herself had seen anything like this from the stoic business man.

"Just what I had in mind, getting further in bed," Darien said, turning her over.

"Darien, you are so mean. I have to stay," Serena protested, covering her chest with her arms.

"So you say, but I'm tired of waiting," he said peeling her arms away.

"But Amy will need me," Serena babbled, "I mean she's going to need girl suppor – DARIEN!" She shrieked as his hand slid down her boxers.

He roguishly grinned at her, "You were saying…"

"Disreputable man!" Serena panted, grabbing his tie and yanking him down until their mouths touched and fused with the heat of passion.

Wrenching his tie off, she managed to part his shirt revealing his golden chest before he broke off, his hair tousled and eyes, dark with lust as he surveyed her beneath him.

"I don't have an answer yet," he purred, those criminal fingers of his brushing her bite marks sending waves of desire down Serena's body.

Serena moaned with frustration, trying to avert her eyes from his defined torso, her body going haywire craving Darien like a drug.

"You might as well agree now, because no matter what you _will_ come with me, even if I have to stick you over my shoulder – not that I would mind". With that Darien began to slowly remove his white shirt, Serena's whole body coiling tighter, her eyes riveted to him.

Straddling her hips, he held tightly on her sides and slowly began to rock. As he did so Serena snorted with laughter then stopped, clamping her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering at the containment of her giggles.

"Ticklish are we?" Darien taunted, amused at her childish weakness.

Darien grinned evilly then let his fingers go over her sides. Serena exploded with laughter, her body arching and writhing beneath him, her eyes closed as she tried to clamp her arms down.

"Puh-puhleeze stop," Serena managed to wheeze, her eyes shining.

At her begging Darien increased the pace and Serena's loud laughter washed over him, her whole body shaking. Even in a fit of laughter Darien found her totally irresistible, his pants uncomfortable against his erection.

"So _now_ what do you say?" Darien said slyly.

"YES!" She cried, "Yes just stop!"

At once he ceased his painful procession and Serena took the moments to gather her sanity. It suddenly occurred to her what she had agreed to and she jerked up, scrambling to the side of the bed.

"Oh no!" She panted.

"Oh yes," Darien smirked, wrapping his steel arms around her and hauling her back beneath him.

In seconds her lips were claimed, and with no limitations Darien released everything, tearing her flimsy boxers away and sliding a finger into her slick entrance. Serena moaned and Darien slowly began to move his finger within her, sending Serena crazy. She mewed softly, her lips craving more of his attention and Darien fulfilled it, moving from her chest and ravaging her mouth. Unlike other times, this was slow, every action conveying their love of each other.

As Darien's lips followed the path of her throat, she felt like a piece of string wound too tight just about to break. Darien's fangs elongated and, agonizingly slowly, he bit into the scars on her neck, his actions sending Serena over the edge, her moans of his name plunging him in ecstasy.

Darien then slowly removed his finger, giving Serena a consolation kiss as she cried at the loss of him. Soon, however, his finger was replaced by something larger as he buried himself deep within her. Serena arched at this, her inner walls quivering, taking a second to adjust to his large size. They fit so perfectly that, once again, Darien was smugly reminded that she was all his, now and forever.

Slowly he moved in a rhythm, becoming faster and faster as they worked in sync. The pleasure both felt was addictive, and yet again the tempo increased, Darien's hands clamping on her hips. As Serena felt herself climax, her body tensed and her inner muscles contracted around Darien, causing him to explode, this time plunging them both over the edge. The feelings that progressed in those perfect seconds were indescribable; it was more then a physical pleasure – so much more. Their souls seemed to merge as one, their hearts beating in the same rhythm, their minds connected.

Darien grunted as he returned to his normal state; it had been well worth the hundreds of years of waiting. Dropping onto Serena he grudgingly slipped from her, and rolled onto his back scooping her into his arms.

Serena relaxed, that had been amazing! Wrapping her arm around his waist, she snuggled into him, feeling rather exhausted – but still wanting more.

"No more for you," Darien interrupted, "You are injured."

"Pfft, that didn't stop you before," Serena grumbled, "And what's up with all the biting?" She added, feeling slick wetness with her fingers as she touched her neck.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all as he took her hand and sucked the blood from her fingers.

Serena made the note to protect her mind a little more carefully as he was beginning to tune into her external thoughts. Feeling exceedingly tired, she pulled the sheets higher up her body and closed her eyes – that man was exhausting.

* * *

"Why did you do it!" Diamond screamed.

"I did it because I didn't want a fool destroying my chances with his idiotic infatuation!" Damon snarled.

Diamond seethed, the man before him seated in a huge desk chair, had been his idol ever since he was a new vampire. All his life he had viewed Damon as his older brother, discarding his own brother in the process. Though he viewed Damon as a brother, Damon never quite treated him in the same way, always executing everything with cold aloofness. Maybe that's why he idolized him so? Diamond had always wished to be in Damon's family. It had been a dream come true when he found his dream woman, the beautiful and intelligent Serena had been his idols daughter – too good to be true.

So what if he had manipulated her! She would have fallen in love in time anyway – he was just speeding up the process.

"Idiotic! I am far from that – is this how you repay me for returning you back to the land of the living?" Diamond seethed.

"I don't owe you anything! Remember I was the one who granted you immortality," Damon said rising from his seat, his nostrils flaring.

The tension in the room was thick, power surging between the two dominant men.

"Leave me," Damon ordered his voice low and dangerous.

Diamond gave one final hard look with his chilling violet eyes, then spun around and marched stiffly from the room.

"Diamond baby, did everything go okay?" Emerald, slumped against a wall asked.

Diamond spared no glance at her and continued on. Emerald felt angry at his lack of attention, _must have been an awful meeting_, she concluded. A smile pulled on her dark crimson lips and she flicked her green hair, she could fix this. She could help _heal _Diamond with a little pleasure, especially since he hadn't managed to get married. Emerald's Cheshire grin increased at this, she had another chance and this time she was going to be way stronger.

She had specially dressed to quickly be undressed, no underwear hiding her body under her sheer blouse or arse curving skirt. Yes; she would seduce Diamond to her she thought happily, pulling the buttons to her belly button loose, so that her large boobs were in danger of popping out.

"Oh Diamond baby," she shrieked, "Wait up, I'll show you my Tai Chi – they have some_ really _interesting positions!"

* * *

When Serena awoke she found herself alone, sitting up and wrapping the sheets around her she vaguely remembered Darien saying he had some obligations to fulfil. Sliding from the bed, she grabbed her ancient jeans, with holes all over, and pulled on a blue tee-shirt. Running a brush through her hair, she had to wince at the horrible knots that had formed.

Finishing with her personal appearance she exited her room into the lounge. Catching sight of a certain person, she paused in mid step, sudden shame washing through her.

"Ray," she breathed.

"Hi Serena," she answered tentatively.

She was sitting nervously on the couch looking casual, but well dressed, in a wine red turtleneck, dark grey jeans and black boots. The silence that ensued was deafening, ringing in Serena's ears along with the remembrance of her harsh words.

Ray sighed, "If you want me to go-"

"No, no please don't go," Serena said, "I'm sorry!"

Ray looked shocked and leaned back into the couch. Serena dragged a hand through her hair and sat next to her, debating on how to talk to her.

"What I said was," she paused thinking of the word, "unfair. I made a sudden judgement on you that I shouldn't have made. You may be a vampire but you have never done anything to Amy and I – and I never sensed dark intent from you."

Ray remained silent as she allowed the words to sink in, a slow smile of happiness forming on her beautiful face. Serena smiled too and enveloped Ray in a warm embrace, feeling relief and happiness at having her good friend back.

"You may be a vampire, but I'm learning to get over it, I'm going to stop vampire hunting too," _except for Damon._

"Serena, not all vampires are like Darien and Jed," She said, looking into her eyes, "You've only seen the bad. But don't worry you'll get used to being with vampires," _you'd better_ Ray thought worriedly, _Darien will want to complete his binding and-_ she gulped –_and make you one of us._

Serena getting turned into a vampire was a totally different ball game from her accepting them.

They idly chatted about events that had happened over the past weeks. However everything was interrupted by a crash from Amy's room. They both jerked from their seated position and ran to Amy's door.

"Maybe you should stay here for now; I don't know how she'll react with you. She's extremely damaged from that bastard Diamond," Serena said disgustedly.

Ray nodded and Serena opened the door a crack and slipped into the room.

The curtains on the windows had been torn off, allowing the maximum amount sun into the room and all the lamps and lights were on. Soft sniffing directed Serena's gaze to the balcony doors where she found Amy sitting on the floor, her knees brought up defensively the bright sun bathing her in golden light. She could see the stress on her face, her uncombed hair sticking all over the place, its blue blackness a stark contrast to her pale tear stained face.

"Amy?" She breathed softly, not wanting to alarm her.

"Rena?" She said, the vulnerable tone of her voice breaking Serena's heart.

"Yeah it's me," she reassured, sitting beside Amy and wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm scared Serena," she whispered, changing position so that she had her arms tightly around Serena.

Serena held her tightly, wanting to protect her, help her, against the evil demons tormenting her.

"Rena?" Amy said.

"Mmm," She said, confirming she was listening.

"He…he's one of them too," Amy said, her voice cracking in the middle.

"Who is one of them?" Serena asked.

"Za – Za," her voice trembled, but she tried again, "Mr. Fearon." Wincing as she said it.

Serena saw no point in lying and nodded gently. At this Amy began to cry, deep heavy sobs as she buried her head in Serena's shoulder, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Amy! Amy its okay," Serena exclaimed, rubbing her comfortingly over her back.

"It's not okay Serena!" Amy heaved, "I slept with him!"

Serena was, once again, reminded about the irony of everything and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"I don't want to stay here," Amy whispered, glancing around the room nervously, acting as if walls had ears, "I don't want to be anywhere near those – monsters!"

"I'll write a resignation letter for you," Serena said, "And then you can go home and stay with your parents."

"No I don't want to stay with them, they won't believe me, they didn't last time," Amy cried.

"Okay," Serena said, thinking hard, "How about you stay with my family?"

"Would they mind?" Amy sniffed, "Because I would like that."

"No, they won't mind – I'll get Andy to drive you there," Serena reassured.

"Thank you," She smiled weakly.

"Everything will be okay – I promise. So why don't you rest, you look exhausted."

"I can't, my mind is weak when I rest, they could come," she whispered.

"Amy, I promise nothing will happen," Serena said, helping Amy off the floor and leading her to the bed, "Everything will be okay."

Amy didn't look convinced, but Serena drew some runes of comfort and love, and soon Amy's exhausted body succumbed to essential sleep, her breathing becoming long and rhythmic. Deep concern etched over Serena's face, and as a precaution she decorated the room with protection runes and spells, she would keep her promise; she would make everything okay.

_Mother earth, I beg of thee,_

_Protect her heart, protect her soul,_

_Heal her wounds and sooth the scars,_

_I beg of you so mote it be!_

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews I received, you can check my response on my livejournal.**_

**_Due to my school year beginning to tie up, I probably won't be updating any of my fics until at least November. This is because I have to study for my school exams; I have about nine externals that I have to study for, why did I have to choose so many academic subjects! _**

_**Excuse the mistakes in this chapter – I wanted to put it up before I get too busy studying.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, I'm going to really miss writing T-T**_

_**Also, people will be asking why Damon trying to kill his own child. In short he's gone a little insane.**_


	21. Togethers Endeavours P

_**By: Lady Isis**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 21**_

**_Together's endeavours ;P_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Sorry for any mistakes, thnx to _Meli-Chan39_, who pounced on me, lol, for getting me back into action! S'cus the shortness of this chap, I usually hate giving short chapters but hey! It was now or never. Also s'cus the mistakes, I am a horrendous speller slash grammarist, (it takes me about a week of re-reading over chapter contents before I post) so if there is mistakes, please tell me, because I have a problem of just totally missing errors. I'll fix any mistakes in the next upload of chapter._**

_**

* * *

**_

Serena lay on her stomach slanted over her bed, legs moving backwards and forwards – a somewhat girlie action, though still alluring in its innocence. Her eyes were closed, her head propped in her hands and a somewhat strained expression on her face, showing that she was thinking about something – and it was stressing her.

A hand flittered over her shoulders, bare from the thin straps of her satin chemise, alerting her to an intruder. Rolling onto her back, she relaxed as she saw the intruder to be Darien, a soft smile curving on her luscious lips.

"Hello Darien," She said pulling at her sheets, "I was just about to go to sleep, so it's more good night then hello," she said quickly crawling beneath the shield of her blankets, turning away from him.

"Have you forgotten Sere?" He purred in her ear, "You're coming with me."

Before she could protest, the sheets were ripped from her body, followed by strong muscled arms scooping her into an iron embrace. Serena cursed; she had hoped that he had somehow _forgotten_ the arrangement.

"Forget, how could I forget?" Darien said, amusement glittering in his dark eyes.

"Hey," Serena protested, "You can't listen in on my thoughts."

"I didn't mean to baby, it's just you were projecting them," he smiled infuriatingly, "And I couldn't ignore them if they are open."

"Can't I stay here for the night," Serena suggested, putting on an adorable kitten expression, "I'm so tired Darien."

"I'll let you sleep for as long as you like," Darien smiled pausing, "When you're in my bed."

"But-"

"No buts baby, you agreed," Darien reminded smugly.

Serena pouted, but felt happy inside at the prospect of being with Darien.

"Just grab a coat, I have a limo waiting outside, you can get clothes tomorrow," He said.

Serena felt too fatigued to argue, so she got a long mid-calf coat, and slipped on some blue heels.

"Good," Darien grinned victoriously, curving an arm around her waist and leading her out the bedroom.

In the lounge she encountered Ray, who smiled, telling Serena she would look after Amy until Andrew came the next morning. Serena, with those reassurances, relaxed leaning into Darien who lead the way, and before she knew it they were outside, about to climb into the limo. Darien stepped in the way of the blistering wind, shielding Serena as she climbed within the cavity. As the car began to move, Serena had extreme trouble keeping awake as the cars smooth engine threatened to lull her to the land of dreams.

"Go to sleep," Darien said, pulling her into the warm and safe position on his lap, within his arms.

Serena sighed with contentment, burying her face within his neck, breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne. Warm and comfortable she was unable to resist the temptation of sleep, as its dark fingers invaded her mind.

Darien kissed her forehead, his arms curving tightly around her tiny form. Yes, he had gotten Serena and was now taking her into his territory, where he could properly protect her from the dangers that were stalking her. As the car glided to a stop in Darien's property, he cradled her gently as he exited the car and entered his massive contemporary mansion.

Navigating through the many corridors he quickly arrived at his room, where he laid Serena on the black satin bed, peeling her coat away revealing her soft body. The rose coloured negligee gave a teasing view of her small figure, her silvery hair rippling over the black material in waves of silk – far more majestic then satin beneath her. A smile curved on Darien's face, she was lovely – and all his. Primitive but he couldn't suppress the feeling, especially being the dominant sex and from a time period (some 700 years ago) when chauvinism was the only way. It was his duty to protect his soul mate, to make sure that she got everything she needed, and he would make sure she got everything and anything – she was his life now.

Stripping to his boxers, Darien slid in beside Serena and pulled her against him. He never really required sleep, but he would gladly pick it up if he was beside Serena. She quickly adjusted to his body, fitting snugly into him like a puzzle piece. Her hand had came to rest on his hip, very close to _there_ and he instantly found himself becoming aroused. He debated waking her up, so that he could ravage her senseless, but decided against it – save her energy for tomorrow.

* * *

Some time early in the morning Serena woke up with an inexplicit hunger, as she climbed from the bed it dawned on her that she was at Darien's house – her new home. Turning she saw Darien sleeping still, his body positioned around an empty gap, where she was supposed to be. Exiting the room Serena aimlessly wandered around until she was able to locate a kitchen – and what a kitchen it was! 

"Lita would kill to work in here," she mumbled to herself, eyeing the contemporary equipment gleaming like stars, "Now there must be some chocolate somewhere."

Flicking through the many cupboards, she found tons of pots and pans before she managed to even make her way to the food area. She wrinkled her nose at the dry foods slamming the cupboard closed; wincing at the noise, and then was back to business.

"Canned food," She mumbled, moving on, "Urg, vegetables," Slamming that closed, "Chocolate!" She yelled in victory, she was beginning to lose hope – if Serena didn't know Darien was a vampire, she'd be convinced he was a health freak.

"Awww shit, that's _not _cool!" She cursed; there was no way in heaven or hell she was going to reach the chocolate on the highest shelf. What idiot put it up there! Didn't they have any consideration for short people? What's worse there was nothing to stand on, and the chocolate block was just crying for Serena to eat it.

Stretching up she made a futile effort to get the block, her hip painfully pushed up against the pantry shelves. Just as she was about to give up and find a corner to cry in, a long tanned arm grabbed the block for her, doing it with taunting ease.

"Yay! Chocolate!" She said taking the chocolate from Darien's hands, opening the packaging and placing a small block into her mouth, "Have a piece," She said, taking a second block and pushing it against his lips, sliding it in with her finger.

Darien was more interested in her finger then the chocolate, discarding the block to the side and sucking her finger. He had watched her leave the bed and walk round the house, in circles, until she located the kitchen. He had lost control though, when he saw her reaching for the chocolate, her little night gown rising, giving him a delightful view of her lacy panties that covered her shapely backside. He made a mental note, to put all chocolate in high places for his own selfish pleasure.

Removing her finger, she went back to her chocolate, leaving Darien feeling slightly neglected and jealous that the chocolate, which give her so much happiness.

"Where's my thank you?" He asked innocently before kissing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

The chocolate tasted delicious from her mouth, but then, even caviar would taste delicious from her lips. Pushing closer, he tried to pull the large block from her hands as it obstructed her soft breasts from his chest.

"No! My chocolate!" She said, clamping it her and turning, running away from the person threatening her food.

Following her he let her get away, giving her false security, then pounced from the shadows so that she rammed into him.

"Okay, okay," Serena said, "I'm willing to share," trying to push another block between his lips.

Removing her hand he grinned, "I'd rather taste it from you," brushing her lips before sucking on her lower, chocolate coated lip.

She moaned softly, feeling his hand sliding down her leg and up her nightwear to cup her bottom through her sheer underwear.

"Lets go upstairs and burn off those calories," He said, "Before the maids find us _exercising_ on the carpet."

Serena didn't like the thought of the maids catching them, but the sun was just starting to peak over the glittering water bordering the estate, indicating the world would start soon. Serena didn't protest as Darien picked her up and ran her upstairs, giving her the opportunity to stuff her face until Darien was right back to kissing her.

Darien couldn't understand why Serena was silently laughing her body shaking; he hadn't touched her sensitive parts – yet. The answer came as he peeled the negligee off and found a piece of chocolate had been lost down her top, the block reduced to a brown streak down her chest. Erotically he began to lick the sweet treat from her breasts, making Serena moan and giggle at the sensual action. Despite all this, she remarkably still found times, between Darien's kisses, to pop more chocolate in her mouth.

A little vexed at her split attention, he unexpectedly jerked the chocolate block from her hands, smothering her cry of loss with a deep soul searing kiss, and after that the chocolate was forgotten.

* * *

Lita sighed, blowing a stand of hair from her face, as she went over Jupiter's accounting reports. She looked riveted to the papers, but in actual fact she was far from that, her mind thinking about _him_, the sexy sensual sounding man who rescued her. She didn't usually like the term 'rescued her' but in this case it seemed appropriate, and despite how corny it sounded, he was her knight in shining armour – now if only he could do her accounting. 

"Hello," A familiar deep voice said in the empty bar, sending shivers down Lita's back.

All of a sudden Lita was assaulted by the intruders, fantastic, stunning, gorgeous looks. Her mouth went dry, she always was a sucker for masculine men, and the one before her had to be the optimum. Hard edged face with wavy shoulder length hair, and piercing dark hazel eyes. It was extremely rare for a man to be taller then her, so it was unusual for her to tilt her head back to meet his gaze.

"Ah um we're not open till tonight," Lita said, resisting to rake her eyes down his fantastic broad chest.

Urg he was way too much for a girl like Lita to take, he needed to be handed out in moderation, otherwise disastrous consequences could happen, for example, Lita throwing himself in his arms and kissing his sculpted lips. A blush started on her cheeks as naughtier images appeared. Grabbing a piece of broke ice she popped it in her mouth to cool off.

"I'm not here for a social time," He said watching her caress the ice between her lips enviously.

"Oh, then how can I help you?" She asked, leaning on the bar, his eyes been drawn to her full breasts peaking through the neck of her camisole.

_You can start by peeling that top off and letting me touch you, _"I have heard about your skills in the kitchen, and I have a proposition if you're open."

"Proposition huh, okay what do you want me to do," she said, taking a cloth and needlessly cleaning her impeccable bench.

_I want you to climb over that bench so that I can ravage you, _"I think you are aware of Serena Lennox,"

"Yep, great friend, gave me money to start this place, go on," She said.

"Yes well her boyfriend—"

"Holy shit! She never told me she got a boyfriend, the sneaky girl I'll have to check him out,"

Nathaniel didn't like the _checking him out_ at all, he wanted her to only check him out; he would willingly strip naked right where he stood for her – wasn't he good enough?

"So anyway her boyfriend wants to throw a birthday surprise for her, and who better to organise the cuisine then yourself, who has an idea in what she likes."

"All right," Lita said, "I think I'm game."

"Hey Leets, your hero has arrived to combat the evil accounting," a young average height man said, interrupting their conversation. For once Lita was annoyed by his interruption.

"Hi," he said uninterestedly at Nathaniel as he _stole _a kiss from Lita.

"Um, hi Ken," she said, turning her attentions back to an irritated Nathaniel.

"Here, give me a call if you want the job, I pay very high and it would be worth your time," He said handing her his business card, touching her fingers which sent a jolt of electricity through them.

"Okay Mr. Dreson."

"Please Nathanial or Nathan for short," he said, giving her a seductive grin as he shot the man pushing behind her a nasty glare.

"Alright, sure, Nathan, I'll phone you when I've decided,"

He almost purred like a cat at her saying his name, he wanted her to say it over and over again for his own pleasure, but first he had to get rid of her toy boy.

* * *

Amy climbed out of Andrews four wheel drive, looking at the premises that they were parked in. It was a lovely old house, a combination of wood and brick to make the two storey premises, in a nice neighbourhood. She jumped in fright as the door was thrown open and a woman streaked from the house, her dishwater blonde hair streaked with grey. 

"Ahh Andy you finally arrived, give your old mother a hug," Meredith said.

"Hey mom," he said breaking off, "This is Amy, the one Sere told you about on the phone."

"Well hello," Meredith said, giving Amy a warm hug, "Please come in, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please," she said politely, her eyes roaming nervously around the trees as darkness began to settle in, "Can we please go inside?"

"Why of course my dear, this is, after all to be your home for as long as you stay," Meredith said, "I'm so glad I'll have someone living with me. It has been a total bore after Andrew and Serena ran off and abandoned me."

"Andrew," She snapped with authority, "Take Amy's bags to Serena's old room."

"Yeah, slave driver," he muttered picking the bags up.

"I herd that dear boy," she said up the stairs.

"Now my dear," Meredith said turning to her, "Let it go."

"Let what go?" She asked confused by the strange demand.

"Let the tears go, I'm here and we'll get through what has happened, together," Meredith said.

The tears instantly welled and dripped from her eyes, the huge weight upon her slender shoulders melting at Meredith's kind words. At once Meredith enveloped her within a comforting embrace, stroking her back as Amy buried her head in his shoulder.

"I loved him, I loved him," she said, "I still do."

"Who sweetheart, who do you love?" Meredith asked softly.

"A vampire."

* * *

**_I managed to write this and I had a heap of fun doing so. I added my own feelings in the chocolate rampage, maybe tall people will take heed and put things lower for us shorties XD. Soz for any mistakes. _**

_**-Lady Isis**_


	22. Authors Note

**To the readers of CB,**

Like many probably do --- I hate author notes, but I thought I should inform you (rather then not inform you) that I'll be taking a break from writing this fic.

The reasons?

1. I have a slight writers constipation --- I know what I want to write but I can't get it out. This fic is beginning to wrap up (who'd have ever thought I'd reached here --- but I have!) and I want to do this neatly and with justice to give a dramatic flare in the end --- who knows how long it will take me – could be months or days…depends.

2. I really want to work on my other things ie. MOC and pick up my RK Blood Guilt which I had a short time obsession with.

3. I have a awefully demanding job and the hours are killing me (7am - 7pm).

Whatever! Many might think I'm bored and moving on --- **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC UNTIL I'VE FINISHED THE MONSTER** --- even if it's the last thing I do! If for some reason I never update again then I've probably been hit by a car or struck by lightening --- which is understandably out of my control and therefore fates fault, so sue the bastard like hell! And even if that happens I will move the heavens (pun unintended) to possess someone and complete the fic --- as long as I have phalanges available and my mind I will keep writing.

So until then, enjoy my other fics, or the work of others in my favourites list, and one day this fic will be completed. S'cuze the awfully long winded sentences / lack of comma's in this letter/thingie/whatever it is, as my editor suffered an overdose of my bad grammar and died.

Until a later date…

From the finick-ly annoying but informing

_--- Lady Isis_


End file.
